Second World 2: The Legions
by FrostSpear
Summary: From Loki battling against Grim Reaper to the successors that wield their weapons, this sequel will twist your imaginative curiosities again, with new characters, new armies, and new wars!
1. Prologue: All-Out Twists of Wars

**PROLOGUE (Author's POV):**

 _"The scepter. The scythe. Grim Reaper was defeated, Loki Senna was sacrificed. Both weapons were obtained, by the warriors that were unseen to anyone except themselves. The school of International Academy of Science and Performing Arts, or simply IASPA, was in ruins after the clash, but many resisted repairing this prestigious academy in Birdsville._

 _An_ _external senior crew leader of IASPA Boy Scouts Unit secretly had thirst to aiming for Loki's scepter and Grim's scythe; upon seeing the weapons residing the school grounds being obtained by the two succeeding warriors, and upon defeating the White Horseman of Conquest. On the other hand, the two warriors in battle were either fighting for the God of Mischief, or for the Incarnate of Death. Students were again in trouble, as another legion has come, another war has risen, another casualty has tolled, and another town, other than Birdsville, has razed._

 _And so Loki and Grim, even residing down in the scepter and the scythe, must regroup their own forces, as even if the apocalypse of Birdsville was done, their conflict still relapsed. The scepter and the scythe were theirs to seize, divide, and conquer._

 _And so the students, even saved from Loki's mischievous hands, must still be warned of the consequences after Loki and Grim were fallen._

 _Betrayals, alliances, conflicts, and even magical curses of terror and destruction will dominate the realm of Midgard. Angels, demons, elves, giants, undead, and even humans must brace themselves; for an all-out war will reign._

 _Are you ready to stop this war and scream that this..._

 _..will be..._

 _...enough?"_

* * *

 **Future Vision (Author's POV** )

A shadow-like entity having large bat-like reddish-brown wings, glowing crimson eyes, and wearing a hooded maroon cloak equipped with dual reddish-brown glaives wandered in a misty, snow-covered portion of Midgard. Meanwhile, a harsh snowstorm came; and it was nighttime with thunder and lightning occasionally appearing.

Far in front of him was a large ice obelisk, with the scepter and the scythe residing at its front.

"I still need all your powers, Grim Reaper and Loki Senna. I still need more, more power to surpass both of you." the hooded entity spoke in a ghastly but roaring voice.

The ice obelisk suddenly splintered into broken pieces, thrown towards the maroon wanderer. But, all of the shards were deflected by his glaives, and another entity was seen from afar.

The entity was a frozen blue skeleton covered in ice, having a pair of glowing blue eyes, wearing a black hooded cloak, and chained and fettered at his neck, chest, and wrists.

"A lich?" the maroon wanderer was astonished, while the blue skeleton he called 'a lich' equipped an ice orb in preparation for his maneuver.

The lich cast an ice magic to blow the maroon wanderer down further from the shattered obelisk. Next, he created a cold wave of tempestuous icy mist, trying to immobilize the wanderer.

On the other hand, the maroon wanderer summoned six undead fire giants to aid him in battle. The giants blocked the wanderer from the incoming mist, but all of them went frozen and broken to ice shards.

The wanderer blinked closer to the lich, who was afflicted by his flames of mischief and his shadows of death; both coming from a slash of his glaives.

"You can't beat me, puny lich. The powers of Loki and Grim are mine, even both cannot surpass me. And you think you can beat me with just ice? Useless." the wanderer taunted as he attempted to slash the lich with his glaives, but it was the lich who suddenly channeled the power of both the scepter and the scythe as the strong winds and the freezing mist continued to force the wanderer to retreat.

"YOU CANNOT DO THAT! ONLY I CAN, AND I WILL!" the maroon wanderer screamed.

The lich was done channeling, and the gales gradually stopped.

"And what if you won't?" he said in a chilling, ghastly, skeletal voice while casting another ice magic to freeze the wanderer.

But only the head, neck and shoulders of the wanderer remained unfrozen; which made him laugh in a sinister mood. The lich performed a pact of sacrifice in front of him.

"My turn to collect souls like Grim Reaper had done, and to create phantasms like Loki Senna had done." the lich taunted and attempted to torture the maroon wanderer by slowly channeling and ripping his soul.

"You lich... what have you done..." the wanderer blamed, slowly thawing the ice.

Once the ice was broken and the wanderer has set free, the lich cast an ice magic to blow him down again to the shattered obelisk.

As the lich walked slowly to the obelisk, the maroon wanderer slowly got up in place.

"Poor lich. You cannot stop me."

As the wanderer stole the scepter and the scythe, he summoned a legion of numerous undead fire giants, undead fire elves, undead fire dragons, fire ghosts, and deceitful death knights by raising both weapons up.

Meanwhile, the lich also summoned his frozen undead knights, ice ghosts, undead ice dragons, ice liches, and frost apparitions.

"AND THIS... WILL BE... ENOUGH!" he screamed while flying up in the air, shifting into a winged shadow demon.

Thunder and lightning flashed and roared during the start of their clash, with the maroon wanderer attempting to attack from above with his advancing minions against the lich attempting to attack him from the ground with his advancing minions.

* * *

The great battle for power... BEGINS HERE!

Now, are you ready to stop this war, and scream that THIS... WILL BE... ENOUGH?

This must be expected by you, as you can now read the first chapter of Second World 2: The Legions!


	2. Chapter 1: Transferee

**Location: International Academy of Science and Performing Arts (IASPA)**

 **Point of View: Author**

In the aftermath of the war between the forces of giants and elves from Loki and the forces of undead from Grim, seven ambulances roam around Birdsville and contained lots of bandaged students and human warriors that seem to be "mummified" due to serious fatalities during the clash. A student seeing the storm brewing sought two warriors now fighting for the quest of power.

"The scepter and the scythe... are now STOLEN? What caused the sudden theft of those precious weapons?" the student said, turning to be David Shogun Pingulla, an external senior crew leader of IASPA Boy Scouts Unit.

In the ambulance, red-shirted volunteers came to still find the fallen ones, but were suddenly amazed by two streaks of green and red light battering the lightning from above.

The next morning, as students in white and indigo uniforms came to the school of International Academy of Science and Performing Arts, David wandered the school grounds. On the other hand, another student sought him and went near.

"David, what are you doing?" the student, named Ralph Emirson Albuera, asked.

"Ralph! What made you come here?" David also asked, as the student attempted to salute.

"Permission to..."

"Just talk."

"We might be late for the next class! Come and join me!" Ralph warned.

"But first, lemme ask you." David instantaneously conditioned.

"What is it, sir?"

"Just... don't call me 'sir'. OK, by the way, have you seen the scepter of Loki and the scythe of Grim?"

"No. But I have heard that the spirits of Loki and Grim Reaper resided in their weapons, and whoever obtained either one will be cursed, imbuing the essence. So far, I guess their allies took 'em."

"That bulls*** rumor..." David cussed.

"Just go to Midgard after the class with me, there will be a birthday party." Ralph encouraged.

"OK, I'll look forward to that." the SCL agreed.

"But right now, classes were starting..." the bell rang right after Ralph has uttered his last word.

"Go ahead." David grabbed Ralph's arm and went with him to the Class B room.

Noises in the classroom were all about the fate of Loki.

"Loki Senna... is DEAD?" a third student rumored.

"He's not a 'Loki Senna' b****! But he... is in his own weapon!" another student debated.

"SILENCE!" the Class B leader screamed.

"Ray... can you go to the birthday party later?" Ralph asked an offer.

"Oh... sure, but wait... where is Myron?" Ray, one of his classmates, agreed and called his classmate, Myron Dale Loyola.

"Coming motherf***ers!" Myron responded quickly while running towards both of them.

A hush responded instantaneously after Myron has cussed.

"Who has a birthday party right here?"

"BEA!" all the students responded and sang a birthday song for the brunette.

"OOOOHHHH YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH! What if we'll gonna inform the Class A?" Myron asked again.

"AAAYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!" even the students responded.

"Whoops! Pause for an applause for Bea has her VERY HANDSOME BLONDE CRUSH!" Ralph even accompanied the tune of the students.

A screaming applause and a namesake chant responded to strike Bea.

"EMMANUEL! EMMANUEL! EMMANUEL!" the students clapped and chanted repeatedly. Other students even tapped their arm chairs in tune of their "Emmanuel" chant.

"SILENCE!" Bea screamed, and a short silence mumbled in the room. The bell rang again, breaking the silence.

"OK, Ralph, inform the Class A about that. Thank you, my friend." she started to speak to Ralph.

"DUDE! I'M GONNA GO WITH YOU!" Myron shouted as they both ran.

* * *

 **Location: IASPA Canteen**

 **Point of View: Myron Loyola**

"The invitation, dude, don't forget that!" I requested.

In the canteen, Ralph and I rushed to the students of Class A. There, we saw their great genius, Khazam Ellis Espion.

"KHAZAM!" I screamed.

"Huh? Myron, what's the latest news?" Khazam asked.

"Tell Emmanuel that his infatuated brunette Beatrice had a birthday party later!" I replied.

"OK, but lemme find Em." he uttered his last words and ran back to their room.

"Dude!" my classmate, Ray Smith, followed both of us.

"What the f***... why don't you come with us earlier?" I cussed.

"I'm not hungry! I just wanna go with you rather than playing Clash of Clans alone!" Ray replied.

"Well then." Ralph agreed.

"Dude, a Class A!" I warned at Ralph, but he had a weird expression.

While the canteen was full of noisy IASPA students, we three went silent as Ralph just stared at a Class A female student.

"Dude?" I called him again.

Again, there was silence among three of us.

"DUDE PLEASE ANSWER ME!" I shouted and shook his shoulders, but instead of a quick response Ralph was frightened of my screaming terror.

"Ahm..." Ray attempted to say a word but I again screamed at Khazam.

"KHAZ!"

"My goodness Myron, what's the matter with you?" the genius asked.

"Who's that female student Ralph kept staring at?" I even asked.

"Easy, Myron. That student is one of the transferees, and she's our new classmate in Class A."

"So you mean..."

"She's also beautiful like your classmate Bea, but..."

"Can you also tell her about that invitation I mentioned you a while ago?" I interrupted his words.

"Sure." Khazam agreed.

As soon as the so-called female "transferee" Khazam just mentioned bought her favorite pancakes in the canteen, she also stared at Ralph.

"Myron... I guess Ralph is tempted to the transferee." Ray finally uttered.

"Pssssssssssssst!" Khazam called the frightened transferee.

Ray made a silent ninja move in front of Khazam, showing him that...

"Wait a minute... what if I'm gonna introduce Ralph to this transferee?" the genius responded to Ray.

"Sure thing, Khaz." I replied.

"OK, where is my friend Ralph?" Khazam asked.

"Coming." Ralph replied and came to him.

Khazam went near the transferee as Ralph followed closer to Khazam, but it was too late.

"I'm just gonna introduce myself to that handsome student there." the transferee said to Khazam, walking towards the Class B students.

"Go ahead." the genius agreed.

Ray, Ralph and I just strode closer to the transferee instead of the genius. A "pabebe wave" was initiated by my dude.

A right hand from the transferee indicated that she will introduce himself.

"Hello, this is Bianca." the transferee stated.

"And this is Ralph, nice to meet you." and both shook their right hands as other Class A students chased Khazam.

I blocked their way as the genius was at my back.

"Guys!" I initiated my favor.

"Myron, don't block our way. We have to talk to..." a student said.

"But I wanna talk to Emmanuel." I interrupted.

"Chill, motherf***ers!" the blonde Emmanuel Syncoice showed up.

"Em, there will be a birthday party later, which is according to Myron." Khazam said.

"Whose birthday party?" Emmanuel asked.

"Beatrice." I replied as the Class A students quickly responded an "ayee".

* * *

 **Location: Millaniz Residence**

 **Point of View: Khazam Espion**

It was early evening and in the house of our classmate, Beatrice Millaniz or simply Bea, Class A and Class B students in formal suits gathered around the promenade-themed lawn while Emmanuel was just sitting on a bench at the door.

"Where is Bea?" Jason Labra, a Class B student, asked.

"Inside, why?" Ralph, sitting on another bench, replied.

"Just asking though, she was the only one lacking." Jason uttered, and ran afterwards.

The female transferee slowly neared the bench where Ralph sat on.

"Hey Ralph, why are you sitting alone?" the female transferee, Bianca Glydelle Costanza, initiated the favor.

"Nothing, Bianca, just resting and playing COC in my phone. This residence has a free Wi-Fi."

"Ahm, speaking of Wi-Fi, do you have a Facebook account? I'm gonna add you."

"Ah yeah, I do have that."

A notification on his phone indicated that Bianca just added the Class B student in FB.

 _"Excuse me boss, you have a text message."_

"Bianca! Why did you?" Ralph was disturbed by the notification.

"I just added you in Facebook. Any disturbance?"

"But a notif suddenly interrupted my battle strategy, and it just gave me a one-star!"

"It's fine, Ralph, just a game. Don't be too upset in playing Clash." Bianca fondled his left shoulder.

I hurriedly went to Ralph's bench and interrupted the conversation between the two.

"Eyo Ralph! Bianca! The party's now starting!"

"Be warned." Ralph uttered and ran to the prom-themed lawn.

Two long rectangular white tables; with a cake, desserts and meat prepared by Bea's family; stood at the left and right sides of the lawn.

The seats were arranged in circles with every circular table housed seven chairs.

I sat with Bianca, Myron, Ralph, Ray, Em and Bea. Other tables were sat by the classmates and schoolmates daring to choose which table.

"One-star?" Ray asked in shock.

"Yeah. Just accept that, you're the one to clean up this mess in your second attack." Ralph said.

"Agreed." Ray replied.

"Enough COC talk, both of you! We'll spin this f***ing bottle!" Myron yelled and spun the empty water bottle in his bag.

"OH S***!" Em cussed, being pointed by the bottle. He and Myron stood up.

"Truth or dare, motherf***er?" the Class B leader Myron cussed.

"F*** this game. TRUTH, B****!" the Class A leader Em also cussed.

"Well then. Describe your intimate experience with Beatrice since your first day together."

"What... the... f***! YOU WERE THERE IN THE FIRST DAY, B****! WHY CAN'T YOU TELL IT TO ME INSTEAD?"

"I want you to f***ing do so, Emmanuel."

"Both of you, can you please stop cussing? You're disturbing my game." Ray interrupted.

"Later, moron." Em promised to Myron about the truth-or-dare, and sat back.

A loud applause erupted as soon as Bea blew the candles on the cake.

"Any advises or appreciations?" I asked.

"I have." Ralph instantly replied.

"Go ahead." I allowed.

"With all due respect as your classmate and friend, I thank you for the way you also treated me as both; especially your frequent concerns against me when I was like 'they say I act like crazy' and being open to me just for a short duration of convo. So I repeat, thanks." Ralph had his speech.

"Lemme do the same." Em said.

"Go."

"I apologize for anything I said to you and even to them, but I must confess that..."

"That what?" Bea asked.

Right before Em uttered his confession, a meteor suddenly fell near the residence of Bea. Suddenly, we didn't even know where it struck, and even what the cause was.

"S***! That f***ing meteor!" Myron cussed.

"Prepare your weapons guys!" the tall but a bit chubby student, Bou Lloyd Atlaceps, screamed.

A sword was wielded by Myron, a flail by Ralph, a chainsaw by Em, a dagger by David, knuckles by Bou, and chakras by a mysterious student named Raine Magato.

"Pain, we were warned." Myron said.

"I know, and we all have to leave... right now." Raine said, initiating the favor. All of us followed him.

"Beatrice... I owe you the one I supposedly tell you." Emmanuel said, following us.

* * *

 **Location: Birdsville**

 **Point of View: Myron Loyola**

"I'm gonna see what's next after that f***ing meteor exploded here!" I uttered while running.

A white smoke emitted in a crater, and as we ran, some of the residents died or got injured.

"No way..." Ray judged.

Once we went to the crater, a fallen angel flew in front of us.

"Wait a minute... who are you?" I asked.

"Hevadon." the fallen angel said in a dark but angelic voice, and flew above us.

"Hevadon, wait!" I screamed as he flew away from us. The other students were starting to shiver.

"These flames... are Loki's magic." Khazam sensed.

"LOKI?" Em, Bou, Raine, and I were astonished in his words.

"Yes, and the deaths of Birdsville residents... I sensed that this will be from Grim's magic." the genius added, and we got confused.

"So you mean... that Hevadon guy in the meteor possessed the scepter?" David asked.

"Possibly. And someone else from the reaper's side may be possessing the scythe." Khazam replied.

"Well let's do this sequence. First off, I had seen two warriors obtaining those weapons from Loki and Grim." the SCL initiated.

"And since I was one of the red volunteers, I had seen two streaks of green and red light from above." Ralph added.

"And now, it's Hevadon in the meteor. What's next?" I finalized.

"Hevadon must be the clue!" Khazam suggested. "Hevadon must be one of the two warriors, and he must be the one with the green streak! The scepter of Loki isn't just fire magic, it gives off green light as indicator of the magic being discharged! Same effect for Grim's scythe, but this time the streak is red."

"He must be, other than Lokz, THE DECEIVER!" Em said.

"I had sensed Hevadon flying towards Midgard. The clash has begun a day before the meteor strikes off!" Raine sensed. "We must invade Midgard... again."

"Souls flew to where that dark angel travels. There must be a f***ing warrior attacking him." Emmanuel sensed also.

"We must look for that Hevadon, and f*** that fag who attacked him." I said. "ONWARD, MOTHERF***ERS!"

And we searched for Hevadon, the dark angel in the meteor, who was said to be in Midgard and not in Birdsville anymore.

As we set foot in Midgard once again, undead monsters surround us.

"The f***?" Em cussed.

Bou initiated the attack against the undead, thinking that Grim Reaper still summoned them even defeated.

"Damn this..." Ralph said, now rolling his flail.

"Raine! The other students! Give 'em an escape route!" I screamed.

"Almighty Push!" Raine cast his force magic and the students were now pushed into a mall.

It was now Em, Raine, David, Bou, Ralph, and I who confronted Grim's undead horde. We six slew the undead monsters that surround us. But, more skeletons and zombies were coming until Hevadon used Loki's coil of fire in his finger.

"HEVADON! PLEASE FACE ME!" I screamed at him, but flew away. With this, I was forced with Em to chase him down until we found him in a clash against another warrior.

"Emmanuel! I need your help. Come with me!" I said and grabbed his hand.

Arrows barraged both of us.

"Those Beelzebub arrows... DODGE!" I screamed.

With the arrows dodged, we confronted Hevadon again, but this time with a dark knight.

"Zerex?" I called.

"How the f*** did you know him?" Em asked me.

"I knew him! Except the angel Azalev, I knew that Zerex guy. That Zerex battled Loki in IASPA!"

"So the green-streaked scepter user is Hevadon, and the red-streaked scythe user... is Zerex?"

"Exactly without a doubt."

"Wait a minute... there's a horn!" Emmanuel warned.

"I'm gonna pick this s*** up." I decided.

"That Zerex b**** must pay. Grim Reaper never summoned undead monsters today, but it's him!" the blonde said, preparing his chainsaw for an attack.

Now since we students knew the cause of the meteor and the two warriors in battle, we must find a way to stop this battle in Midgard. Still, Hevadon and Zerex came to a clash out of the dark, but will my obtained horn stop this clash? Will this be enough for us to survive in Midgard? Expect for the next.


	3. Chapter 2: Desire for Power

**Location: Midgard**

 **Point of View: Em Syncoice**

"Undead monsters were coming for you." the dark knight just said to me, while I prepared my special chainsaw.

I was confronted by both Hevadon and Zerex being in battle as the dark angel summoned light elves and fire giants to brighten the area while the clash was going on.

This time, the scepter and the scythe showed up in the hands of Hevadon and Zerex; imbuing the powers of Loki and Grim.

"Myron! Those two weapons were showed up! We must find a way to look for their right place!" I screamed.

Midgard immediately brightened up much when a single ray of light released another angel.

"Azalev!" Myron shouted.

"These undead brats confront us again... BERZERK MODE ACTIVATED!" I shouted as I battled the skeletons and zombies with a chainsaw and a twist of valor.

"I'm gonna help you, blonde guy!" Azalev, the demigod of light, assisted me. "You can't just beat the undead with that chainsaw alone, I will imbue it with spiritual energy from the divine!"

"F***ing ghouls..." Myron said.

"And may I call Vexaler and Valeron?" Azalev spoke, and two rays of light showed up.

Vexaler, the holy knight imbued with ruby gems in his golden armor, showed up first with his white horse equipped with precious armor. The second was Valeron, same as Vexaler but imbued with sapphire gems.

"Kill those ghouls, fellas!" Myron spoke.

Zerex, in response to the two holy knights in advance, summoned an undead titan named Harval. A brute undead titan with grey skin, looking like a bald gigantic zombie, wearing black garments that cover his lower body parts and chain mail on his arms and legs, carrying a large black battleaxe; Harval charged towards Vexaler and Valeron, but Hevadon and Azalev attacked Zerex.

"Myron! I'll be the one to handle this gigantic pile of s***!" I said in response to Harval. "Go steal the horn now!"

Hevadon summoned again his jotunns by the power of Loki's scepter to attack the undead titan.

"Shingeki time! But no hook?" I made puns.

"Just jump through a building and attack that piece of s***!" Myron said, handing the horn.

"Prepare to again die, motherf***er." I cussed, running towards the mall.

On the other hand, David ran towards Zerex and Hevadon.

"My turn to be like them." David said.

"My fellow disciple, you must not interfere them!" Azalev denied David's offer.

"Disciple? You must not call me that, and besides, I'm here to get the scythe and the scepter to place them in the rightful place!"

"What rightful place?"

"IASPA, my beloved and prestigious school."

"They owned 'em, David. You will never obtain them again! THE CURSE WILL CONTINUE!" Ralph denied David's offer.

"I don't care! As long as the scepter and the scythe will be ours, I will bring peace to Birdsville! And with these weapons, I will aim high and soar high!" David resisted.

"David! Listen to me... these weapons are from the gods! Loki? Grim? THEY are gods! And you dare get the precious weapons from the gods, so that you will aim and soar high like them? It's not worth it, David." Jason criticized loudly.

"ENOUGH!" Myron screamed, blowing the horn.

There was silence in Midgard, as both legions ceased to fight.

"There must be peace upon blowing the horn, and Hevadon and Zerex will cease to fight." Ray said.

"This must be a rumor!" Myron threw the horn.

"Myron, calm down. Seems like you cannot control the horn's power, and..." Ralph uttered, but was intervened by a sudden quake.

"Hevadon! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?" Myron screamed.

"This must be... a war bringer." Hevadon said.

"A WAR BRINGER?" we students were shocked.

"It's crafted by the titans." Zerex said.

"Wait a minute... DAVID!" Ralph screamed in rage, seeing David going near to Hevadon and Zerex.

The horn discharged immense magical power equal to the scepter and the scythe. Azalev, in response, started a ritual.

"LIGHT GRANT ME ONE MORE BLESSING! MORE POWER TO NEUTRALIZE THE POWER OF THE HORN OF WAR!"

In response, a holy vessel was imbued by the horn, making me fall down from the building.

"Myron... are you..." I said as Myron became more chaotic upon possessing the horn, until he was neutralized by the ritual with the horn's powers dormant. The spirits of evil and good merged in the horn, letting Myron manipulate it with ease again.

On the other hand, Hevadon and Zerex started to doubt, which the scepter and scythe are no longer in their hands.

"The scythe!"

"The scepter!"

"I know someone stole those. We have to build an alliance right now. We have to stop that thief." Ralph said.

"Agreed." both Hevadon and Zerex joined forces and started to find the thief with their legions, leaving Valeron, Vexaler, Azalev, and us students.

"No... the horn..." Myron said.

"Hold it, and use it only when we told you to do so. You still can't control its power." Vexaler said.

"Where are the jotunns of Hevadon?" Ralph asked.

"They chased the rumored thief." Valeron replied.

"WHO?" Bou, Raine, Myron, Ralph and I were astonished a bit.

"We don't know who, but Hevadon and Zerex had a plan." Azalev uttered.

"Zerex had a plan to get the scythe again? It's in his hands a while ago!" Bou spoke.

"But now a thief bravely went near and stole 'em!" I told Bou the same thing.

"Forget this for now, my friends! I know you didn't get over this immediate situation, but I promise that when I will go to IASPA to meet you guys, I will tell you the news about Loki's scepter and Grim's scythe. Or when either Hevadon or Zerex will come to bring you messages about these, you students will coordinate with us and we will find ways to stop that thief. Myron, give me the horn; I'll give it back to you when in a critical situation." Azalev made a speech.

"What about you, Azalev?" I asked.

"These holy knights and I will plan for that matter, same to the undead forces of Zerex or the giant and elf forces of Hevadon." the demigod replied.

"Myron... rest for now." I advised to him, with Azalev, Valeron and Vexaler teleporting us to IASPA, leaving the three holy knights alone.

In the dormitory, Myron and I both rested in the same bed. Khazam, Bou and D.M. slept at my left.

"Where the f*** is David?" I asked.

"Huh? I haven't seen him since in Midgard." Jason replied.

"S***!" I cussed as another Class B student, Paul Deric Pongasi, interrupted.

"David is missing! But why?" he initiated.

"S***! We have to leave, right now!" I pursued.

"No, blonde. Rest. I'll be the one to handle this. Jason, Paul, come with me." Raine denied.

Raine, Paul and Jason stalked in the darkness of the night finding where David was now. Other students rested in the dormitory.

* * *

 **Location: IASPA**

 **Point of View: Jason Labra**

With Raine and Paul accompanying me, we tried to go back to the crater where Hevadon had crashed to. Hevadon was never there.

"S***!" I cussed.

"I haven't seen David ever since he was there." Paul said.

"Damn this!" I spoke in agony of David's loss.

"The Phantom Shroud!" Raine guessed, seeing the hooded assassins wearing hooded robes out of their so-called 'sama cloth'.

"What sorcery is this?" Paul asked.

"Both of you, you must find your David. I'll be the one to handle those ten." Raine commanded and ran afterwards. Both of us ran away from him.

The full moon shone brightly as the shadow of a dark wanderer with large bat-like wings and dual glaives flew up in the night sky. We both sought the wanderer and immediately ran to where he was.

What we saw was the black giants and knights chased the wanderer, and Hevadon and Zerex led the chase.

"Is that David in his demonic form?" Paul asked me.

"I don't know." I replied.

Barrages of fireballs exploded against the legions of mischief and death; and some fireballs hit both of us, forcing us to retreat or hide in buildings of Birdsville.

Meanwhile, Raine chased the assassins and was surrounded.

"Summoning Jutsu!" he invoked, with gigantic bats attacking the rumored 'Phantom Shroud' assassins.

"Universal Pull!" their leader was grabbed by Raine.

"So you dare to attack us without our warning, chakra-user? My name is Feint, and you are right that we are the Phantom Shroud."

"And you dare to assassinate me without knowing what true pain is."

A black spear from Raine cleaved the other incoming assassins successfully, with Raine delivering a blow to Feint and leaving the Phantom Shroud defenseless.

"Endure the pain, assassin. Call me my name, Pain." he left them alone.

"We're not done, yet!" Feint screamed, shooting his sword hidden on his right arm but missed by Raine's blink.

"So long for you, Feint." Feint heard Raine's voice.

"Damn you!" he screamed in rage.

The assassins were heavily injured by Raine's jutsu, except for Feint. On the other hand, Hevadon and Zerex's legions of mischief and death chased the dark wanderer in the night sky. Who is the dark wanderer? Next chapter will answer.


	4. Chapter 3: Burning Secret

**Location: IASPA Dormitory**

 **Point of View: Em Syncoice**

Now, with Raine, Jason and Paul out, Class A and Class B, both bonafides and transferees, merged in one large dormitory. This dormitory is formerly Azalev's hub during Grim Reaper's final invasion in Birdsville against Loki.

While Myron relaxed himself in a quiet rest, I somewhat "eavesdropped".

* * *

 **Eavesdropped Conversation:**

 _"Ralph, can we share this bed? Looks like you covered the whole space alone."_

 _"I alone slept this bed, but not now because of you. By the way, Bianca, what do you want from me?"_

 _"I'm bored to death, yet you were playing that 2Fuse game alone. Why can't we talk while you focus on that game?"_

 _"Sure thing. Who will initiate?"_

* * *

But there came the f***ing problem. A large demon-like silhouette hovering the moon cast fireballs in Birdsville. Haven't seen both legions but I came up that the battle was still going on, even after Myron blew the horn with utter, freaking, chaos.

"The f***. I think that Myron's horn was useless since in Midgard." I said, but I heard an angelic voice similar to Myron's.

 _"Emmanuel... I imbued a holy vessel in it. But it takes time to be neutralized. It seemed like the horn bore the powers of the titans."_

"No way... Myron must not experience a nightmare just because of that bulls*** horn!" I angered.

A ray of light summoned Azalev.

"Try not to curse. And there's something Myron, and you, should know."

"Well... I'm sure Myron and I will have a plan for it. I'm gonna let Raine, Bou, S.L., Ray, Jason and Paul assist us as fellow comrades."

"It's not just a demonic hybrid silhouette you've seen now. We will explore Lenxat camps found close to the dark elf realm of Svartalfheim."

"Lenxat? The demonic titans?"

"We don't know, but we must find Hevadon, since he obtained Loki's scepter and knew the nine Norse realms. Eight of you, three of us, and a legion of light elves and dark angels by Hevadon may be enough."

"Damn... but when?"

"Emmanuel, if I give you a signal, we will go with you."

But as I stared the moon again, the demonic silhouette fainted. Hevadon and Zerex showed up, as Azalev faded brightly.

"Hevadon, are you really... a Pegasus knight?" I asked since he, previously a dark angel, became a full-armored silver knight with golden ornaments. He wielded an axe and rode a white Pegasus.

"Exactly. The dark angel in the meteor was also me." he replied.

"How could you change form?"

"I'm like Loki though, but after obtaining his scepter, I can shift more often and can be trickier than before. Zerex, on the contrary, can reap and collect countless souls after obtaining Grim Reaper's scythe."

"I guess the powers of Loki and Grim imbued you both."

"Much more for that." Zerex said.

"Your schoolmate, I see, stole those weapons we have. I guess our forces might not be enough to stop him." Hevadon said. "Azalev might predict that one of you other than him will steal the weapons and hand over to us."

"Seriously? F*** no!" I shouted.

"But someday one of you will. You can't escape fate as you can't escape death." Zerex said to me, as both he and Hevadon faded.

Another transferee ran towards me. Also a girl like Bianca, but this time, a Class B.

"Stop right there!" I said, blocking her way.

"Who are you?" she asked me.

"Emmanuel Syncoice. Just call me Em." I replied.

"Irecka. Nice to meet ya." she introduced.

"So you're looking for whom?" I asked her.

"The Class B leader." Irecka replied.

"Ah, Myron Loyola?" I asked again.

"Is he the Class B leader?" she asked me in return.

"Yes, and I'm the Class A leader. By the way, lemme call him." I ran as the transferee followed me.

In the dormitory, I laid down beside Myron, waking him up for another new classmate of his had come.

"Yo Myron!" I said.

"What..." he rose up slowly from his rest.

"Someone's looking for you! Your new classmate!" I told him.

"Ok..." he slowly went at the exit of the dorm.

As Myron went out of the dorm, the transferee, Irecka, had a glimpse of him. That made the Class B leader astonished a bit.

"Ahm... hi..." Myron did a simple pabebe wave in front of the transferee.

Irecka smiled and responded him in return by the same wave.

"So you are?"

"Irecka. You?"

"This is Myron. Nice to meet you."

Both Irecka and Myron shook hands as the Class B transferee had a flashback.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _"EM: So you're looking for whom?"_

 _"IRECKA: The Class B leader."_

 _"EM: Ah, Myron Loyola?"_

 _"IRECKA: Is he the Class B leader?"_

 _"EM: Yes, and I'm the Class A leader."_

* * *

"Yo Emmanuel!" Myron called me.

"Wha?" I responded.

"Where the heck is the IASPA dean?"

"Dunno, but lots of transferees came here. The dean will still accept them until 2 weeks later."

"I'm sure another transferee will come."

"The hell?"

"Who's the first transferee in your Class A, Em?"

"It's still Bianca Costanza."

"Huh? Who the heck is Bianca dude?"

"The one Ralph kept staring at in the canteen."

" _All hail Bianca!_ But by the way, where are our entrance files, Em?"

"You have yours kept, Myron. I kept mine, motherf***er."

"The f***."

"Go get your f***ing bag dude, not to cuss around!"

"OK."

As Myron and I got the entrance files, I interrupted the conversation of Bianca and Ralph. Now it's about the requirements to be enrolled in IASPA.

"Hey Bianca! Come right here!" I screamed.

"But why?" the Class A transferee asked.

"I need your entrance requirements for IASPA. You might officially be our new classmate if you submitted 'em!"

"Oh, OK. Ahm Ralph, talk to ya later. Bye." we both left the dormitory together with Irecka and Myron. The bonafides remained inside the dorm. Bianca left a speck of flying kiss to the Class B bonafide in a conversation a while ago when I "eavesdropped".

* * *

 **Location: Birdsville (to Bifrost)**

 **Point of View: Hevadon**

Zerex and I, with the combined undead and elven forces, chased the winged silhouette or dark wanderer.

His fireballs summoned some weird creatures that were half-undead, half-elf; or even half-undead, half-giant. How could this be?

"These fiery, mutated creatures haunt us! Be all warned of them! They're as dangerous as us!" Zerex shouted.

"That silhouette landed on that temple!" I said, pointing to a temple in ruins. "And those creatures outnumbered us!"

"Well, give them hell." Zerex replied, initiating by a number of his Beelzebub arrows piercing the bodies of the mutated creatures.

The death knights of Zerex and my light knights and dark angels were in battle against the silhouette's minions.

"FOR THE LEGIONS!" I screamed, beginning the clashing and the massacre.

A loud, long thunder boomed Bifrost and Birdsville, as every slash of ours counted every kill of each minion the dark wanderer had just summoned.

On the contrary, the fiery creatures burned our legionnaires alive to death. In the long run, we slew them with enough valor.

As Zerex and I neared the ruins, the dark wanderer showed up. In maroon hooded cloak, with glowing crimson eyes in a shadowy black visage, having reddish-brown wings, and wielding glaives combining the scepter and the scythe's parts; the wanderer laughed in front of us hysterically and in a sinister mood.

"That voice is like of a student." I wondered.

"A student stole our weapons?" Zerex added with a doubt.

I screamed to the wanderer, demanding that Zerex and I demand justice for the deceiver and the soul-reaper.

"NO MATTER WHO YOU ARE, GLAIVE-USING WANDERER, THE SOULS OF LOKI AND GRIM REAPER DEMAND JUSTICE! YOUR PURPOSE IS ALL FROM YOUR GREED! YOU ALONE MUST ANSWER AND PAY FOR YOUR HEINOUS TREACHERY!"

The wanderer walked slowly towards us, and replied in solemn, sinister mood.

"Seeking for Loki and Grim's justice is useless, making you coward and dependent of masters. Now, I will show you the true meaning of my purpose."

He showed us the scythe and the scepter, saying...

"But I will never return them back to you, because I am once their ally fighting for them, but I was denied. Wanna seek justice? Here is your wish, for I alone will take revenge to them. Their spirits will never reside on those weapons, as I never care of my own curse. I am once a school leader, but I want being a realm leader. In short, I need... more... POWER!"

The wanderer summoned his fiery, mutated creatures again, challenging us for the second time.

"May chaos, fear, and death come right back to all of you; and DarkFlame will emerge indisputably as the most powerful ruler."

"DarkFlame?" the Phantom Shroud, standing at a large pillar to Bifrost, doubted about the wanderer.

Meanwhile, three students ran to the pillars to Bifrost; which when activated, a rainbow bridge to Asgard will show. No one activated the bridge yet.

A student named Raine, who turned to be a spiritual energy manipulator, confronted the assassins again.

"Those assassins never stopped finding me. Be warned, they will ambush us." he said.

"That dark wanderer neared the pillars!" Zerex shouted as the dark wanderer went close to Bifrost, as our legions slew his mutants again.

"At long last, deceiver. I will conquer your realm." the wanderer said, attempting to activate the rainbow bridge with his glaives.

A Beelzebub arrow from Zerex hit the wanderer, but was left harmless after a fatal blow.

"Death knight, I have the reaper's scythe, as I am not harmed by death itself. Why can't you accept me as the realm leader now? I have surpassed you all. Not even Death can stop me." the wanderer spoke his pride, making Zerex enraged.

"Your glaives are useless without Loki and Grim dropping their weapons. They are nothing without the original. I know what your purpose is, DarkFlame. You're just a student wanting to be more than a deity for nothing!" I said as I listened to his speech while in battle.

"One by one, your legions will be severed without warning. No one can surpass my power, even the God of Mischief will be deceived by me. I know that the scepter and the scythe is your key towards power, but I already possess them, leaving you powerless." the wanderer replied, slashing me and Zerex in one shot.

This slash instantly put us to a blow of critical injury, while I almost become incapacitated.

"I won't do a coup de grace to both of you, for you'll be my last victims. Enjoy the show first as I will conquer all realms before slaying you." the wanderer flew quickly to Bifrost and ended up by a blink which no one noticed.

The rainbow bridge faded as the pillars were left damaged by the slash of his glaives.

"Paladin!" Zerex called me as we were critically injured.

"That wanderer... must be... slain!" I said, forcing myself to get up in place.

A ray of light shone in between us, showing Azalev.

"That wanderer is actually a student in thirst for power. What about another student enough for his defeat?" he spoke.

"No way. The students will be in danger!" I denied, but the holy knight performed a healing spell.

"It is already planned, yet even I never know who." Azalev pursued.

"We'll never give up. We will still fight without the students!" Zerex said.

"Hevadon, Asgard is the second realm being invaded. Svartalfheim is the first."

"No way. It cannot be! LOKI!"

"The wanderer might use his demonic hybrids in Svartalfheim. We will go there; the students need you, like they needed Loki. I know you might deceive them, but I need your deception to outwit those mutants." Azalev advised.

"Death knight!" I turned to Zerex, who was now trotting his undead horse.

"I'll have another purpose. Let me remain unattended, for I need another weapon." Zerex said, leaving me and Azalev alone. "Linew will take my lead when I ain't around."

The black fiend of death, Linew, was present with the other undead forces. He led the undead march back to Birdsville.

"Onward!" he shouted.

"I'll just give you a signal, and we will go there." Azalev said, fading.

* * *

 **Location: IASPA**

 **Point of View: Myron Loyola**

"Can you submit your entrance files, Irecka?" I asked, receiving her requirements.

With Emmanuel, we still accept files even late at night. Another student, now a boy, suddenly blinked towards Em.

"Name, please?" Em asked.

"Narfi." the student said.

* * *

 **Flashback 2 (Em's POV):**

 _"The deceiver, who named himself Loki Senna, hid me with his cloak and shifted himself into a serpent and turned me invisible. My dad, which I named him Alphon Bruce Syncoice, fired his gun before Loki actually shifted. The serpent quickly moved out from my house as my dad yelled my name. I actually don't have a middle name, but Loki deceitfully placed his 'Senna' name as my middle name temporarily, and intentionally introduced Narfi as my brother. When Loki revealed himself, my middle name fades, but I don't know what will unexpectedly happen to Narfi."_

* * *

"Brother?" Em wondered about Loki's children.

"Emmanuel... my father Loki knows about us, yet you were just... abducted and adopted by him." Narfi said, giving his files to the blonde.

"I agreed on you... yet he no longer uses his 'Loki Senna' name. If he still used it, we will be affected."

"Where is my father now?"

"He died..."

* * *

 **Flashback 3 (Loki's POV):**

" _Instead, Grim dropped his body like a log, exhausted and scratched by every slash of the scepter. I dropped my scepter and walked slowly to get his scythe. A final explosion occurred right in front of me, as the final curse of death from Grim's scythe instantly killed me. Souls whirled out from Grim, fading as soon as we both fell to casualty. The smoke faded, and what remained is the resurrected Em, two fallen bodies, the scepter, the scythe, and the very concerned Bea."_

* * *

Narfi and Emmanuel lamented on Loki's sudden death during his final duel against Grim Reaper.

"Let's get back to work, brother." Emmanuel said, receiving his files and classifying him a Class A transferee.

"His scepter... I must see..." Narfi requested.

"I apologize." the blonde said.

"And why?"

"The wanderer got his scepter and used them for his own good."

"No way! That wanderer..."

"He must be f***ed up by Loki's minions."

"Agreed."

Meanwhile, I was done processing Irecka's files, guiding her to the dormitory.

"Hey Irecka, I have classified you as... my new classmate..." I said.

"Oh really?" she asked in wonder.

"Yes, of course." I replied with shivers.

"Hey Myron, what just happened to you?"

"Damn this cold..."

"Is it OK for you if you're gonna borrow a jacket?"

"Sure, thanks."

"Emmanuel!" Irecka shouted a call.

"Irecka?" Em just wondered.

"May I borrow your black jacket? Myron is shivering..."

"Oh sure... catch 'em!"

Em stripped his jacket, throwing it to Irecka. I received Em's jacket she gave to me. Suddenly, I felt an earthquake.

"THIS MUST BE THE DARK WANDERER!" the blonde bonafide screamed.

Next chapter will reveal more.


	5. Chapter 4: Dual Assaults

**Location: Bifrost** **(to Asgard)**

 **Point of View: Zerex**

Leaving Hevadon and Azalev, I activated the rainbow bridge with struggle.

Wandering alone the bridge, I was teleported to Asgard... again. Seeing the maroon wanderer's minions invading the halls of Asgard, I summoned my undead comrades in an attempt to slay them. Good thing that I saw rays of golden light attacking the wanderer's minions.

"Could this be Agri No Seimei?" I wondered.

Never got over with the rays, I heard the voices.

"Ljosalfar comrades, aid those Asgardian forces!"

"It's really Agri and her elves! I need another aid." I said.

With a ray of light showing the blonde Agri No Seimei light elf, I was confronted by her sword.

"Zerex. Unworthy visit from you, death knight." she initiated.

"I ain't here to stab you to death, light elf queen. The dark wanderer invaded this Asgard, and I came to aid their forces."

"You and your undead forces were one single force of terror in Asgard, since Grim Reaper also invaded here and clashed on me and Loki."

"Never to discuss the past, Seimei. Hevadon owned the scepter, and I owned the scythe. No longer a Loki and a Grim, it's now us. The wanderer stole both weapons for his own good, and I'll never let him conquer Loki's realm."

"If that is your case, Zerex, then where were Loki and Grim in the first place you said it?"

"Both suffered a loss, with Grim Reaper being defeated first."

"And how'd you know that the dark wanderer is in Asgard right now?"

"Here you'll see." I left the light elf and slew the minions of the wanderer. Agri No Seimei incidentally followed this massacre.

"The races of giants, elves and undead... they merged into one single hybrid race. Ànd their powers came from the original magic discharged by both Loki and Grim." Agri witnessed.

"There's something you don't know, Seimei. The wanderer, with our scepter and scythe in his hands, created this freak legion of mischief and death... both by that description you uttered."

"Zerex, have Hevadon and you now led Loki and Grim's forces? Much like both of you were the reason why this conflict remains unsettled!"

"Supposedly unsettled, but the dark wanderer comes in."

"So... alliance comes forthwith after that wanderer's theft?"

"Agreed."

Both Agri No Seimei and I eradicated the wanderer's creatures in the realm of Asgard. On the other hand, it was Hevadon and Azalev in Bifrost who gave a signal to the selected IASPA students.

"The wanderer's legionnaires invaded Svartalfheim! Hevadon, invoke your jotunns to battle!" Azalev uttered his signal.

 **Location: IASPA**

 **Point of View: Em Syncoice**

A ray of light shone directly ahead of me, showing Azalev.

"Oh f***..." I cussed in sudden dismay.

"This... is the signal, Emmanuel. Your fellow students should be warned." he said.

"S***!" I again cussed.

"The wanderer invaded Asgard right after Svartalfheim was dominated. That silhouette put us to critical situation!"

"Where the hell are Raine, Myron, Bou, Ray, Jason, Paul and S.L.?"

"Coming, motherf***ers!" Myron first responded.

"Now, we'll f***ing give 'em hell, Em!" it was S.L. who seconded the motion.

"Here I come, blondie!" Ray also responded.

"This will be a great test!" Bou added the responses.

To add another member, Irecka just showed up and interrupted the convo.

"Can you please join me in this venture?"

"Well, go ahead." I replied.

Lightning bolts suddenly strike the school grounds, showing Raine, Paul and Jason.

"Now go ahead, Azalev." Raine just uttered.

"TO SVARTALFHEIM!" Azalev screamed, teleporting with us to the realm of the shadow elves.

"What's with this dark f***ing chamber?" Myron asked while in Svartalfheim, thinking he had a quest for power.

"I dunno. We'll just check it out." I replied, and all the world's in silence.

A strange creature passed through us quickly. That made Myron in chaos about those creatures.

"S***. What the f*** is going on here?" Myron cussed.

"We students just walked and walked in Svartalfheim, and a f***ing weird creature..." I replied, but a grim roar interrupted me.

"Where the hell is Aza?" Ray started to wonder about Azalev's presence.

The realm was again in silence, until a violent explosion broke a wall with lots of blood dropping out there.

"What the f***!" Myron cussed.

In silence again in the darker regions of Svartalfheim, we suddenly saw the glowing, flaming eyes of the creatures.

"I f***ing need a flashlight b****es..." the Class B bonafide leader shivered.

"No way... WE'RE DAMN SURROUNDED!" Bou screamed.

"F***. This Svartalfheim s*** gave me such feeling of terror..." I shivered also.

"Guess what? Azalev isn't present here! Look at us. We shivered in fear of those wandering demons!" Jason complained.

But a slash of Azalev's sword darkened the whole area again.

"Now DragonVayne, onward." Azalev called on to his sword, bursting the area into flames.

"Summoning jutsu." it was Raine's turn to attack the creatures of the darkness by his gigantic frogs and bats with their eyes having purple glows that match his Rinnegan eyes.

"Do you know what those demons are?" Paul asked.

"They are not actually demons. They are like Hex - being a half-demon half-beast. These hybrids are such demonic chimeras wandering in Svartalfheim and devouring the souls of the shadow elves." the energy manipulator replied.

"Then come the Lenxat tribe." Azalev warned us.

Upon knowing about the Lenxat demon hybrids, we turned this such Svartalfheim terror into an IASPA valor. Slaying the Lenxat in this realm, we turned this tide of war in our favors.

"The Lenxat must be the dark wanderer's minions." I said.

"These Lenxat creatures originally are offsprings of demons and chimeras, not created by the dark wanderer." Raine spoke to me.

"Hmmmm... the dark wanderer is never involved in Svartalfheim? Oh what the f***... you mean that wanderer first seized Asgard!" I exclaimed.

"More Lenxat creatures coming! Prepare your f***ing weapons!" Myron said.

"Bring it on, b****es!" S.L. responded quickly.

"Careful, Myron..." now it was Irecka who uttered her words.

Still slaying the Lenxat creatures, we cleared another room from Svartalfheim. But there came the f***ing problem.

"Seems like there may be gems or legendary artifacts in this spooky realm. Lemme check that nest..." Myron said in a determined mood.

Raine followed the Class B leader to the Lenxat nest. The rest of us followed them both.

"Irecka?" I called to the Class B transferee.

"What is it?" she responded.

"MYRON! RIGHT ABOVE YOU!" Paul screamed, seeing a Lenxat claw over Myron's head.

The claw grabbed the Class B leader.

"S***!" he screamed with an offensive curse.

"M-M-MYRON!" Irecka, Raine and I screamed.

A Lenxat demon attempted to devour Myron from the nest.

"Could this be... Shingeki time?" I said in valor, running towards the devouring creature.

Another f***ing problem coming? Of course.

"WHAT THE!" I shouted as the creature devoured the Class B leader... alive.

Irecka, upon seeing this tragedy, started to cry in response.

"F***! So close! F*** you, human devourer!" I again shouted, with my middle finger pointing to the Lenxat creature.

"Myron... how could this happen to you?" Irecka sobbed.

"S***! That f***ing freak must pay for this!" I cussed.

Meanwhile, the Lenxat creature witnessed its stomach cracking. Blood flowed out from there.

"And what the f*** is that?" S.L. cussed.

Demonic claws cut the creature's stomach open. Could this be Myron... in demonic form?

"Dude?" Ray wondered.

The Lenxat creature's stomach was shattered to pieces, with more blood flowing out. Flames suddenly erupted in the nest.

"Oh s***!" I was splashed by the Lenxat blood.

A claw from the Lenxat stomach was shown up suddenly, which made other IASPA students run away to go further.

"Does this mutant grow its own claw?" Bou wondered.

"No way, some other demon maimed that!" S.L. contradicted.

"We must be ready; maybe a demon inside the Lenxat stomach will try to instill fear to us!" I warned.

The Lenxat stomach shattered again, with more and more blood being splashed out from the creature. The nest exploded in response, creating an exit to Svartalfheim.

Outside the realm of the shadow elves, a harsh thunderstorm brewed, with more Dokkalfar shadow elves escaping. Flames inside Svartalfheim changed the ambiance of the realm, causing destruction of the realm by the invading Lenxat creatures.

"Oh no... this is now getting worse!" Jason spoke in a loud voice.

"What? We'll gonna escape or fight?" Bou gave us questions.

Raine's minions were even slain by the Lenxat creature in danger. Impacts in Svartalfheim, explosions, and even slashes from the creatures easily slew his summons.

"Fires, bones, blood... everywhere in Svartalfheim. No more darkness?" I asked.

"I don't know, but if we'll gonna slay all these creatures, this realm will be restored! The shadow elves of Dex are our priority right now!" Azalev encouraged.

"I'm ready, Azalev! Summoning jutsu!" Raine volunteered and summoned his same Rinnegan minions. Forcing the demon inside the Lenxat creature to come out from it, the Lenxat creature explodes upon expelling the demon, killing the recently summoned minions again.

"NO!" the spiritual energy manipulator was even shocked.

The explosion even blew off the flames in Svartalfheim, remaining only the flames around the collapsed nest. A red winged demon showed up with flames in its neck, wrists and ankles; its horns on the forehead; and its back and shoulders partially covered with sharp bones. Smoke and blood only remained in Svartalfheim, with flames dotting the area.

"WHERE IS MYRON?" I screamed furiously in tune with Irecka's nearly endless tears.

A sinister laughter just responded me.

"F*** YOU! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY HE WAS DEVOURED BY A MUTANT!" I again screamed with my middle finger pointed in front of the demon.

"You are wrong. A Lenxat creature devoured him, and this spawned me. I won't let you know who I am, but in order for you to save your friend..."

"I'm gonna slay you? Such a great idea, b****. If it's really Myron intact in your own f***ing flesh, I'll consider you such a f***ing liar."

"His soul is channeled by that dead beast to me. I must guess, his flesh exploded also, but you'll never know where his bones will be found."

"F*** YOU!" his speech gave me a raged face palm, forcing me to sit with the woeful Irecka.

"What in the world just happened?" Jason asked.

"I will never believe that Myron is dead. Surely he isn't." Azalev said.

"Let your true self be revealed, idiot." I slowly stood in increasing fury, grabbing my chainsaw and charging towards the demon. Azalev chased me in this situation to the exit cave, but the demon was under attack by a dark angel.

 **Location: Svartalfheim**

 **Point of View: Azalev**

"Hevadon?" I just wondered a bit.

The red demon from the Lenxat creature's stomach attacked the black angel that cast him a barrage of fireballs.

"Hevadon! I want you to be careful! That demon is not from Asmu, Hexev or even the wanderer; but it is still dangerous and can kill anyone in one slash or torture anyone by possession." I warned.

"I'm never possessed, and even his slashes can be dodged explicitly." Hevadon uttered in a determined mood.

"Carry on it, deceiver. This blonde one and I will find the Horned Demon." I said.

Another dungeon-like cave from the same realm of the Dokkalfar, or shadow elves, was explored. Still, Lenxat creatures dotted the area, but not the demon under attack by the newer deceiver.

"I'll be the one to handle this; if the demon accidentally attacks you, just counter." I said to the blonde.

"But why?" Emmanuel responded by a question.

"Hevadon, the one supposedly a scepter-user, is now your ally since in Midgard. No Loki anymore and even no Grim. Both Hevadon and Zerex obtained the right weapons as successors, until that maroon wanderer messed them up and conquered for such personal gain."

"Asgard is invaded, but not this realm? The f***."

A falling fireball, indicating the demon falling due to Hevadon, was in tune with Em's chase and to-be-slashed preparation. The battle will continue in the next chapter, so stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 5: The Horned Demon

**Location: Svartalfheim**

 **Point of View: Hevadon**

"BLONDE GUY OVER THERE! DODGE!"

The falling fireball almost hit the blonde guy Emmanuel, while running from the exit caverns of Svartalfheim and entering the second cavern. I had difficulty attacking the demon, but this challenge forced Azalev to formulate a second plan.

"EM!" the holy knight finally screamed.

"Azalev?" Emmanuel responded.

"The demon lands there right after it explodes! We have to defeat this demon!"

"Ah, I really, really wanna annihilate this motherf***er."

Raine, the purple-eyed spiritual energy manipulator, with an orange hair and a black suit, walked to the tallest, highest peak of this realm. With his needles, pins, cylindrical blades, and barbed wires briefly flashed with red streaks of lightning once, he prepared a 'summoning jutsu'... but with a different chanted rite.

"I SUMMON THEE, MY FAMILIAR!" he screamed; and five gigantic bats, with purple eyes and other traits like his, rushed to the scene where the demon was in clash of.

The demon, surviving the fall, was under attack by the summons of Raine. Azalev, Emmanuel and I also tried to slay it.

In Raine's area, some other creatures from the Lenxat tribe ambushed him. Spells of 'almighty push' and 'universal pull' without a chant was discovered, and all of the ambushing creatures were slain.

Suddenly, an explosion occurred and attempted to crumble the highest peak. A demonic silhouette had spawned from below, far from Raine's position.

On the other hand, the current demon delivered a blow to the summons of Raine, forcing Hevadon, Azalev and Emmanuel to retreat. Again, the five summoned bats were still alive, as Azalev summoned his knights to battle. I, on the contrary, never did so.

"I'll go back to Loki's realm. Heed my warning: The wanderer never stopped conquering the nine realms of Yggdrasil. If this happens, an all-out war will reign!" I spoke, in a perspective flashback of Loki's forces battling Grim Reaper and his fellow Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse members.

After my speech to both Azalev and Em, I flew and blinked away from Svartalfheim.

* * *

 **Location: Second Cavern Entrance (Svartalfheim)**

 **Point of View: Em Syncoice**

"Where's the realm of Lokz?" I asked.

"Asgard. That's where Hevadon is trying to say to us." the demigod of light replied.

"And what does he mean Yggdrasil?"

"Loki stated that it's The Norse World Tree. The wanderer tried to invade the nine realms it holds. Musspellheim, Niflheim, Asgard, Midgard, Vanaheim, Jotunheim, Nidavellir, Alfheim, and THIS Svartalfheim are the nine realms. He and his allies wandered all of them, Grim invaded some."

"I only know two - which is Midgard and this."

"Midgard is YOUR realm; there's even a Midgard town Hevadon and Zerex clashed in. The portal area where the two clashed with the wanderer is actually Bifrost, connecting Loki's realm and yours."

"Is it where the full moon shone on while they clashed with the dark motherf***er? I've seen the full moon, with the bat-like s*** hovering over."

"Where did you see the moon?"

"Dorm, while listening to Bianca's conversations..."

* * *

 **Flashback (Em's POV):**

*gazing the full moon while listening to Ralph and Bianca's conversation*

 _"Ralph, can we share this bed? Looks like you covered the whole space alone."_

 _"I alone slept this bed, but not now because of you. By the way, Bianca, what do you want from me?"_

 _"I'm bored to death, yet you were playing that 2Fuse game alone. Why can't we talk while you focus on that game?"_

 _"Sure thing. Who will initiate?"_

* * *

"...about 2Fuse."

"2Fuse? How come you say that?" Azalev was getting curious.

"I've seen a bat-like silhouette while they talked about 2Fuse in which Ralph was alone playing the game in a bed inside the dorm, while Bianca initiated the talk in the same bed." I replied.

"2Fuse... so this game might mean 'to fuse'! Maybe you never know that the silhouette is the wanderer itself; and while Ralph played the 2Fuse game, Hevadon and Zerex joined forces and clashed with him, with the wanderer initiating with a fireball."

While our conversation continued, the demon was struggling to attack Azalev's knights and Raine's summoned creatures. In this case, it was blown up in the sky; as Raine himself prepared a spear and cast a universal pull silently to stab the demon.

Blood was splashed from the back. The soul flew away to where the explosion occurred.

A booming sound from below was sensed by Raine's energy.

"Another demon. That might be the Lenxat's chief." he said, trying to cast his spell.

"UNIVERSAL PULL!"

The universal pull wasn't even enough to pull the demon towards him.

"Well... there's still another way. I will contact Azalev." Raine said.

The holy knights of Azalev were automatically summoned to Raine's area. Again, Raine cast his summons; while the demigod of light and I were instantly teleported to the same place, this time with Irecka, Bou, S.L., Ray, Jason and Paul included.

"Where's the Class B leader?" Azalev asked.

"The red demon was defeated, and Myron's soul was re-channeled by another demon." Raine replied.

"Then the slain demon will release Myron and we have to slay another one for Azalev to resurrect him." I said in reply to Raine's words.

"Em, this area is dangerous. You and Irecka must go back to IASPA right now, same with your other friends. The portal is ready. Raine and I will handle this for now. We will come back after six days." Azalev said, activating the portal to IASPA.

* * *

 **Location: IASPA Dormitory**

In this case, we seven students went back to the dormitory. Inside, we only saw Bianca and Ralph sleeping in the same bed.

"Oh what the f***!" I cussed in shock. "Where the f*** are the other Class A mates?"

"Don't you know, Em, you don't see many people sleeping inside the dorm, b****! Even when Cathy was once present here and we ALL slept in the same f***ing bed is NEVER ENOUGH!" S.L. also cussed in reply to my curses.

"Damn... why must I wait for six days for Myron to come back here?" Irecka sadly asked in dismay.

"And where the f*** is Cathy then?" I asked again.

"That's what I don't know where she is; but aside from you, S.L. and I, there is Bianca. Class A." Bou replied.

"Yo Irecka... I'm certain that Myron will come back here after six days, but no need to worry. He's still intact, he's still cool, and he's still handsome. See? Not even I can surpass his appearance." I replied to Irecka's words.

"How can you imagine wandering from Svartalfheim back to IASPA in Midgard? It will take you six days when there's no stopping in wandering around." Paul added.

"S***. If that is the case, Myron will be resurrected here by Azalev after six days of our f***ing waiting." I said to Paul.

"I hope he will come back here..." Irecka replied.

"Patience, Irecka. You need patience." Paul advised.

As we went quiet inside the dormitory, the night sky also became calm and still showing the full moon I stared before. Far from the dorm, a white cat roamed around the school grounds, turning to be Cathy's pet Knev.

* * *

 **Location: Svartalfheim**

 **Point of View: Azalev**

"I SUMMON THEE, MY FAMILIAR!" Raine again cast his summoning spell.

I also summoned my holy knights. In this case, it's the end of this Svartalfheim terror.

As Raine's summons and my knights battled the other Lenxat creatures, we rushed to the demon's area when it exploded. There, we saw its visage: with its crimson body full of horns and sharp bones protruding its back, arms, legs, shoulders, and head; its spiked tail, sharp claws, and an intimidating and diabolical face; this is our critical situation until a dark elf wandered far away from us.

"The Horned Demon. Let me name that as such." I spoke.

"I've seen a dark elf there." Raine uttered, seeing the elf wielding his sword and solely attacking the Lenxat creatures.

"Dex?" I wondered.

"If you say that this Svartalfheim was ruled by shadow elves, maybe that dark elf defended this realm. Never knew about Dex, by the way."

"Well, let's get started."

I initiated the favor by activating my light wings and wielded DragonVayne. One on one, I battled the demon. On the other hand, Raine sacrificed his own self; turning invisible and activating his six clones as a result.

The first clone used Raine's "Almighty Push" and "Universal Pull" spells, and can also devastate a realm by an exploding sphere he cast.

The second clone can augment himself and sacrifice his arms as explosive decoys, and used his forehead as spiritual cannon.

The third clone used Raine's "Summoning Jutsu" spell, even copying his "I summon thee my familiar" chant.

The fourth clone can drain the soul and the magic of enemies, like what Raine did during Grim Reaper's battle against the Five River Men of Underworld.

The fifth clone can form a defensive barrier that can nullify enemies' magics while absorbing them.

Lastly, the sixth clone can summon a gigantic skull-like entity that has the aura to regenerate itself and the other clones; also determining the judgement of the trapped enemies by either ripping their souls and burning them alive, or letting them go out of the entity.

"Raine?" I stared at the first clone, looking like Raine himself at a first glance.

"You can call me Raine right now." the first clone said.

At a dark cave, Raine was teleported; with his face empty of black pins, his body empty of sharp objects, his ears empty of needles, and his neck empty of barbed wires. Long, sharp circular blades protrude at his back. Exhausted, he summoned a weird, humanoid, grotesque beast that rested inside the cave, leaving the mountain on it partially collapsed.

"When we six spiritual paths die, Raine will come back here and use all of our spells. He is the outer spiritual path here." the first clone said.

"And what shall I do to slay this demon?" I asked.

"We will help you slay that demon. In six days, Raine will come back to Midgard together with your disciple." the last clone replied.

"I summon thee, my familiar!" the third clone summoned gigantic frogs.

"I summon thee, the Face of Judgement!" the last clone cast the entity.

"Your turn to initiate, Azalev. We six will just support you." the first clone said.

"OK." I agreed, now attacking the horned demon. I cast divine light magic and the demon also cast evil shadow magic.

"I know why Raine did these paths." I said to myself.

The fourth clone drained every magic the demon cast, as the fifth clone created a barrier that shielded me from the demon's attacks. The first clone also attacked the horned demon using the spells Raine frequently cast: the "almighty push" and the "universal pull". The second clone also attacked the demon using his "explosive decoys". The third and the last clone stood at the left and right sides of the skull-like entity, waiting for the demon to get into it. And I was the one attacking the demon at a close range.

"I don't understand. Why do you clones, the summons, and Raine himself have sharp objects decorating your bodies?" I asked while in a clash.

"We all have black receivers. Even Raine's spear isn't actually a spear, it's a used black receiver. The black receiver is used to sense chakra, or now spiritual energy. Do you notice his black spear?" the first clone replied.

"Not yet."

"In battle form, Raine has the same outfit like mine. He doesn't have the black receivers in his IASPA form."

"Now I understand. Another one: Raine before never cloned himself into six, and used all of the magics you six paths have."

"He's not just a spiritual energy manipulator or a chakra user. He's the outer path and can control us six. He sacrificed purposely due to the critical intention. He can even change chants but the spell remains the same upon cast."

"When you die here, and he has his hub here, will your bodies be stored in his hub?"

"Exactly. Now, this demon will be defeated by you. Watch us attack, and deliver coup de grace."

The first clone prepared a black sphere to force the ground to form a sphere outside it. Then the second clone prepared his spiritual cannon in his forehead. As the sphere lands on an area where the horned demon was, a ball of immense spiritual energy was shot right to it, forcing the skull-like entity to shoot two tendril-like projectiles to bind the demon and bear its surroundings purple flames.

I now heard Raine's voice, as I walked to the entity.

"Do you devour the flesh and the soul of a student?"

The demon ignored Raine's question and refused to answer, forcing the entity to burn it alive. I finished a final blow by a piercing strike of DragonVayne, as the souls consumed by the whole Lenxat tribe were released. The demon's spirit was ripped as its body was burned to ashes.

Raine, still in the cave, cast a spell that revived Svartalfheim's dark elves and even Myron.

"Those souls of the dead that are slain in this realm, be revived and finish your mission from where you have not done!"

The mysterious elf, alone in the realm, was shocked that the dark elves still lived in their own realm, the realm of Svartalfheim.

"Dex. Your realm... is free." I said to the mysterious elf, who turned out to be Dex.

I still hear Raine's voice.

"Holy knight, I will still channel my spiritual energy towards Myron. May the divine light imbue you. Initiate your rite of resurrection to him! If I alone will resurrect him, I will die in this realm!"

Raine's black receivers flashed red, indicating that he began his channeling. I saw a flash of red lightning and all his six paths were gone.

As my sword was thrusted to the ground, I was bestowed by a bright aura as yellow bolts of lightning flashed in Svartalfheim. Dex, in response, also gave something to me in return.

"Holy knight, you set Svartalfheim free from the intruding creatures. I will do what you need now." she said, thrusting her sword and purple lightning bolts flashed in both Midgard and Svartalfheim.

In IASPA, a storm was brewed due to the same matter.

"It has begun." Raine said, with his black receivers still flashing red.

Dex, Raine and I had our auras and spells intensified as we did an attempt to revive my disciple. Purple, red and yellow flashes of lightning collided with one another; as the rite of resurrection has begun.

"For six days, my disciple and friend will rise! May the divine light bring back his life!" I shouted, with my sword glowing with light.

Other events will happen in the next chapter, so stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 6: Comeback

**Location: IASPA**

 **Point of View: Bianca Costanza**

Despite Class A's disturbances with our sleepover with Ralph at the night the battle had come, I woke up so early to see the sunrise. Looking around inside the dormitory, many students populate this room, sleeping after their arguments last night a few hours after the 2Fuse game.

* * *

 **Flashback (Em's POV):**

 _"EM: Oh what the f***!" I cussed in shock. "Where the f*** are the other Class A mates?"_

 _"S.L.: Don't you know, Em, you don't see many people sleeping inside the dorm, b****! Even when Cathy was once present here and we ALL slept in the same f***ing bed is NEVER ENOUGH!"_

 _"IRECKA: Damn... why must I wait for six days for Myron to come back here?"_

 _"EM: And where the f*** is Cathy then?"_

 _"BOU: That's what I don't know where she is; but aside from you, S.L. and I, there is Bianca. Class A."_

 _"EM: Yo Irecka... I'm certain that Myron will come back here after six days, but no need to worry. He's still intact, he's still cool, and he's still handsome. See? Not even I can surpass his appearance."_

 _"PAUL: How can you imagine wandering from Svartalfheim back to IASPA in Midgard? It will take you six days when there's no stopping in wandering around."_

 _"EM: S***. If that is the case, Myron will be resurrected here by Azalev after six days of our f***ing waiting."_

 _"IRECKA: I hope he will come back here..."_

 _"PAUL: Patience, Irecka. You need patience."_

* * *

So calm that I can experience a feeling of some joy, I attempted to go out from the dormitory. Suddenly, a ray of light shone directly on me, even if I just wore my white set of house clothes!

"Who are you?" I asked.

I also hear a voice.

"Azalev."

"And what're you doing here? Come confront me, I wanna know!"

"Not this time, model. I just want you to pass my message that your friends will act out after six days."

"Model? I ain't a model, Azalev. I am Bianca, and what's your message to me? I am open to your topics right now."

"OK. After six days, Ralph's classmate, Myron, will come back. But this isn't done yet. Angels and demons will invade your school. After that, I want you students to be warned, for demonic possessions will occur randomly here."

"And what do you mean?"

"Try to ask your friends; they are the bonafides of this school, so they may have knowledge about those. I just sent you my simple messages."

"OK, I'll look forward to that."

The ray of light faded and was replaced by sunshine. I ran to the dormitory and attempted to wake Emmanuel up.

"Emmanuel?" I called, and he slowly rose up in response.

"Yo... why're you so early?" he asked.

"Azalev... he's got a warning..."

"Eh?"

"He said that demonic possessions will occur randomly here, as angels and demons will invade IASPA."

"F***... I'm gonna warn Beatrice about this s***. She confronted a demon last year, same with me."

S.L. and Bou also rose up in tune of our convo.

"Azalev will still invade here, I swear. He's an angel!" S.L. spoke first.

"Even Nemela will come back here." Emmanuel replied.

"Or maybe Asmudeus!" Bou uttered.

"Well, Bianca, we will also contact Azalev. Wanna join our party?" the blonde requested.

"No, thanks. I'm just gonna stay here for some school announcements." I replied.

"S.L.! Bou! Bring this new s*** on!" Emmanuel commanded.

"But where is Azalev now? I never saw his visage." I asked.

"He will visit here after six days. He's in another realm. I'll leave it to your 'infatuated 2Fuser' for more info about that. That's all, and we'll gonna go. GUYS!" he yelled.

"EM!" both S.L. and Bou responded.

"BRING IT ON, THEN!"

"ALL HAIL!"

S.L., Bou and Emmanuel rushed out from the dorm, still wearing their house clothes. Hearing Azalev's voice...

"Em..."

"Azalev! We heed your warnings from our sexy Class A model." the blonde spoke.

"Go back to Svartalfheim, your Class B leader has come. Stay in that realm for six days. You'll expect a miracle to happen."

"WHAT THE F***! WHY?"

"No longer a danger, and the portal's ready for three of you."

As the portal was activated, I was left without anyone talking to me. In this case, I got my make-up brush and laid on the bed Ralph shared with me.

* * *

 _"RALPH: Sure thing. Who will initiate?"_

* * *

"I will." I whispered to myself, using the make-up brush to gently stroke Ralph, whom I call as the Class Bae. His cheeks, his nose, and suddenly...

"Hey... that frigging tickles!" he said upon rising. I chuckled a bit.

"Too bored without anyone talking..." I said.

"Still sleeping here but you... tickled me! I'll have my vengeance!" the Class Bae uttered.

"Go on and tickle me." I tempted him to do so, with a 'come here' finger gesture.

But we're both interrupted.

"Yo Ralph, where is Em?" his classmate, Paul started to speak upon rising.

"I don't know, but I heard Azalev's voices." the Class Bae replied.

"Azalev? What are his plans for that blonde Class A leader? Also, Bou and S.L., where the hell are they?"

"I don't know where they are right now."

Paul turned to me after this.

"Ahm... Ms. Make-Up Brush Stroker, do you know where they are?"

"Before I'll answer your question, Mr. ISCL, I will just remind you not to call me Ms. Make-Up Brush Stroker."

"And who the hell are you?"

"Call me Bianca."

"OK, Paul. Nice to meet you, but let's go back to my question. Where are your Class A mates Emmanuel, S.L., and Bou?"

"Azalev told them to go back to... what did he say? Svar... Svartaf... damn this! I'm confused of the name!"

"You mean... SVART-ALF-HEIM?"

"Maybe."

"Ah! I know that place."

"And you know where Azalev is?"

"Same place, Svartalfheim. Heck, if I also woke up that same time, I will go with them, also with Myron's infatuated entity. What 'bout you?"

"Still enjoying here, especially with your Class B mate, my 'Class Bae'."

"Interesting, Bianc. That babyface you slept with is our prince charming in Class B. Lemme have another question: Are you infatuated with that babyface?"

"Paul... I... I can't explain..."

"WHEW! Why can't you just admit? It's normal to have such infa; that babyface is cute and handsome, you are beautiful and gorgeous. Fit for both of you as couples!" he requested.

"Shut up!" I shouted, but with a smile in my face that made me chuckle.

* * *

 **Location: Svartalfheim**

Meanwhile, Bou, S.L. and Emmanuel successfully went back to Svartalfheim. Suddenly, Emmanuel noticed the purple, red, and yellow streaks of lightning.

"S***. Is this a f***ing gathering?" he cussed.

"Look, it's Azalev near us!" S.L. called.

"A ritual?" Bou, noticing his black hair starting to grow, was startled.

"This could be their rite of Myron's resurrection!" the blonde leader of Class A said.

"Sort of, but we must not disturb the three." Bou advised.

"Eh? But why the f*** did they do that s***?" S.L. cussed.

"And Raine! Where is he? The red streak is HIS indicator, but I haven't seen him!" Em asked in worry.

"Azalev has yellow streaks as his indicator, and that shadow elf has purple streaks as that same role." S.L. added.

"I've seen that elf and Azalev, but not Raine." Bou searched.

Suddenly, a yellow streak of lightning flashed near them and created a small crater. With this, three tents appeared.

"Azalev gave us these tents! We can rest here!" S.L. uttered.

"But it's good for almost a f***ing week." Bou cussed.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" the Class A gangster (S.L.) insisted.

In the crater, another yellow streak of lightning flashed, and a circular table with three chairs appeared.

"And what's with this f***ing table?" Em asked, letting two holy knights appear. These knights brought them a large baggage full of...

"FFFOOOOOODDD!" Bou screamed for the baggage and ran to the table.

Azalev's voice was even heard.

"Vexaler, Valeron, guard those students. I must make sure that they will still be at their normal states for six days."

"Accepted and will be fulfilled, Sir." both knights obeyed, turning invisible by blue and red streaks of lightning and two sapphire and ruby torches appeared to replace them.

"Eating like a king right now, Atlaceps?" S.L. mentioned Bou's surname.

"Come join me, Luxembourg." Bou, in return, mentioned S.L.'s true surname.

The other two Class A mates gathered at the table.

"What if we'll mention our surnames, dunno if it's cool." S.L. suggested.

"Sure thing, dude. I know you have a nice and a bit complicated name, huh." the blonde replied.

"Shaun Doge Luxembourg. It's my real name." the gangster spoke his true name.

"Mine is Bou Lloyd Atlaceps." it was Bou who also stated. "Sometimes they call me a Saturn. I ain't even a planet."

"Emmanuel Syncoice. Em is my shortcut. Well, Eminem fanatic here and I also shortened 'Emmanuel' to 'Em' like my idol." now the Class A leader stated.

"Who's the girl you talked a while ago in the dorm? Why does she know about Azalev?" Bou asked.

"It's Bianca, one of our new classmates." Em mentioned me.

"I guess there's something I am curious of. I secretly stalked the Dean; not Dean Michael Sloledge or D.M., but the IASPA Dean. I've seen his name in his personal files, and turned out that, I guess, there's something related between the IASPA Dean and Bianca, which is our new Class A mate. You've seen Bianca's files, Syncoice?" S.L. wondered.

"Luxembourg, does the Dean have a 'Costanza' name like Bianca?" Em recapped about my files.

"Ya, sort of. In my assumed espionage, there is no IASPA student with a Costa name except both."

"Much better if I'll tell that model chick about your 'espionage'. If the Dean has that Costa name like hers, I will go deeper upon asking that. I'll do it by texting."

"OK, Syncoice, Class A leader slash rapper."

As Emmanuel got his cellphone, S.L. tried to activate a Wi-Fi connection in his tablet even in Svartalfheim. Surprised, he spotted a Wi-Fi sign.

"OHHHHH YEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WI-FI IS NOW IN SVARTALFHEIM!"

"What the f***?" both Em and Bou were shocked.

"Hey S.L., can you search Bianca's name in Facebook?" the blonde added.

"What is her name in FB? Lemme search..." S.L. asked, but Emmanuel pointed my complete name.

"That one with the sexy model pose as her profile picture!"

"Well... lemme see the friends list. I already clicked her complete name though."

Staring the picture of the IASPA Dean in my friends list, they were all shocked.

"The Dean never used his real name with the Costa, but his pic is like of a rich entrepreneur!" S.L. said.

"And even Ralph is included, which is 'ayee'." Em added.

"Ayee?" the gangster was stunned.

"That's what you don't know. You are the Dean's stalker yet you never knew anything more about the Costa thing!" Bou argued.

"Hell, I AM the Dean's stalker, but NEVER Bianca's stalker; and I also don't know anything about Ralph because he's not our classmate!"

"I don't give a f***, but let me tell you. That model is infatuating Ralph, which is a Class B like Myron!"

"Enough talk about the Dean! We have to contact Ralph now. He will surely know something about the Dean, and he will surely know something about that model." Emmanuel interrupted.

"OK. Now let's change topic." S.L. agreed.

"Well, Azalev is busy, so we will stay here for six days doing the same thing." Bou spoke.

"Sure thing." Emmanuel agreed and the three went to silence, hearing the thunder.

* * *

 **Location: Asgard**

 **Point of View: Hevadon**

Appearing in Asgard as a dark angel, I attacked some of the wanderer's creatures coming to me. Seeing Agri No Seimei and Zerex in alliance, I alone tried to find where Loki Senna's scepter is.

"Hevadon!" the light elf sought me.

"Seimei... go back to Alfheim right now with your elves! As Zerex informed you about the Dark Wanderer, he might invade your realm as his third target! Heed my warning!" I said.

"And what about you?"

"I'll stay here, the scepter is possibly in Odin's temple. I will recommend Zerex to go to Calyptus."

"Calyptus? The cave where Grim Reaper ruled?"

"Exactly, Linew and Zerex will go there. The scythe must be there."

Upon hearing this, Zerex summoned his undead soldiers again. This time, Linew was now in Asgard for the second time.

"Linew, Araxneus and Draxedous might be invaded by the Dark Wanderer's creatures. We must go back!"

"Zerex, I'll be the one to conquer this legion of the dead. You will search for a weapon fit for executing that wanderer."

"And what will you do then?

"I'll launch a siege in Araxneus. I sensed the Dark Wanderer's souls being channeled."

"Why do you let me search for another ancient weapon of the dead? I have Beelzebub bows and my signature sword."

"It might not be enough, Zerex. Grim Reaper's scythe is stolen, and that's the only weapon fit for reaping his twisted soul. Right now, another weapon will take the scythe's place. Search for that weapon, or the scythe itself; we'll meet in Draxedous later for another siege."

Linew, Zerex, and the legion of death fiends and undead knights all teleported to their kingdoms; as I rushed to Odin's temple.

Inside, Loki's scepter was found, and Loki himself voiced out.

"Hevadon..."

"Loki! Something happened in Asgard right now!"

"I know... even this scepter was stolen from you."

"And I have to slay that wanderer who stole your scepter!"

"I'll give you another chance, Hevadon. This time, use my powers wisely, even without the scepter!"

The scepter of mischief channeled Loki's powers to me, and faded afterwards.

"LOKI!" I screamed upon the scepter's absence.

* * *

 **Location: Draxedous/Araxneus**

On the other hand, Zerex in Draxedous saw a scythe inside his temple, thus hearing Grim's voice.

"Zerex..."

"Grim! Your scythe is stolen!"

"You obtained my scythe, yet someone stole it from you?"

"Yes, the wanderer stole your scythe and might claim all souls contained!"

"OK, another chance will be given. But always remember that you can die!"

The scythe of death channeled Grim's powers to Zerex, and faded afterwards. In his case, so many souls of the dead screamed in Draxedous as he wielded his sword and channeled those souls.

Linew and the armies of the dead rushed to Zerex, now ambushed by the dark wanderer's minions. The death knight initiated the clash.

On the other hand, the remaining forces of Linew's undead minions clashed with the wanderer's creatures in Araxneus. The siege in Araxneus was initiated by the wanderer himself.

Zerex and Linew clashed with the wanderer's creatures as Draxedous was under siege.

* * *

Six days later, I teleported to Svartalfheim.

A soul channeled the purple, red and yellow lightnings and exploded. I was in the crater where the IASPA students resided.

Azalev, Dex and the red-haired student went exhausted upon seeing the resurrected entity.

Emmanuel, hearing the explosion, went out of his tent.

"Myron?" he called.

Svartalfheim was now filled with craters, as the resurrected student rushed to Emmanuel. Azalev followed his footsteps while Raine teleported to where the other students resided.

Bou and S.L., Emmanuel's classmates, also went out of the tent to see the Class B leader, as the demigod of light prepared a portal for the four IASPA students to go back to the school. Raine, however, collapsed upon going back there.

Azalev, Raine, Emmanuel, Bou, S.L. and I went back to IASPA. Irecka, a Class B IASPA student, rushed to where we were standing.

"MYRON!" she screamed.

"Ah?" Myron was shocked by the screams of his fellow classmate.

Paul and Jason followed Irecka after the coming of the Class B leader. Raine, however, had nothing to do after being exhausted.

On the other hand, the undead minions of Linew and Zerex still clashed with the wanderer's minions on the two kingdoms of the dead. A dagger in Draxedous was obtained by a warlord, with the fifth fiend lord staring at him.

Meanwhile, giants and elves clashed with the same minions. In both cases, the six-day clash still continued.

Next chapter will continue the clash, so stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 7: Diablo

**Location: IASPA**

 **Point of View: Azalev**

"OK, Myron, you're free from Svartalfheim's clutches. Time for you to rest in your dormitory. Let your classmates offer you reassurance." I said.

"Thanks, light-caster. I will volunteer to follow your requests regarding Myron." Irecka, one of the Class B students, replied.

In the dorm, it was Paul and Jason who will also stay with Myron and Irecka on the large bed. Ray, one of the Class B leader's friends, plugged the Wi-Fi gadget and grabbed his tablet.

Alone in the second bed, it was Ralph who played a Clash of Clans game in his phone. He was concentrated to that game until Ray watched a video about another video game.

"Uhm... Diablo?" Ralph asked.

"Ya, I played that game and IT'S FREAKING DIFFICULT TO BEAT THAT DEMON!" Ray screamed.

Myron, also sneaking Ray to watch the same game video, was curious.

"What's that game you just watched?"

"A Diablo III. Why?" Ray replied.

"Good thing for you playing that game, while me? My goodness... I forgot my password and I haven't confirmed my first acc." Ralph said.

"The hell?"

"I also like to play a Diablo, but I ended up only watching its scary cinematics..."

"Well, sign up your second acc, and let me manipulate the tricks for you to play this Diablo III like what I did on my own acc."

Paul, watching the cinematics of the game, was shocked of the parts that made him frighten.

"Oh my goodness! I'm not gonna play that Diablo! IT'S FREAKING SCARY AS HELL!"

"But this one is the latest." Ralph interrupted.

"I don't care. Diablo I, Diablo II, or Diablo III; I'm not gonna play those. All are scary; all imbue fear towards me when I played those. I played a Diablo III like Ray, and I'M ONLY STUCK UP IN THE LAST DITCHES OF ACT FOUR!" Paul rejected.

"What made you afraid to play D3 again, Paul?" Ray asked.

"The D3 Act Four boss attacking me with a 'cage of bones' and choking me to death! Look, my Level 58 barbarian was repeatedly defeated by the demon mentioned by you, Ray Smith!"

"Every Diablo game you played, Paul, you lost in the last ditch?"

"Yes... three games have a namesake demon that scared me to death. I know you feel me... do you remember that even our two-player party lost to Diablo? Your level 60 wizard can't even help!"

"Wait... seems like you're into horror, Paul. I guess you were watching a horror movie alone in your room, and when you're playing any Diablo, it's the same thing." it was Jason who interrupted Paul's conversation.

"Eh?" Ray was stunned.

"Paul and I were playing a Scary Maze game and I let him play first. When he reached Level 3, he was so scared at the last ditch! A grotesque but scary figure showed and we were frightened because Paul suddenly screamed for a fourth of a second. Then he played a Diablo III, and his reaction relapsed. Not getting worse like in the Scary Maze, but relapsed! As he confronted a demon boss named 'Diablo', he cannot even escape the bone cage, and he didn't manage to buy any potions! He was even burned alive by the same demon! I perceived that D3 is less scary than Scary Maze and not as scary as you mention D1 or D2; but Paul was frightened at the end that he didn't even manage to defeat Diablo." Jason laughed afterwards.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, JASON!" Paul denied.

"Do you know, Ray, we were classmates with Paul since Grade 6. We both went to the same internet cafe in Midgard. There it had a Diablo III. I also played that game with my Level 62 crusader now. Recently, you, Paul and I were still D3 addicts. Still remembering our three-player party? We both went to where Paul didn't finish in Act Four with his Level 55 monk. There we confronted that Diablo and succeeded at least. But Paul switched his barb and still continuing the same thing, while I reached Act Five with Reaper of Souls. Paul, confronting Diablo for the second time while playing alone, tried to attack the demon and succeeded; but when he reached the dark, foggy area where he still confronted Diablo, that's the time he failed with the same thing I mentioned earlier."

"Oh, even when we played a Diablo II when we were Grade 3, Paul was the same like this?"

"Of course, Ray, especially with Diablo. Diablo made him quit D3, even D2, and of course D1; and until now he played another game that I don't mind. Well, speaking of D2 or Grade 3, I NEVER managed to defeat that Beelzebub-like demon, especially with his clone thing. Paul never even reached the last act."

"You mean 'Baal' in D2 Act Five?"

"Baal? Is 'Baal' the Beelzebub-like demon that summoned a clone? Well, I agree that it's in D2 Act Five." Jason asked, and Ray agreed.

"Hey Paul, wanna play D3 with us again?" Ray turned to Paul.

"I'm not gonna play Diablo alone!" Paul said.

"OK, join my party. And Ralph, wanna play Diablo III with us?" Ray also turned to Ralph.

"Sure, but help me with my Blizz account." Ralph replied.

"What class do you like?"

"I want a crusader that is defensive and fit for supporting the party."

"Well, let me help you." Jason requested.

"Ya, I wanna help Paul's level 58 barb if I can level up like him."

"Thank you, Ralph! Thank you! If you'll successfully play Diablo III, please invite me if I'm online! Ralph, I have trust in you..." Paul requested.

"Well, let's go to Midgard." Ray commanded, and Ralph, Jason and Paul followed him.

Meanwhile, Raine and I entered the dormitory to rest on the large bed Myron and Irecka laid. Emmanuel, S.L. and Bou landed on another bed Ralph laid with Bianca.

Khazam and D.M., on the other hand, rushed to the dormitory. D.M. wrote a letter to Em which was held by Khazam and sent to the Class A leader.

 _"Emmanuel, can you visit the Millaniz residence again? Bea has a critical condition."_ the written letter stated as Em read.

"What's with this?"

While D.M. expressed his speech with a sign language, Khazam said to the Class A leader about it.

"Beatrice was in a critical condition now, we should go there. Where are the other Class B mates, Myron?"

"Ray, Jason, Ralph and Paul went out to play Diablo III in Midgard." Myron replied.

"Midgard! Em, S.L., Bou, follow me to Midgard. The internet cafe is near the residence."

"What about us?" Myron and Irecka asked.

"Stay for a while. We will handle this. Raine, you'll also stay. Is it OK?" Khazam requested.

"Sure!" Raine, Irecka and Myron agreed.

You three will stay. I'll go back to the Light Temple, and meet with my parents again. I sensed demonic energy concentrated there." I also decided to leave IASPA.

"Sure." Myron also agreed as I stood and teleported to the Light Temple.

The evening darkened when Bianca rushed to the dormitory.

"Guys, do you know where Ralph is?" she asked.

"Go to Midgard, he played Diablo III there with my other mates." Myron replied.

"Diablo III?"

"Yes, just go to Midgard. There was an internet cafe there containing the PC game 'Diablo III'. In that place, you'll see the person you will find."

"OK, thanks."

* * *

In the Light Temple, demons overran us and operated a siege near that same place. My parents, Azenev and Uka, were repeatedly targeted by these demons.

Hexev performed an ominous ritual to resurrect Asmudeus in exchange of his own life.

"Arkosh! Izh icha domosh wroth! (Master! Your reign will begin again!)"

"Hexev!" I witnessed.

"Ozh icha eyik ozh poz doq izh! (I will show my loyalty upon you!)"

Because of this ritual indicating Asmudeus' resurrection, I quickly wielded my DragonVayne sword and advanced to Hexev. Valeron and Vexaler, witnessing my tactics, also followed.

Hexev and I confronted near his ominous altar below the Light Temple, same realm where Asxhe and Grim Reaper confronted.

Angels and demons still attacked each other at that realm, too. Azenev and Uka were never found yet. Even above the Light Temple, a clash went in.

"Azalev! Are you afraid of Asmudeus coming back here? You're still finding Azenev? He died because of me!" Hexev taunted.

"Hexev, your words of hypocrisy and pernicious fraud are useless to me. Loki defeated you and Morbid Mays, Grim Reaper defeated Asmudeus, and yet you're trying to resurrect him as a sacrifice for your own life? You never killed my father Azenev. You just lied to scare me in which you just failed. Asmudeus attempted to kill him but Loki was instead killed." I replied in rage.

"We will rise again, fool. Our vengeance has started now. My sacrifice is near, as hell will relocate into the temple where you angels reside!"

"Let's see if you can do what you just uttered. Your hellish domination will always decline. Much better if we will fight to the death instead of sacrifices and rituals!"

I attacked Hexev while the rite of resurrection was ongoing. Valeron and Vexaler started destroying the infernal altar using holy magic.

As Asmudeus' demons and my father's angels clashed, showers of falling stars rained the realm.

Another legion of angels - blue-eyed, brown-haired, light-skinned, wearing golden armor and having bright blue wings, wielded golden swords and landed on this dusty place.

Repeated explosions occurred in this underworld. These explosions spawned fallen angels - black-haired, red-eyed, grey-skinned, wearing black armor and having burnt black wings, wielded shadowy black swords and clashed with the golden ones.

Two golden angels also landed where my two trusted knights were, casting holy magic to destroy the altar.

Three golden angels landed at the Light Temple, as I still attacked Hexev and the infernal altar collapsed. Explosions in the altar occurred and left a crater, but the second demon king never stopped attacking me.

"Hollom icha fek ozh, Azalev! (Nothing can stop me, Azalev!)" Hexev screamed to me, continuing the clash.

"Fall now, demon king. Hell's fate is sealed!" I countered his weird demonic words, and tried to burn him alive with DragonVayne.

Hexev managed to retreat after being burned by the holy flames of the sword. I, however, teleported to the Light Temple due to being weary.

"Huh? Angels with blue wings and golden armor? Who are you?" I was shocked meeting the three golden angels.

"Kagura, at your service. I'm the leader of the Havengards, the ones you mentioned earlier. And you?" one of them spoke to me.

"Azalev, the demigod of light in this temple."

"The Light Temple is actually part of the Celestial Heaven. Angels also reside there."

"So... my father also visited there?"

"I think so. But by the way, meet my two trusted friends: Pandora and Achilles!" two other angels showed up.

"And same for me! My two trusted knights: Valeron and Vexaler!" Valeron and Vexaler appeared by rays of light.

"Who among them is Valeron, and who is Vexaler?"

"Valeron is the one with blue gems, Vexaler is with red gems. And which of them is Pandora, and which is Achilles?"

"Pandora is the one carrying a sword with a hilt that can release black souls. Achilles is the one carrying a sword and a shield, and his boots have more armor in his heels."

"You and the other two are the prime Havengards?"

"Yes, and the realm is also named 'Havengard'."

"The actual leader of this temple isn't me, but my father Azenev, the god of light."

"OK, we'll end this conversation for a while. We must force the demons to retreat to Hell."

After this, the three prime Havengards flew out and continued the clash against the fallen angels. I also flew out to face Asmudeus' demons.

The demons were slain, as some of them retreated to follow the injured Hexev. On the other hand, the fallen angels attacked us.

My fellow holy knights clashed with the fallen angels except one, which I personally encounter. He was named Vexeazel.

"You?" both of us shouted and pointed each other with swords.

* * *

 **Location: Midgard**

 **Point of View: Bianca Costanza**

"Please, my bae... come back for me now... I need to talk to you seriously..."

I uttered these words as I rushed through Midgard in search for an internet cafe with PC's containing the concerned "Diablo III" game.

Successfully spotted, I was exhausted by the entrance. Noises of gamers inside filled my worries.

"This must be him!" I managed to slowly push the glass door full of game posters.

Inside, I searched for the Class Bae but he remained invisible. Again, noises in the cafe dominated. I haven't seen any Ralph playing Diablo until I saw him at the back with his classmates.

"Hi guys..." I interrupted their conversation about the game, and it was really Ralph who was one of them.

"Oh Bianca! Why'd you come here?" Paul asked. "We're playing a Diablo III here with your babyface!"

"I'm not gonna talk to you, Paul. I've had enough. Much better to let Ralph quit Diablo III and accompany me!"

"Excuse me; Ralph hasn't played any Diablo III. Why can't you analyze?" Paul stood to confront me.

"I don't need to analyze! All I am concerned of is my bae, not the game!"

Ray borrowed Ralph's account of the game after it has been signed up. Jason also defended Paul's side upon confronting me.

"Ralph... log out your Diablo acc. I'll be the one confirming its address. I have Reaper of Souls in my house." Ray requested.

"You can use my acc. Anyways, Diablo games are not my common priority. Let me play Diablo III if I can have time with you guys. Again, Ray, healing/defensive support crusader class." Ralph replied.

"Go now, Ralph. We'll be the one to finish what you've started for Diablo III. It's because Bianca is concerned of you right now. Look, she even interrupted our casual D3 Act Two game." Paul requested the Class Bae to leave.

"I DO NOT INTERRUPT WITH THAT DIABLO GAME!" I screamed, as other gamers were frightened and the cafe was in silence.

"Then explain to me why you managed to come here." Jason replied.

"There's something bad that happened in YOUR classmate's residence. Emmanuel contacted me."

"Bea... what just happened to her?"

"One of you must contact Emmanuel. I'll go to her residence."

Ralph finally interrupted our conversation right after his classmate was mentioned.

"I'll go with you, Bianca. Is it fine for you?" he asked.

"Come take my hand and we must be in a rush!" I hastily replied, going out of the cafe as he followed. His classmates no longer continued playing Diablo, as Paul contacted the Class A leader.

Outside the cafe, I held the bae's hand and ran with him. Midgard was suddenly overrun with smoky entities chasing us while we rushed to the residence. Exhausted, we saw a meteor starting to fall on Midgard and landing towards us. In this case, I was forced by Ralph dodging the meteor and suddenly hugged me.

As it explodes in an open space between the cafe and an abandoned house, Paul and his classmates also rushed to follow us to the residence. Near it, both of us managed to stop there as Paul and his mates continued running quickly. The smoke chased them as series of light rays tried to eliminate it.

Entities in the smoke and in the light rays clashed one another. Who are those clashing entities?

"Bea... just give us time to visit you..." Paul said upon contacting his classmate with his mobile phone.

As the three Diablo gamers ran further from the cafe, a knight in shining armor with a holy sword came and a shadow-like angel confronted him.

"Vexeazel! You were fallen from our race!" the holy knight said.

"And it's because of you, Azalev." the dark angel replied.

"Don't blame me of your indiscriminate judgment, Vexeazel. You were fallen because of your pride. Care to surpass me? You thirst for power, you know?"

"Azalev, what I want for you is your doom. You and your angels opposed us. Yes, I thirst for power, and I can only fulfill it when you are killed by me."

The holy knight and the dark angel, named Azalev and Vexeazel respectively, initiated the clash in Midgard. It was a few hundreds of meters away from the residence, but I've just seen the sparks of light repeatedly flashing in random places. Because of their conversation, I suddenly wondered.

"Azalev?" I was shocked when his name was mentioned, reminding me of the voice from the sudden ray of light in IASPA.

"KNOCK THE GATE, BIANCA! KNOCK THE GATE!" a sudden scream even shocked me more, forcing me to knock the gate of the residence hastily and strongly. The Class Bae just sat on the sidewalk near it.

"WAIT A SECOND! I'M COMING!" another sound responded the knocking of the gate. In tune of this, three students tried to come to both of us, as I heard the sound of the gate latch.

"RALPH! WAIT FOR US!" the one screaming also forced the bae to wait on the sidewalk.

The gate became open, as the next chapter will come.


	9. Chapter 8: Celestial Heaven

**Location: Midgard**

 **Point of View: Azalev**

"Let's see if you can manipulate my own doom, Vexeazel."

A clash in Midgard got more intense as the meteor struck an empty space between the cafe and another building. Vexeazel, the fallen angel that was once my ally, summoned his fellow angels; with their forms similar to Hevadon's shape-shifted form but more sinister and less cunning.

I've seen the students rushing to a residence gate. Vexeazel, on the other hand, initiated his favor. Attacking some of my fellow holy knights and angels, I was forced to counter his tactics.

I cast holy magic to Vexeazel to stop his initiation.

Vexeazel's angels were partially slain, for others retreated and flew back once the holy magic was cast. The fallen angel, on the other hand, cast dark magic.

My fellow angels and holy knights also clashed with the fallen angel's banished minions. In tune with this, a thunderstorm brewed in Midgard.

"Azalev, your doom is sealed!" Vexeazel said.

"How can you seal my doom, while in fact you cannot have the power to do so?" I countered.

Light and darkness clashed all over Midgard because of Vexeazel and me. The night began to flash repeated sparks of light, with a flash of lightning in the storm. Establishments affected by the clash had the lights going on and off repeatedly.

The gate had been opened and all students rushing to it were sent in. Right now, Vexeazel and I dominated the Midgard streets. Both swords parried our advance.

* * *

 **Location: Millaniz Residence**

 **Point of View: Em Syncoice**

Paul, Jason, Ray and Ralph; the rumored "Diablo addicts," came into Bea's house, upon knowing D.M.'s letter read in the dormitory.

"Myron... where is he?" Bea, in a critical condition, asked.

"Still resting in the dorm. Three students remained there." Ralph replied.

"OK, it's because of a war, I guess."

"Even Raine rested too."

"Fine."

"By the way, Beatrice, what just happened to you?"

"High fever, Ralph. Can ya do something for me?"

"Sure thing, but lemme ask a permission to Emmanuel if I could..."

"No need for Emmanuel to verify. Just go on."

"First aid kit is ready."

Upon hearing this, I interrupted their conversation.

"Eyo Ralph! No need to ask me, fella. Just go on. You're her classmate and I'm just her admirer. I have trust in you. Do something for Beatrice. You're one of the IASPA-RCY allies like her. Again, just go on and do something!"

"Sure thing, fella." Ralph agreed.

"Ahm Ralph, may I help?" someone interrupted us again, this time it's Bianca.

"Sure." the Class B genius also agreed the helping.

"Your classmate?"

"Ya."

"Ralph, do the temp check. I'll be the one alleviating this."

"Fine."

A sound of a screaming eagle was heard, and it was Paul who opened the door. Knowing that Raine, Irecka and Myron were standing in front of the Millaniz gate, he was shocked why a "familiar" traveled them here.

"Raine?" he asked.

"Irecka and Myron will come. Remember that the transferee uttered such words while talking about Diablo?" Raine replied.

"S***! DIABLO AGAIN?"

"Are you scared when I just mentioned the name 'Diablo'?"

"That might remind of a game of the same name... please stop talking about this, OK?"

"I won't if you won't let us pass."

"Fine."

The gate was opened, but the familiar faded in Raine's hands.

In the illuminated living room of Bea's house, Jason and Ray watched the cinematics of Diablo III. There was a Wi-Fi connection. In tune of this, Myron played his COC, S.L. played Color Switch, Khazam played Piano Tiles 2, D.M. drew anime characters on his sketch pad, Bou watched NBA, and Paul played Shadow Fight 2. Irecka, trying to stay with Myron and Paul, started reading novels about teens.

Upon watching about D3, Jason and Ray shared earphones for Paul not to hear any "Diablo" in the videos. Raine, on the other hand, played Naruto games in his PSP.

The dining table of the residence was populated by a single student - D.M. In the living room, other students were set; in the bedroom, three of us - Bea, Ralph and I - were set. Khazam moved to the dining table, as Paul replaced him in his place. Irecka moved to where Paul was a while ago.

Jason and Ray, upon watching a video from the previous Diablo II, were shocked of the Act Four cinematic, trying to compare Diablo III's Act Three cinematic they watched earlier.

"This! This Meph in D2 Act Four will be equal to Azmo in D3 Act Three." Ray spoke.

"I guess Mephisto's speech is more fitting of a Diablo cinematic than Azmodan's. And of course, this Diablo in D2 must be a counterpart of the same Diablo in D3." Jason replied.

"Well, of course every Diablo game has a Diablo possessing any character and changing into another form. In this D2 Act Four, he possessed a black-robed warrior; in D3, he possessed a teenage girl. In D1, he possessed a young prince."

"Diablo in D2 emphasized this demon's transformation from his possessed host to his own demonic form, initiated by the speech of Meph. In D3, the same transformation was hidden from view after the golden angel burned the possessed host alive."

"Haters must know why Diablo in D3 is a 'hot, sexy demon'. Diablo there possessed a teenage girl, and one of the seven demons, including him, is female. Maiden of Anguish, I mean."

"You know those pro gamers that played each Diablo game, they want a Diablo in D3 to be more like a beast as a prime evil rather than the slender type. They want a darker, scarier Diablo; with accessories of the other demons, because of course he's the single prime evil. They want a Diablo to be like the same Diablo in D1: PURE TERROR, PURE EVIL! They don't care which character will be possessed, but they want the ideal Diablo: a demon instilling fears, terrors, and nightmares of his victims. As the name implies, the gamers want it to be as evil and demonic as any powerful demon in the game. They want Diablo III to live up to the agreed expectations of both players and devs. They want D3 to be the true successor of D2. In this case, the gamers find D3 a boring game until Reaper of Souls came to bring back such horror vibe, but could the whole game be fitting for the Diablo series itself, a dark fantasy ARPG with hardcore gameplay and a creepily thrilling style?"

"Even the butcher and the skeleton king, in my opinion, must be like their counterparts in D1."

"At least D3 has a Malthael, you know the black-robed angel? The Reaper of Souls' cinematic is dark and scary."

"Ya. And I agree the storyline is fine. The Diablo series is always dark and scary, with the namesake demon haunting all players. Every clip, every scene - ambience, environments, music, creatures - overall, dark and scary, despite each game's flaws."

"I agreed your point. Even D3 is scary: Azmodan's speech in Act Three, Malthael's moves in the ROS cinematic, Diablo's skills in Act Four, the piercing thing Diablo did to the golden angel in the cinematic of Act Four, scary. All got me goosebumps. In game, if you went to hell in D1 and D2, you also went to hell in D3, even if Act Four has heaven in it. Diablo's realms in each game are dark, except the one in heaven: Level 16 of D1, Chaos Sanctuary of D2, Realm of Terror in D3 where the demon was in shadow mode, each realm is dark, each Diablo has hellfire to cast, each Diablo has a unique way of manipulating fear. That's why Paul got scared of attacking such demon lord of terror. DIABLO FOR THE WIN!" and Jason laughs after, followed by Ray.

"Hey Paul! Let's have a plan!" Ray turned to Paul and called.

"And what?" Paul asked while going closer to the two rumored Diablo addicts.

"Tomorrow we'll go again to the cafe. We'll play Diablo III. Wanna join with us?"

"Fine, but I'm warning you. Don't ever make fun of me upon playing such game that I am scared of!"

"OK, we promise. We promise... we'll never make fun of you while playing Diablo... EVER."

Jason, on the contrary, chuckled upon Paul's warning.

"Paul, a while ago, you don't want us to mention the name 'Diablo'. Now, you are interested when we talked about D3. What just happened to you? Don't you ever get over such permanent fear you have while playing D3? I repeat, D3 is not so scary for me. It depends on you how you respond while playing it, and you responded it with fear and sort of cowardice. That's why to you D3 IS scary."

"Jason, even if I feared upon playing this Diablo III, why do I continue playing it? It's because of fun, too. Again, I hate following the last quest of Act Four!"

Ray even interrupted.

"What about the Act Five of Diablo III? Do you care to follow D3's final quests? Act Four is no longer the last act now, Paul; it's Five. The black angel Malthael is THE FINAL BOSS, not Diablo! You just got coward following the last quest of Act Four! Defeating Diablo needs strategy and not cowardice and overconfidence! Same to each boss you find difficult to beat! In Diablo I, what did you do when you tried to beat the butcher, the skeleton king, or the archbishop? In Diablo II, what did you do when you tried to beat Duriel in Act Two, Mephisto in Act Three, or Lord de Seis in Act Four? In Diablo III, what did you do when you tried to beat Belial in Act Two, Azmodan in Act Three, or Izual in Act Four? Got proud and confident? Paul, think of a strategy before you click-click-click-click-click in Diablo games! Strategies to defeat the namesake Diablo boss are the same things to do when you defeat any other bosses! D2's Baal, D3's Malthael, you never reached Act Five and beat them because you got stuck up haunted by your cowardice upon attacking Diablo. Pro gamer, Diablo addict, but actually, coward. Remember Paul, think of a strategy before you do repeated clicks!"

"OK, OK, OK, Ray... I got it now. I must do what I have to in order to beat such demon I feared of."

"You must do! If you wanna join us, we'll end this Act Four you got stuck with."

And Ralph finally interrupted.

"Ray, Jason, Paul, can I still join your Diablo group? I also like to play Diablo III as a crusader."

"Sure, and let's create a group. In Diablo III, this group will be our party group." Ray replied.

"Wait, you're supposed to aid Bea." Jason was worried.

"Done analyzing her high body temp. It was Emmanuel's new classmate who also aided her." Ralph replied.

"You mean Bianca?" Ray asked.

"Yes, the one we met in the canteen with Myron. And you know guys, I don't want you to have a conflict just because of Diablo III."

"Paul initiated this problem, dude. Not even you, or us."

"Let's quit this argument, OK? Maybe in weekends I'll play D3, I just wanna limit myself."

"Good. But we might use your crusader."

"Sure."

Jason, interested to talk to Ralph, interrupted their convo.

"Ralph, your Blizz account is confirmed. By the way, when will you play Diablo III?"

"Weekends if not so busy. Sometimes, Saturday has regular classes for us to invoke."

"F***. Let's just hope that the dean will not include Saturday classes every week for Diablo III."

"Go request a petition, Lab (Jason)! Like what Ping (David) and Pong (Paul) did during your scouting!"

On the other hand, Irecka was so bored that she attempted to initiate a conversation with Myron, but denied due to his concentration.

"Myron..." she called.

"Ahm Irecka please don't disturb me, I might not concentrate on this difficult attack now."

"But why?"

"We'll talk later in the dorm. Not this time right now."

Suddenly, a tremor in the residence dominated.

"BEA!" I screamed as I tried to keep the sick brunette safe from the tremors.

"Emmanuel! The aid box!" Ralph called.

"Give it to me." I replied, as he rushed to the bedroom with the first aid kit, even the wet towel.

I was curious why a towel was included in the aid box.

"Why is there a towel?"

"I just received it and gave it to you as well. Useful for her forehead. It was Bianca who sent this to me and then to you!"

"Holy s***!"

Khazam and D.M., in the dining table, crouched under it. The Millaniz chandeliers, the frames, they both swung. The Wi-Fi gadget was off balance and subjected to falling.

"IRECKA! THE WI-FI!" Myron screamed, witnessing the Wi-Fi gadget starting to fall down.

"DUCK COVER HOLD B****ES!" I screamed.

"Emmanuel! Ralph!" both Paul and Bianca called to us.

"What is it?" Ralph asked.

"Hey crusader! Come to us Diablo gamers under this sofa!" Paul shouted.

"No, Ralph, please come to me under your Bea's bed!" Bianca contradicted.

"This is situational, Ralph. Disregard Ms. Make-Up Brusher this time! Right now under the sofa!"

"Please trust me. Don't listen to that Mr. Coward Gamer! Join us with Emmanuel!"

Chaos continued between Bianca and Paul until the transferee held Ralph's hand again to the same bedroom. Paul was annoyed a bit.

Over time, the sounds of slashes, thrusts, pierces and parries voiced out. Outside, patterns of darkness and light indicated the battle between Azalev and an unknown angel similar to Hevadon's shifted form.

"What's the meaning of this?" Bianca was curious.

"A battle between Azalev and his rival." I replied.

"Azalev?"

* * *

 **Flashback (Bianca's POV):**

 _"BIANCA: Who are you?"_

 _"AZALEV'S VOICE: Azalev."_

 _"BIANCA: And what're you doing here? Come confront me, I wanna know!"_

* * *

"The one you had a conversation about the six-day comeback of Myron, Ralph's classmate and my fellow leader."

"The mysterious voice in the ray of light?"

"Somewhat he is. But be warned, he has a battle between a dark angel who rivaled him."

"Who is his rival?"

"I don't know, maybe he might summon the same ray of light with the same voice to let us identify."

"What makes this place a battlefield?"

"It IS really a battlefield. Elves, giants, undead, angels, demons, men... all are affected in this war-torn realm. Someday, maybe one of us will become Loki's jotunns, Grim Reaper's draugrs, Azalev's einherjars, or even demons."

"Azalev's minions are holy knights, valkyries, angels, light casters, or something like that?"

"Yes."

But a ray of light interrupted us and spoke.

"The Celestial Heaven is nigh, students. Another legion of my fellow angels has come to assist you. Vexeazel, the fallen angel, is my enemy now. Asmudeus became his master and not my father Azenev. Not all of you will enter the Celestial Heaven. It needs sacrifice and salvation to enter it. Asmudeus' evil, demonic curses will still continue haunting you, as some of you will eventually serve this demon king. Be warned, but I don't need you to worry. I will be your ally once again. My fellow angels are not the solution against Asmu. You are my final solution against him!"

"Azalev!" Myron replied.

"I need your help although I can help you. Just wait for my signal and follow my trusted command!"

The ray of light faded as Myron tried to chase it.

"Azalev, what would we... do?" Myron replied exhaustively.

Rays of light shone upon each one of us even under the furniture. Slowly, we all disappeared from the residence. We all entered Azalev's aforementioned "Celestial Heaven".

"THIS!" Paul screamed.

Bright morning sky, precious golden domes and temples, shiny roads, blue-winged angels that wandered here, THIS is Celestial Heaven that Azalev just mentioned.

"Demon-free?" Jason asked, but a mysterious voice replied.

"No. Not even demon-free. From his Hell, Asmudeus invaded this before to initiate a demonic siege against my father."

"The Light Temple is just part of this, am I right?" Bou asked.

"Of course it is." a ray of light shone and the exhausted Azalev with white wings appeared.

"Azalev, how could you..." I went to him but denied.

"Nothing. Vexeazel just clashed with me and that led out to both his and my retreats." he said.

"So this... is Azalev?" Bianca asked.

"Yes. I'm the one speaking to you in IASPA at dawn." Azalev replied.

"So, what will be our mission?" Myron asked. "We're ready... but without weapons..."

"OK, but we will go first to the biggest dome. It's where I am living." the demigod requested, and we all wandered to his destination.

Next chapter will state our possible fate.


	10. Chapter 9: The Birth of Tragedy?

**Location: Celestial Heaven**

 **Point of View: Myron Loyola**

"On our way to the Celestial Heaven's BIGGEST DOME!" I was excited.

"What? Biggest d***?" Em made his 'corny' pun.

"Shut up, Emmanuel! It's none of your f***ing business!" I defended.

"Guys." Azalev interrupted.

And there was silence... in heaven.

"Let's move." the demigod of light pursued.

In the biggest dome, there lived Azalev's family, including him.

"Where are Vex and Val?" Em asked.

"I made them assist me during Vexeazel's clash." Azalev himself stated.

"Be warned. Voices." I said, and again there was silence except the voices around the dome.

"What do you mean 'voices'?" Irecka finally asked me.

I went to her and whispered her right ear.

"Voices of the angels like you."

"Huh? Why 'like me'?"

"I must confess, you're like my guardian angel."

Silence in heaven broke when I started to sing, while starting to kneel in front of Irecka.

"When I see you smile, tears run down my face..."

"Enough overacting, please. I know what you're thinking about." Irecka denied while I still continued.

In tune of this, it was Bea who intentionally sang the same song, this time to the blonde Class A leader.

"I will never let you fall..."

"What the f*** are you doing in front of me?" Emmanuel cussed. Still Beatrice continued to sing.

"I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven..."

"Oh Bea come on..."

"It's OK, it's OK, it's OK..."

"What the?"

S.L. finally interrupted him.

"Emmanuel, what just happened to Bea?"

"I don't know, but OK she sang in front of me."

"Wait... THIS SONG'S FAMILIAR!"

"The f***?"

"Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus? Are you familiar of that?"

"No."

"I must analyze... Myron in front of our new classmate Irecka; next, Beatrice in front of you; and who will be the next?"

"Explicitly Bianca will."

"WHAT?"

"Your analysis is nothing, fool. I heard Bianca Costanza's voice. Famous, isn't it?"

"I don't understand your bulls***, Em!"

"Why can't you f***ing listen?"

S.L. and Em both gazed Bianca and Ralph hanging out far away from them. The same song was heard by the two rumored delinquents.

"Agreed this time, genius?" S.L. asked.

"F***. I ain't a genius!" Em denied.

"Third pair spotted!" S.L. said, but it was the blonde leader who spanked him right on his face.

"Could this mean... couples?" Jason interrupted.

"Hmmmmm... even one of us Diablo addicts... IS SINGING THE RJA SONG?" Paul asked.

"Pong, there's something you should know about us four who played D3: only Ralph has a love life." Jason replied to Paul.

"Oh men Lab... who's that lucky girl he chitchatted with?" Paul asked to Jason regarding the same topic.

"If I say 'Ms. Make-Up Brush Stroker', what will be your response?"

"I guess she IS the one our Diablo III crusader player hanged out with."

"Ms. Make-Up Brush Stroker... haven't known that pun..." Ray interrupted.

"I've seen her grabbing her make-up set, obtaining her brush, and fondling the still-sleeping 'Class Bae'." Paul told him.

"Class Bae? The crusader in our Diablo group?"

"Sort of, wiz."

"How come you call Ralph a 'class bae'? Are you a f***ing gay, Paul?" Jason made fun of Paul.

"Shut up, b****! Bianca Costanza told me about that!"

"So is Bianca the 'brush stroker'?"

"So it is said, Kenskud." Paul replied to Jason.

"Class Bae, Class Bae, motherf***ing Class Bae... who the hell is he?" I interrupted.

"Clue, fgt? Diablo III." Paul replied.

"F***! Just because I haven't played Diablo doesn't mean the clue is Diablo!"

"Get a life, motherf***er. Maybe you're out of place about our group."

"Ah, so you mean... Ray, Paul, Jason; YOU'RE ALL PLAYING DIABLO III?"

"Even Ralph did just because of us."

"What about Dota 2?"

"We all did!"

"What about World of WarCraft? Or a WarCraft III: The Frozen Throne?"

"I don't know, but we haven't played WoW."

"What about League of Legends?"

"NEVER, B****!"

"What about Devil May Cry, Diablo II, or Dark Souls II?"

"Only Diablo II. Maybe Ray played DMC. Also, Ralph liked to play Dark Souls II, but Steam in the Midgard cafe doesn't have DS2, and even Grim Dawn because I liked to play GD."

"What about Adventure Quest Worlds?"

"Only Ralph played it, he said."

"Dragon Nest?"

"Still Ralph playing that game."

A holy voice interrupted us, turning to be Azalev.

"For now, I'll let you go back to IASPA. Safer than in Midgard. Follow me to my portal."

All of us students rushed to the portal, thus teleporting us to the dormitory. Still, my debate to Paul continued. It was almost noon.

A chessboard was found by Bianca inside the dormitory.

"So you like to play chess?" a voice was heard.

"Ya. Wanna play with me?" she agreed.

"Sure thing."

"Consider mobile games, Paul. Who among you Diablo addicts played Color Switch?" Myron asked.

"None." Paul replied.

"Who played Don't Tap the White Tile?"

"All of us did, even Piano Tiles 2."

"Battle Gems?"

"None, except Ralph. Addicted to it since AQ."

"Hill Climb Racing?"

"We all did."

"Clash of Clans?"

"We also did, but we won't tell you our own clan in such game. Why? You wanna join us?"

"No. I have my own."

"Heh."

"What 'bout 2Fuse?"

"Ralph and I both played it."

"What 'bout Benji Bananas, Temple Run, Zombie Tsunami and even Angry Birds?"

"Angry Birds? We all played. Temple Run? We also played, even Zombie Tsunami. In our group, only Ralph didn't play Benji Bananas while he was stuck to playing Minion Rush, and even Candy Crush Saga which was 3 years ago."

My conversation with Paul was interrupted by Ray.

"And Myron, what if we Diablo Alps and you will write ALL of the games played, both PC and mobile?"

"Diablo Alps? What the f*** are those?"

"I do not speak of mountain ranges, fgt. In our group, Alps had two meanings: ADDICTS who LOVE PLAYING games SOMETIMES; combined with our surname initials in alphabetical order which were Albuera, Labra, Pongasi and me, Smith."

"If I will play Diablo like you four, I'm sure your group will have ALLPS on it."

"Right now, I'll deny your request, Myron. We still do not know if you had played Diablo but decided to join us."

And Paul said:

"Continue your leader business, Myron Dale. If done then go ahead to the one you love: Irecka G..."

"Shut the f*** up, real fgt! And by the way, I also want you Diablo fgts to get a Diablo-esque or a Diablo-ish life. You know what I'm doing right now, so I must assume that I know what you fgts are f***ing doing! Right now, your Diablo wants to f*** you three right in your a**es..."

Paul suddenly spanked me right on my face, and I tried to take revenge by chasing him. Even Ray ran away from the dorm to chase me, same with Jason.

As Ralph witnessed our conflict, he attempted to chase Jason but was denied.

"Jason, what just happened?"

"Ralph, this is none of your business right now. Stay inside with that girl wanting to play chess with you!"

* * *

 **Location: IASPA**

 **Point of View: Em Syncoice**

Khazam, Bou, D.M. and I all strolled to the Class A room. It was lunch break, and our Class A mates rushed out to the canteen's cafeteria.

"Four Trenders?" I was wondering the four girls remaining inside the room.

The girls stood up and approached us. D.M. stared closely at the short, slim one with two ponytails at her sides, turning out to be Lou-anne Mae Biclemets.

Lou also stared at D.M. as if the Trenders tried to recall the first time we all met.

* * *

 **Flashback (Khazam's POV):**

 _"KHAZAM: Well, who's that cute, short girl at your back?"_

 _"?: It's Lou-anne Biclemets. She really likes your friend that is silent."_

 _"KHAZAM: You mean D.M.?"_

 _"?: Maybe."_

* * *

"The Prodigy..." a nerdy Trender with spectacles wondered.

"Second time ahead, you four?" Bou asked.

"Chubby Prodigy, come here!" another Trender, who was chubby like Bou, encouraged.

It was Khazam, Lou-anne, D.M. and the nerdy Trender who remained standing still. Their leader, the one with a rap cap like me, just ignored me. In return, I also ignored her.

"Hi, cutie D.M.!" Lou greeted the silent Prodigy with a pabebe wave.

"I am warning you, Lou-anne." Khazam said.

"But why? D.M. is so cute! The cutest among you four! How come you warn me, Khazam?"

"He can't speak. This is his limitation over you. Much better if you and D.M. will be pen-pals or you'll do sign language like both of us."

"I don't need pen-pals! Khazam... can you teach me sign language?"

D.M., witnessing the convo, covered his mouth and chuckled while sitting.

"Sure thing. You can also do researches about it." Khazam replied.

"If only D.M. can speak, I can hear his innocent, gentle voice." Lou-anne wished.

"I also made an effort to make him speak, but he was shy. Only his sincere parents can do so. We must not force him to. His parents made him as intelligent as me, and as artistic as you. He never made bad gestures."

"So does me."

The nerdy Trender with spectacles, turning out to be Castina Marie Kaggami, interrupted their convo.

"Emmanuel and Ashley both ignored each other."

"Bea. It's Emmanuel's girlfriend and not Ashley. You Trenders kept insisting him to let Ashley take Beatrice's intention to be intimate with him."

"I don't understand, Khazam, but..."

* * *

 **Flashback (Castina's POV):**

 _"CASTINA: Em! One of our friends also has a crush on you!"_

 _"EMMANUEL: And who the f*** is that?"_

 _"CASTINA: Ashley!"_

 _"EMMANUEL: That Ash brat, I first met both of you in the canteen, then-"_

 _"CASTINA: Em, I'm f***ing serious! Ashley had a crush on you, so just accept my information I told you just now!"_

* * *

"... Ashley... becomes jealous of Beatrice!"

"It's either Em will choose between Ash and Bea, or let Ash move on and just treat Em as a normal classmate. You Trenders must decide."

"Oh my god..."

Castina left the table where D.M. and Lou stayed face-to-face. Khazam went to me in the hallway. Lou and D.M. exchanged sentences while writing on a piece of paper.

"Emmanuel..." Khazam called me but I insisted.

"Leave me alone this time, genius! I'm not in the f***ing mood!"

"As you say, blonde."

* * *

 **Written Conversation:**

 _"LOU: Still remember me, cute Prodigy? Among you four, you're the only one I've missed."_

 _"D.M.: Why must I forget about you, cute Trender? I also missed you four hipsters."_

 _"LOU: By the way, why can't you talk? You know, I'm just curious."_

 _"D.M.: There's a disorder that made me unable to talk. Also, I can only hear faint sounds."_

 _"LOU: If you were like me - can talk, can listen to them - I can hear just a soft, gentle voice from you."_

 _"D.M.: Why would I? (laughs) I'm too shy to speak in public... I might be bullied by other Class A mates for that. Only the Prodigy can trust me so far. If the Trenders can also do that, I would love to read your sentiments."_

 _"LOU: We Trenders can be as friendly as your fellow Prodigies. You know, we can hang out with your friends. And wait... we both have sketches!"_

 _"D.M.: Oh that was unexpected. You can also draw just like me. I can be musically inclined like Khazam, despite my hearing and speech loss."_

 _"LOU: So does me. But to me you are more brilliant than him."_

 _"D.M.: Why do you just say that?"_

 _"LOU: Khazam, in my opinion, puts effort to comply our projects to submit before the deadline. You took it slow, relied on us, and even helped us comply our projects to submit on or before the deadline effortlessly. You are such an open-minded person. In spite of your limitations, I'm sure you can still meet friends like us Trenders, your fellow Prodigies, and more. All looked up to you. Even if Khazam is still the unbeatable first-honor genius, I will surely believe that only you can surpass him. No Class A member dared to bully you for that, I swear."_

 _"D.M.: If that is your case, I even did what's good for the Class A. What I aim is not my grades or talent, but fun and friendship goals, even love in IASPA. I don't like being hated or despised like anyone else."_

 _"LOU: Same here. Class A will be your temporary heaven for now, I promise."_

 _"D.M.: But I have one thing to admit to you..."_

 _"LOU: And what is it, cute Prodigy?"_

 _"D.M.: I have to admit... that I have... a crush on you..."_

 _"LOU: You know what; I also felt the same thing you just wrote on me. Since we Trenders met in the canteen with the Prodigies and Vocals, I secretly admired you. No joke."_

 _"D.M.: Anything else to tell me more?"_

 _"LOU: None so far. By the way, can you write to me your Facebook name? I would like to chat you if you're online."_

 _"D.M.: Dean Michael Sloledge..."_

 _"LOU: Thanks. By the way can I call you a 'cute Prodigy' other than D.M. or any name you bore?"_

 _"D.M.: Sure you can, but in return, can I call you just a 'cute Trender' other than... your name please?"_

 _"LOU: Lou-anne Mae Biclemets. They frequently called me as 'Lou' or 'Lou-anne'."_

 _"D.M.: I see..."_

* * *

By the time I went to the Class A room, a written conversation was read by both Prodigies and Trenders except Lou and D.M.

"They finished each other's sentences..." Castina analyzed.

"Lou-anne was right... I did it ahead before you guys..." Khazam said.

"And look! Even Lou and D.M. confessed each other!" the chubby Trender, turned to be Myca Faye Caragupta, was excited.

"I even did it to Beatrice!" I said.

Suddenly, a door was opened, signaling Bianca's arrival. Ashley, knowing of her presence, tried to grab her attention.

"Bianca Glydelle!"

"Oh... hi guys..." it was Bianca who responded. "What made you... gather in one table?"

"Actually, a written convo. Try reading it. It's SO DAMN AMOROUS!"

"Ashley... I already have the one I really love, but I won't tell you."

I interrupted their conversation.

"Bianca, don't even conceal your infatuation! I already know who the guy is."

And the students were shocked in response, making random noises.

"Who's the lucky guy?" the first student wondered.

"A classmate or a schoolmate?" the second student was curious.

"Is he in Class A or in another class?" the third student was even astonished.

"Bianca is so lucky... but I can't be..." the fourth student was somewhat jealous.

"SILENCE, B****ES!" I screamed, and there was silence.

"Let me explain..." it was Bianca who uttered.

"Why can't you just speak to us straight to the point?" I encouraged.

"Those who are interested to know who he is... go to Class B. Look for the Class B associate leader. As Emmanuel said, Myron Dale Loyola is the Class B overall leader; but I encourage you to find his right-hand, which is, I repeat, the Class B associate leader." she suggested.

"Let me identify the head, the left-hand, and the right-hand of Class B. Myron Loyola is the head, Ray Smith is the left-hand. So Bianca's aim is the Class B's right-hand, which is R..." I added, but she interjected me.

"Emmanuel... I don't need your spoilers."

"Em just mentioned an R..." a student reacted.

"I know right. So we'll look for him, the right-hand associate leader." she replied.

"Guys, will you agree Bianca's decision?" I asked them, and all yelled in agreement.

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!" all others yelled.

"Now, FOLLOW ME!" Bianca finalized.

"BRING IT ON, THEN!" I yelled in response, initiating the search.

"HAIL BIANCA! HAIL BIANCA! HAIL BIANCA!" the other students chanted repeatedly while moving out of the room.

"THE CONFESSION... HAS... BEGUN!" I ran out and yelled again, signaling the beginning of student confession after Lou and D.M. expressed their sentiments. While I yelled, I showed them the written convo.

All Class A students including me ran randomly in search of the Class B right-hand associate leader, as the next chapter will unfold this rumored tragedy.


	11. Chapter 10: Game of Charades

**Location: IASPA**

 **Point of View: Bianca Costanza**

Screams of my Class A mates flourished in the school ground as we ran to search for, as I said, the Class B right-hand associate leader. Though Emmanuel knew who he is, the other students didn't even figure out, so I decided to let the Class A find the room where the Class B rested.

"Nope... not in the dormitory..." a student murmured.

"Not even in the canteen..." another student analyzed.

"What 'bout in the main building? I guess..." I said in response.

"Ahm Bianca I dunno where the Class B is!" the third student pleaded.

"Same here... I only met him in the canteen or in the dorm... but not in his room..."

"The Dean has the answer!" the first student suggested.

"The Dean? He's out."

"My goodness!"

One of us Class A students ran to me for some info. Guessing that I know her face...

"Lou-anne?" I called.

"Bianca... Myron Dale is wandering in the school grounds..." she said.

"Maybe he is the answer since he's in Class B."

"Ah so you're worried about his classmate?"

"Yes... one of his mates is my bae..."

"Ayeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! So we even know who he is! And look, Myron is chased by three other classmates of his."

"Lou, we have to approach them."

I tried to approach four guys in Class B with Lou-anne and initiated the favor.

"Stop right there!" the four Class B students stopped the chase.

"Bianca?" a Class B student, turning to be Paul Deric Pongasi, responded.

"No, Paul. I'm gonna speak to them. They're Class A students in need of something." Myron denied and approached us.

"Please be nice, Myron Dale..." Lou pleaded.

"Who between you is Bianca?" he asked both of us, and I raised.

"I am."

"And... what's your purpose?"

Lou-anne spoke to Myron about my sentiment.

"Myron Dale, this is Lou-anne Biclemets from Class A, this shorter girl beside Bianca. She said to us that we will find your right-hand associate leader in Class B. We're sure that you're the class head, and we need your help finding where your room is."

"Hmmmm... right-hand... Ray Smith is my left-hand, and Ralph Albuera is my right-hand. So you're both looking for Ralph; am I correct, Lou-anne?"

"Yes..."

"Well... I will show you the way. And ignore those three guys there trying to chase me for nothing."

"Myron..." I interrupted.

"And what is it?"

"If Ralph has some free time... can you tell him... to go to the dormitory? I'll be waiting..."

"Oh, sure. Why not? We're even buddies. I can easily talk to him about you. But by the way, do you have any relationships with him?"

Three of us suddenly went silent upon hearing Myron's question.

"Ah... never mind. Both of you, follow me."

At the back of the main building, we stopped for his sharing.

"Our room is adjacent to the back of the main building. Go straight ahead and meet him there. I'm gonna go now, I'm gonna be busy."

"Thanks, Myron." both Lou-anne and I responded and went to his classroom.

In the Class B room, we've only seen unfamiliar faces except the ones we often talked. Lou-anne suddenly greeted.

"Beatrice! Hello!" she greeted.

The brunette approached us and also greeted the same.

"What are you looking for?" she said.

"This new classmate of mine looks for Ralph, can you tell me where he is?" Lou-anne suggested.

"He's just here, drawing about something unfamiliar. Heehee! Should I call him for that?"

A voice was heard by three of us.

"Hey!"

We turned to the one standing up other than us, which is actually Ralph with his desk full of papers. My 'come here' finger gesture was performed as he was lured to approach to us.

"So he is your 'bae'?" Lou-anne asked.

"Ya. Among the Class B he's the one I often familiarized. Not to mention Paul, Myron or someone else." I replied.

The brunette even interrupted us.

"By the way, Lou-anne, what's your new classmate's name?"

It was Lou-anne who introduced us.

"OK. Beatrice, this is Bianca, Class A's new student."

"Hi Bianca! Nice to meet you!"

"And Bianca, this is Beatrice, Class B's muse."

"Oh... hi..."

"Lou-anne, by the way, Myron Dale taught you the way to our room?"

"Yes. Myron is SO KIND to us."

"I see. But Emmanuel has seen his dark side."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but Emmanuel has the info. And oh... Bianca, he's waiting..."

"OK thanks for that, Beatrice."

"Call me Bea for short. Gonna go back now. Ralph, take me over."

And so Lou-anne, Ralph and I went out from the Class B room. With this, Ralph finally interrupted us.

"What is it, Bianca?"

"Ahm... Ralph... can you... go with me... to the dorm?"

"Oh sure. Why must I deny? I frequently went there, though. By the way, Myron sent you?"

"Ya, just because I've missed you."

"Really?"

"Ralph, I'm very serious." I replied with a slow blush in my cheeks.

"You know what, boss? I've also missed you. Considering our hangout in the dorm or canteen, I'll never forget that. I can't go there alone anymore, instead I've just waited for you to come during recess."

"And I'll also wait for you to go into the dormitory at six in the evening. Please come there. There's something I have to admit to you."

"What is it?"

Lou-anne and I stood up, preparing to leave the room. But before that...

"Later, I'll tell. I'll just be sure that no one will hear. Bye." I replied and bade with a kiss on his left cheek. Both of us walked away.

In this case, Lou-anne was shocked.

"Oh I see ya!" she shouted upon seeing me doing so. "What made you do that?"

"Nothing. It's just I expressed my..."

"You have a crush on him, am I right?"

"So it is said, Lou."

Lou-anne screamed, jumped and ran around me because of what I've said. An "ayee" was invoked while leaving.

* * *

 **Location: Birdsville/IASPA Dormitory**

 **Point of View: Em Syncoice**

 _"KHAZAM: It's either Em will choose between Ash and Bea, or let Ash move on and just treat Em as a normal classmate. You Trenders must decide."_

"F*** you, Khazam... why did you? Why the f*** did you say this f***ing bulls*** about me?"

With these words, I wandered alone. Anyways, it was even time for all IASPA students to dismiss.

"EMMANUEL!" a voice was heard. I also responded.

It was Bea who ran to me, followed by the Prodigies.

"Bea? What made you..." I tried to utter but interrupted by the brunette.

"I should say 'What made you'... alone and lonely?"

"Bea... let me explain..."

"I would love to hear everything from you."

"One of my classmates had a crush on me before, yet I denied and stayed loyal to you ever since we first met during film-showing. Some of the Class A insisted me to either choose her or you."

"And whom did you choose?"

"You. I don't give a f*** about her but we're just friends, classmates or co-Class A members. On the other hand, I chose to love you, and I must not give a f*** about those insistent mates because past is f***ing past!"

"I also feel the same. I'm also attracted to one of my Class B mates. Know your buddy, Em, for he's my crush before and he did the same as you. He just doesn't care and treated me as just a friend, but he of course did what I wanted him to do, and he even did what he wanted himself to do. He even admitted that he didn't have a crush on me, and I was just his friend. Look at him, he's now joining with the Diablo III gamers."

"A gangster?"

"No. He's one of your buddies but not a gangster."

The Prodigies left us as we strolled to the dormitory in IASPA. Inside, four Class B mates played something like a message relay with a charade. We sat outside, with Bea leaning on my right shoulder as I stroked his back.

The four Class B students playing inside were Ralph Emirson Albuera, Jason Kenskud Labra, Paul Deric Pongasi and Ray Smith.

* * *

 **Game: Message Relay with a Charade**

The first person at the back picks a rolled paper with a word, calls the second person at his front and does the gesture based on the word. The second person will call the third person at his front and does the same, and so on, until the last person at the front will guess once called.

The called person will face to the person at his back when called.

In this case with the four students, Ray picks the word and passed to Jason, as Jason passed the same to Paul, as Paul passed the same to Ralph, and Ralph will guess the word.

In the first box, their first picked word was "DIABLO", as Ray inhaled, with his head backward and mouth slightly opened. He exhaled and screamed like a yelling rockstar, with his head forward.

"Bad breath? Eeee..." Jason responded, as he called Paul and did the same.

"Yay!" the shocked and frightened Paul responded, as he called Ralph and did the same.

"Hmmm... Diablo in Diablo III?" Ralph guessed.

"Exactly." Ray replied, as he picked the second word "ARTIX".

Upon calling, Ray closed his eyes and smiled with his full set of teeth shown.

"Troll face? Lol."

"Are you a retarded clown, Jason?"

"What is this? A troller?"

"Wrong."

Ray picked the third word: "GRIM REAPER". He showed his ominous look but still showing his teeth. His right arm has a clenched fist with his left drawing an outward curve.

"Troll fishing be like..."

"Wacky!"

"Pick mattock?"

"No... mistaken."

Ray picked the fourth word: "WINDRANGER". With this, he jogged in place and acted like shooting an arrow many times in a single aim after jogging.

"Archer tower?"

"Focus fire!"

"Focus fire huh? Windranger!"

"Correct. But what if I'll pick an IASPA student?"

Setting aside the first box, Ray grabbed the second box and picked a word.

"Wish we must be lucky... this box has IASPA names in it..." he said.

"Go Ray! I want an easy one." Paul cheered.

Ray, in response, showed the fifth word, which was "BIANCA COSTANZA".

"Finally got this! Let's see if he can guess this name..."

Upon calling, Ray smiled like a temptress, crossed his slightly bent legs, and winked once while doing Bianca's "come here" finger gesture at his right hand.

"Ray, are you acting like a gay?" Jason asked and did the same to Paul.

"Hmm... Ralph, I know you're tempted to this one." Paul responded.

"OK... that gesture... is from Bianca. Explicitly." Ralph analyzed.

"And you absolutely got it." Ray replied, as he picked the sixth word: "EMMANUEL SYNCOICE".

Ray closed his middle and ring fingers of his right hand, clipping them with his thumb. The pinky and the index finger remained opened, as his right hand attached to his right eye.

"Illuminati? Confirmed! Lol." Jason made puns.

"I can't tell you what it really is..." Paul rapped.

"Eminem?" Ralph guessed.

"Actually he looks like an Eminem but our fellow IASPA student is like this." Ray objected.

"Emmanuel, you mean?"

"Yes."

* * *

A knock on the door was called as Ralph opened.

"Come in." Paul said.

Outside, it was Bianca suddenly grabbing a bear hug to Ralph.

"Yo Ralph... what did you just do?" Jason was a bit curious.

"Well Alps, what if we'll do the 'come here' gesture for Ms. Make-up Brush Stroker coming in?" Paul suggested and the Alps, except Ralph, did it.

"Are you trying to copy my finger gesture?" Bianca analyzed.

"No, we're having fun with your 'bae' in this dorm." Paul replied.

"You act weird, guys, you know that?"

"Is Ralph acting weird here right now?"

"He's my exception, Paul."

"Excuse me, Bianca, fun is what we want, fun is what we have, and fun is what we make."

"And you're even making fun of me by copying such gesture I have!"

"Bianca, of course it tempts your bae. Who can't even be tempted by such tempting gesture you did?"

"Paul, listen; I'm not tempting him with any move, pose or gesture..."

"Then how come he admired you? How come you also did such thing?"

"I'll admit it to him, not you. So better leave us alone. Ralph will stay, for I need to talk to him 'bout such thing you said. OK, shoo! Shoo!"

As Paul, Ray and Jason left the dormitory, I met them outside with Bea still tagging along me.

"Paul!" I called.

"Em!" Paul responded.

"What's the noise inside a while ago?"

"Bianca Costanza is so mean. I... I don't understand..."

Jason added the convo.

"I dunno why Ralph is trapped in her clutches..."

"I guess Bianca is in love with Ralph or something... damn I dunno..." I was opinionated.

Beatrice finally interrupted our convo.

"What happened to Ralph, guys?" Bea asked.

"You know Bianca Costanza?" Paul asked to her.

"Oh ya, we first met when she and Lou-anne both visited our room. Why, Paul?"

"That Bianca is so mean! Ralph was still staying in the dorm after we played our charades."

"And why?"

"I don't know, Beatrice. In love or something..."

"What if you three crazy Diablo gamers shall give Ralph a chance..."

"I know Ralph and Bianca were coming close to each other."

"Well, you can't be jealous of that. You're not the only one who can be close to our right-hand. I'm sure he's friendly. Even Class A mates of Emmanuel were friends of him."

"Bea... I understand that. Well, either Paul or Bianca will apologize to each other. They must give Ralph time." Ray said.

"They should settle that conflict." Bea agreed.

"I will tell to Paul about this, when we will play Diablo III later. You, Em, will tell to Bianca about such conflict we were involved."

"Fine, Ray. I'll take care of this bulls***." I responded and agreed.

"Bianca should open another topic for Ralph to understand her sentiments. Maybe Ralph must be the one to settle the conflict. At least they have the right time for confessions." Beatrice denied.

"No... he wasn't involved though he was our topic. That bae is our witness." Paul denied her offer.

"Paul..." Ray called him to interrupt the convo.

"What?"

"We'll gonna play Diablo III. Wanna join us? While we play Diablo with Jason, tell me your sentiments after we play the charades."

"Fine."

"OK, Emmanuel, we'll go now." I heard Ray's last words.

Bea and I moved to the entrance of the dorm, and all I heard is a long, long chitchat.

"So Bianca's topic is about what?" it was the beloved brunette who initiated.

Wanna know my answer?

Next please.


	12. Chapter 11: The Dean

**Location: Midgard**

 **Point of View: Ray Smith**

In the same internet cafe, Diablo III: Reaper of Souls is what we played. Jason, Paul and I played D3ROS there. But by the way, Ralph isn't with us because of Bianca Costanza; but Paul, who had an argument with that Class A chick, denied joining our party while playing such Diablo. Instead, the Three Wise Men's "Pong" decided to play this pretty dark fantasy game alone with his level 52 barb.

It was evening, though. Gamers are still playing a Cross Fire, a Dota 2, a WarCraft III: The Frozen Throne and a Minecraft for kids.

Click-click-click-click-click everywhere in the cafe, especially those who play a WC3FT, a D3ROS or a Dota 2. Some Dota 2 gamers played a Phantom Lancer, a Sniper, an Axe, an Anti-Mage, a Rubick, a Legion Commander, an Invoker, a Bloodseeker, a Riki, a Lifestealer and even a Lich.

For three of us playing Diablo, Paul never tasted Act Five; and never getting over his chaos against Bianca in IASPA, he still reached the lair to beat that "sexiest prime evil" in D3, in short, "Diablo". XD

With Pong's level 52 barbarian against what we call "Lord of Cuteness" rather than "Terror," because we cannot be scared of Diablo not like his Diablo I counterpart, same... old... f***ing... story: Paul never beat his "fears". He cannot even reach the events in Reaper of Souls like Lab (Jason) and I did.

Everytime Diablo the demon lord killed his barbarian; Pong struck the table in his place. Respawned, checkpoint, moved to Diablo's place, fought against the prime evil, but was defeated, struck the table, cussed "S***!", then repeat. As simple as f***, in Paul Pongasi's case for Diablo III.

Upon hearing his curses from his rage against the game's namesake boss, I interrupted the now-a-crybaby Paul right after Diablo killed the same character in game.

"Yo Paul?" I called.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"That Diablo b****!"

"While we play Diablo, let's talk."

"I'll save this s*** first and switch to another char reaching Act Five."

"You still have one, make use of it."

"Well by the way, is your topic about what I call 'Domaine de la Bianca Costanza'? Looks like that Class A chick kept seducing our crusader, didn't she?"

"Paul, listen to me while playing Diablo III. Bianca, as we know, has intense feelings and affection towards which she called 'Class Bae' which is Ralph. You, on the contrary, annoyed her into making fun in front of her, as we were fooled by you letting us copy her tempting gesture."

"And what's my fault?"

"Actually, Ralph is the one Ms. Make-Up Brush Stroker looked for; you just interrupted her inside the dorm."

"Then you decided to let me come to your squad, and play Diablo III. Am I right?"

"To separate you with her is why we let you play Diablo III, at least to think of your consciences and what we have to do if 'Domaine de la Bianca', as you said, visited for the crusader."

"And after letting me play D3 I suffered a whole lot of s*** losing to Diablo. I suffered a whole lot of s*** losing a friend just because of that b****!"

"PAUL, STAY AWHILE AND LISTEN! Ralph is not only a friend to us players of Diablo. He is ALSO a friend to any Class A and any Class B he even met! Are you jealous, fag? Just because Bianca managed the crusader to stay in the IASPA dorm doesn't mean Ralph is now stolen by anyone and you lost a friend. You're too judgmental, aren't you, Paul?"

"Ray, you don't get me. I made fun of her, OK? And she got annoyed of it. And when we three went away from Bianca, Ralph was still inside. Your plan? Letting me play Diablo III while thinking about that such mistake you rumored? Oh come on..."

"Haven't Bianca given a chance to let that bae stay inside the dorm with her? It was actually her plan since she and Lou-anne managed to go to our classroom. You... even... called."

"OK forget it! You let me settle this. You let me play Diablo III because of such minor mutiny. It was always my f***ing fault!"

Paul punched his table upon saying his last words after his game character still died because of Diablo. His rage still brewed.

"Paul... you... have to calm down. You have an issue in IASPA. You have an issue in this cafe because of Diablo III. How can you wipe your slate clean, ISCL?"

"Oh my f***ing goodness. I am always blamed by you."

"We do not blame you for this bulls***, Paul. You are the one initiating the issue, not us. Issues can be settled only if you can solve them decisively. Like this, Diablo can be defeated easily only if you can fight and kill him strategically. Control your temper, Paul. Your reasons are somewhat head in the clouds."

We three still played D3, but this time, in silence.

* * *

 **Location: IASPA**

 **Point of View: Em Syncoice**

At the entrance of the dormitory, I peeped at the door with Beatrice.

Voices, voices, voices. Convos, convos, and even more convos. All thrown by Ralph, my Class B buddy; and Bianca, my Class A classmate slash transferee.

Listening to their conversation outside, looks like both were getting more serious to each other.

* * *

 **Eavesdropped Conversation:**

 _"BIANCA: When people we perceived as close friends but actually concealing themselves, turning out to be haters or backstabbers, which actually made my trust broken..."_

 _"RALPH: Ah, those backstabbers. They do not just do that, though. They even fed my dark sides with their hate."_

 _"BIANCA: By the way, speaking of 'hate', do you hate being betrayed or deceived by any friend? Do you hate your classmates in your room?"_

 _"RALPH: Many times I've been deceived by my classmates, back-stabbed, betrayed, and even assaulted. That's why I hate many of those IASPA brats. Even my classmates and your classmates did those dark things. I am surrounded by those dark souls. But thanks to them, hatred becomes my strength. I'm more being hated than being loved. Being loved just makes me weak as heck."_

 _"BIANCA: So if anyone loves you, you need to find a way they can hate you, just to fulfill what your destiny is."_

 _"RALPH: Obviously. Even the peeps important to me... just made me pissed off like hell."_

 _"BIANCA: So it seems to me that you are bombarded by hate, and when someone loves you... you just feel like being a malnourished beggar being battered by rich bosses. Why can't you start turning love as your 'source of strength' as you said?"_

 _"RALPH: I can't. In the long run I was weak when loved, strong when hated."_

 _"BIANCA: Actually the opposite. You must be weak when hated. You must be strong when loved. You must think of the peeps who love you, not the peeps who brought you hatred. You cannot live by dark souls alone. Negative vibes will drag you down when you cannot find ways to resist them. Positive vibes will make you live long."_

 _"RALPH: So you're trying to invert my mentality, aren't you?"_

 _"BIANCA: It doesn't work that way. Hatred unless stopped will destroy any relationship you have. It will make you as hostile as the devil. It can make you strong, yes, but it will make you depressed in the long run. Love will bind peeps together and form ties. It can weaken you, as you said, but can make you live long. By the way, are you weak after I've kissed you? Are you weak after bonding your three friends to playing Diablo III? Are you weak after being classified by Emmanuel as a buddy?"_

 _"RALPH: No... But I myself felt weak after these... I am still weak... even in front of you... I cannot sense hatred right now, but there's always hatred as long as there's free will."_

 _"BIANCA: Of course there is, but I don't want you to be hated that much. I don't want anyone to hate you, or you to hate anyone. If you can give love to them, if they can do so to you, don't make yourself weak. Make yourself like you're acting normal, just like what you did to those D3 brats, or what your mates always do. They don't treat you as a slave or as a demon; they treat you as what they also did to their own friends, to the peeps important to them. No matter the dark souls getting rampant in your case, they love you like we always do."_

 _"RALPH: There's one more thing I have to confess..."_

 _"BIANCA: Ah, about this topic?"_

 _"RALPH: Nope, I changed the topic but still, I have to admit something to you, temptress."_

 _"BIANCA: Temptress? How come you called me that?"_

 _"RALPH: It's because... I... am... easily attracted... by you... I... cannot resist... your temptations manipulated by yourself... I have always seen some hot IASPA females, but ended up being taken by someone else or just befriending the admirers. I never know, in your case, if you are already taken by someone..."_

 _"BIANCA: Yes... I... am taken... I'm taken by you... I'm not like your succubus, I'm not like your call girl; but, yes, I'm taken; being taken by you ever since... You are so easily tempted to a hot stuff, and you are even like this to me... I'm not trying to tempt you to this; I ain't tempting you... but I really admired you for what you are, and for what you have. You're attracted to me just because I look hot, but know this, Ralph: you can't be attracted by a girl just because of physical attributes and beauty, but also because of a significant good behavior."_

 _"RALPH: I must have collapsed upon seeing you... I am imprisoned in your cell, blinded by your camera flash, or jolted by your caresses."_

 _"BIANCA: You must not be. OK, I admit that I may tempt you, but I treated you like your closest friends: like your D3 gaming friends or your rapping buddies. I'm not treating you like your slave or your minion."_

 _"RALPH: But I don't have any closest friends yet."_

 _"BIANCA: You must not worry. For sure I will be one of them, unconditionally. So, can you be my close friend too?"_

* * *

"Now this is getting more serious, even hotter." I said.

"I guess there's a possibility that they will be fitting for couples, like us." Bea analyzed.

"Exactly."

"So they're getting closer and more sincere. Hope other students will follow them."

"I agreed it. It's like my back-story."

"Why did you say that?"

"I was once a Mafia mobster of my daddy's gang."

"Oh... good thing you won't be aggressive to us fellow students."

"Well, let me go to that dorm."

I again peeped at the door and shouted a call.

"YO MY BUD! IS THE DOOR LOCKED, FELLA?" I shouted to Ralph.

His voice replied.

"YOU CAN COME IN, BUD! IT'S NOT LOCKED!"

I tilted the doorknob and peeped inside the dormitory.

"My bro! How're ya, fella?"

"Yo my bro... I'm still fine. Are you having a sweet getaway with Beatrice?"

"Yeah..."

"By the way, where are my crazy gamer friends?"

"In the cafe playing such game, you know, Diablo III."

"I should've gone there though, but because of that sexy chick I was tempted to stay in."

"Oh, and you're both each other's admirers. What an M.U."

"Oh, shut up and cut this out."

"Well, and Bianca, three of us will go to the dean's office. This includes you." I turned to the transferee.

"Why? 'Cause of the stalker?"

"Maybe. You can just come. The dean isn't aggressive."

"Fine. I'll follow you." she replied as I left out the dormitory. Beatrice was now reading her pocketbook at this time.

"So you'll gonna go to the dean's office? I might guess Myron Dale is included." Ralph uttered.

"Yes, bud. Bianca, Myron and I will go there. A lot of discussions will be tackled." I replied outside the dormitory.

"Gonna go now, cutie. See ya." it was Bianca delivering a passionate kiss on the cheek of her 'bae'.

"Looks like you're lucky having a girl treating you like an admiring close friend, huh." Bea said it.

"Well, easy tempt." Ralph was just terse there.

* * *

 **Location: The Dean's Office**

 **Point of View: Myron Loyola**

"Please come in. I'm open." a man said as the door was opened for us to come in.

Emmanuel, Bianca and I were encouraged to sit in front of his table.

"Take your seats and let me know your names." the man said.

"I am Emmanuel Syncoice, leader from the Class A."

"I am Bianca Costanza, a new Class A transferee."

"I am Myron Loyola, leader from the Class B."

"And sitting in front of you children is the dean of IASPA."

"Good evening, sir." three of us greeted.

"So, let me introduce the first topic, a rumor about a Class A student stalking my basic information and profiles."

"Ah, sir, it's my Class A mate with the name 'Shaun Doge Luxembourg', also known as 'Share Lungs' or simply 'S.L.'" Emmanuel replied.

"And you know his motives, Emmanuel?"

"According to him, sir, he stalked you for some reason to know your true identity. He said that you have the same last name with the Class A transferee here, which is Bianca Costanza."

"Obviously, Emmanuel, I have that surname as well. Looks like Shaun Luxembourg wants the students my true name to be posted in every classroom."

"Classrooms in IASPA have no name for the dean, too. Maybe that's why Shaun has this motive to stalk your profiles." I said.

"And by the way, sir, do you have any relations with Bianca, knowing that you bore the same last name as hers?" Emmanuel asked.

"Did he ask you about that, Emmanuel?"

"Yes, sir."

"OK I get it! Sir, can you tell me the truth behind being the dean stalked by Shaun Luxembourg and having the same last name as mine? Are you my father or anyone else part of my family?" it was Bianca interrupting.

"Bianca, I want you to chill out, OK? What's the name of your father, by the way?"

"Alejandro Costanza, sir. Is the name mentioned... you?"

"I apologize, Bianca... but... that's me. I apologize."

"So that clears out S.L.'s monkey business, Bianc. Easy identity problem for me." I said.

"Shut up!" she denied.

"Another topic to be discussed here is about adolescents in IASPA having romantic relationships with one another. Still an issue until now." the dean changed the topic.

"Exactly, sir, especially in all cases from us three." Emmanuel replied.

"And speaking in your case, Emmanuel, Classes A and B have students being in relationships with one another."

"Sir, personally I have that kind of relationship with a Class B. Same happens with Bianca."

"And what about Myron?"

"Uhm sir, I don't have that inter-class romantic relationship. A transferree, Irecka from Class B, is who I am taken; never from Class A." I replied.

"Oh, seriously, Myron? What about last school year's Class B's second honors?"

"You mean Ralph Albuera, sir?"

"Exactly."

"I apologize, sir..." Bianca replied sadly to the dean.

"Eh?"

"I... I'm... I'm in love with him, sir... I'm sorry..."

"Well, Bianca... explain why."

"Still remembering the inter-school level of Nutri Quiz, sir, held in IASPA? I was representing my school before, and in this school was him... He just won a third place but I really appreciated him more than the placers ahead of him. I just got fifth but who cares? As he roamed around this campus after the competition, I kept following his tracks and kept calling his name before I eventually forgot anything and met him again in this campus. I transferred here because... I still loved to see him... He's the nicest guy I met in the campus, even if he had a dark background about himself."

"Nutri Quiz? Well each school in this event has two representatives."

"I know, and I wanna keep dreaming that in this competition... to be held again here... I will have Ralph as my quiz partner..."

"Nutri Quiz representatives last school year, if I'm not mistaken, are Lou-anne Biclemets in Class A and Ralph Albuera in Class B." Emmanuel added.

"Looks like Bianca wants to surpass Lou-anne in this competition, as of today Ralph still rules in Class B." the dean replied.

"I agree. Not even Beatrice can surpass him." I added.

"And Khazam is busy for a math competition this time." Emmanuel said.

"This coming July will have the NQ competition held. Intentionally, Class B is the first to take the NQ, Class A next. Good luck for those joining." the dean replied.

"OK, sir." all of us three agreed.

"My third topic to tackle is about the Crippin Bloodz syndicate group. Emmanuel, I'll give you a warning for that."

"Why me, sir?" Em asked in shock.

"You admitted being part of this, didn't you? And your father is currently the syndicate leader, as I was once one of his victims together with my children."

"Eh? But... why?"

"Your father, Mr. Alphon Bruce, stole Lyranelle's 5 diamond jewelry sets all worth $250,000; and my expensive Lamborghini Aventador worth $500,000. Also, your fellow gangsters attempted to kidnap all my three children on their way home to Midgard."

"Lyranelle? Haven't known that woman..."

"Emmanuel, she's my mother, once a victim of that syndicate group. And also, your friends tried to kidnap us." Bianca replied.

"Why am I to be blamed of this issue? I left the syndicate group, sir. It's because I hate my father. Yes I am once part of the syndicate, but I left before being enrolled for my first year. Those gangsters who attempted to kidnap Bianca... I am not involved there. My dad is the sin-stained demon of my family that was once famous for music records. And I know you have parents that love you, care for you, and protect you from harm; but they, in my case, are the opposite. My father is a professional killer." Emmanuel stated his side.

"And you also betrayed your syndicate friends. Am I right?" I asked.

"Exactly. I was even the victim of my own father. You even know this, Myron."

"OK, Emmanuel, I get it. Good thing you've changed a lot. I'm gonna tell your mother about this. And that's all I can give to you. Right now, our meeting is adjourned. Myron, tell Ralph to come here tomorrow." the dean said.

"Goodbye, sir." all of us bade and left the office, as the next chapter is expected to continue the clash.


	13. Chapter 12: Battlecry

**Location: Midgard/IASPA**

 **Point of View: Azalev**

Still remembering the event where Beatrice in IASPA was sick in her own residence? She was healed in the realm of Celestial Heaven due to a magic from the divine. IASPA was not yet involved in our conflict, but this time, the dark forces will invade there trying to corrupt that school. Initiated by Vexeazel, the fallen angel that was once my ally; his legions of black angels advanced to IASPA after a "partial" loss against me in Midgard.

 _"ME: For now, I'll let you go back to IASPA. Safer than in Midgard. Follow me to my portal."_

Now that I defied what I remembered in Celestial Heaven that IASPA was safer than in Midgard, Vexeazel and his black-winged troops retreated to invade the school which forced myself to teleport to that place by a ray of light. With this, the clash still continued.

In IASPA, no Vexeazel was found. Only Emmanuel, Bianca and Myron were seen walking on their way back to the dormitory.

"GUYS!" I screamed while illuminating their way there.

It was Myron who responded first.

"Azalev, what on earth just happened?"

"Three of you, be warned. The fallen angels will invade here. You students can be trusted. Not only we holy knights and angels can slay Vexeazel's legions alone. This realm needs you!"

"OK, we will call 'em... IMMEDIATELY!"

The three students rushed to the same way they walked before I came - to the dormitory. I followed them while on horseback.

In the dormitory, a door was forcibly open by Emmanuel, suddenly asking the students.

"WHERE THE F*** IS RAINE?" he shouted.

"I... I dunno..." a student replied in shock.

"Raine... from Class A?" another student asked.

"Yes, you know where the f*** he is?" Emmanuel cussed.

"Ah... eh... I... I don't know... but he's not here..." the second student replied in fear.

"S***!" he again cussed and left the dormitory alone hastily.

In Midgard, then came Paul, Jason and Ray from IASPA's Class B. Escaping in the internet cafe, the three boys were suddenly overrun by Vexeazel's angels and dark knights. Their fellow gamers were captured and the cafe was in ruins during the seizing.

With those black angels surrounding the three students, they loaded their slingshots in their pockets and pointed sticks from the ground.

"Wanna kill us, spoiled brats? Oh, come on! Do it!" Jason said.

"Let's see if you can taint us!" Ray added.

"Alright, let's get 'em down!" Paul initiated with his sharp stick piercing one of Vexeazel's angels.

"Oh yeah! Try getting on our way, b****es!" Jason shot some of them with his slingshot.

"Easy bundle, easy life!" Ray also did the same action as the other two did.

After attacking some of Vexeazel's angels, the three Alps escaped the cafe. Sad to say, the angels chased them until the three students felt a sudden aura of Universal Pull.

"RAINE!" the students suddenly met the spiritual energy manipulator.

"Go back. I have to carry the rest you initiated." Raine said as he initiated a summoning chant. "I SUMMON THEE, MY FAMILIAR!"

Gigantic bats with big black needles were summoned as Paul, Jason and Ray rushed away from Raine. The chasing angels were under an ambush by those bats, as the spiritual energy user cast repeated Almighty Pushes to throw Vexeazel's angels away to let his minions feast on him.

Meanwhile in IASPA, Bianca just sought the exhausted Class B students as the more aggressive Emmanuel asked them where Raine is.

"Raine... is in... Midgard..." Paul said.

"Oh my f***ing goodness! He didn't even f***ing show up to me!" Em cussed.

"He just suddenly appeared behind us with a Universal Pull..." Jason defended.

"Damn... well we'll gonna CHASE HIM!" the blonde Class A leader rushed again.

"EMMANUEL!" Myron screamed upon following him.

"Go to the dormitory, students. Vexeazel is upon us, so be warned." I said, as the three Class B students ran to the dormitory and I was alone... with Vexeazel.

"What about you, Azalev?" Ray asked me in worry.

"Don't worry about me. Everything will be under control." I replied with ease.

"This won't be, Azalev." Vexeazel interrupted.

"You seem to be in a bad mood in front of me, Vexeazel. What you want is my doom that you never fulfilled!" I wielded my sword DragonVayne and charged to Vexeazel.

"I am envious of what you have, Azalev. Just because you are a son of the god of light doesn't mean you are always stronger than me. I WILL PROVE YOU WRONG!" he did the same with his black katana.

"We're supposed to be partners for the light, but all you want is your personal gain to be acted on!"

"My purpose is my purpose, same as yours!"

"And your purpose is to take everything from me just to rule the Celestial Heaven? What's mine is yours? Come on, Vex, you came too close to what's mine, but you can't take away everything from me!"

"You're supposed to be my ally, Azalev. You must be fallen and not me!"

Vexeazel summoned his black angels and attacked me, but then came my fellow angels from Celestial Heaven, even my holy knights too.

Ambushing my army of light, Vexeazel brutally cast his shadow magic to me and my troops, as I defended using my light magic. This army battle kept continuing until a halberd cleaved both of our legions.

"What?" Vexeazel was shocked, as we turned to a female halberdier with a black gown, having long black hair, black eyes and lips, and a light complexion.

"Who are you?" I asked.

We heard a loud, strange voice as like of a witch.

"Call me Cratos. See my precious weapon? I bore a halberd. So if you want to face your dual sufferings that are now impending, fight me if you can!" she said, with a loud sinister laughter after.

"CRATOS?" both Vexeazel and I screamed, and we turned to attacking her.

"Go ahead, I will put you to a test of my nice magic." Cratos warned.

"What are you looking for, Cratos?" I asked while in battle.

"The Horn of War, holy knight. Now, WHERE IS IT?"

"I won't tell you unless I'll lose!"

Vexeazel and I were in battle with Cratos in a sword against scythe mode. Every slash from Cratos made me dodge further. Her shadow magic was just numb for Vexeazel, but light magic can make her critically injured.

* * *

 **Location: Alfheim (to Birdsville)**

 **Point of View: Hevadon**

Worrying Agri No Seimei's realm Alfheim to be invaded by the Dark Wanderer's minions, I summoned my fire and ice giants to that realm to join alongside the elves of Alfheim. A legion of giants and elves formed against the wanderer's creatures: the illusory reapers, flaming wraiths, undead elves, undead fire giants, and chaos knights.

The Dark Wanderer's minions attempted to destroy Alfheim's temples but Agri and our legion attacked them.

Rays of light blinded the invading creatures as the light elves started the attack against them. The giants were also in a clash with the wanderer's giants, too.

"Seimei! It's up to you! Defend your Alfheim realm! I'll be the one to assist!" I said.

"Here I come, Hevadon! The other realms might be in danger! I can count on your giant troops!" she replied.

"Fine! One more time!" I summoned more of my fire and ice giants again for further assistance. "Now this will be tougher! Save your elves, Seimei!"

"Leave it to me!"

I teleported away from Alfheim to leave Agri No Seimei for now. To Birdsville, I just sought Azalev battling against two dark entities. One of them is like my shifted form, the other is a black-gowned female halberdier.

Shooting an illusory arrow to the three conflicted combatants, it was the female halberdier that was hit as I blinked towards her.

"Another holy knight?" she said.

"You must be one of Grim Reaper's allies!" I said.

"I am a halberdier, not a reaper! Do you get me?"

"Oh really? How come?"

"Just because I wielded a halberd doesn't mean I'm part of a common legion! I am Cratos, and I am not a member of any legion."

"And don't call me a holy knight, you just made yourself fooled. Call me Hevadon, one of Loki Senna's allies."

"Fooled?"

"Indeed, FOOLED!" I said as I shifted myself into a black angel and attacked the female halberdier, turning out to be Cratos.

Azalev and Vexeazel just stared at us, but turning to each other, they even attacked one another as I made way for him to focus on one villain.

"Azalev! Focus on that black angel! I'll be the one to handle this halberdier!" I shouted.

A shadow magic from Cratos forced me to blink further.

"Damn... Cratos has immense magic..." I perceived.

"Hevadon! Do you think you can deceive me by that alone? Foolishness." she said, still wielding her halberd in pursuit against me.

Using my axe as an illusory crossbow, I shot barrages of illusory arrows to the pursuing Cratos. In response, Cratos deflected every arrow by a slice of her halberd. I blinked to change places and shoot again. (Do you know a valkyrie from Clash of Clans? Cratos acted like that. Spinning around and slashing who or what was in her surroundings... that were possibly attacking her.)

"Oh damn..." Not even an arrow can hit her..." I said.

"Foolish Hevadon." Cratos replied.

Upon hearing this, I shifted myself into a black angel.

"You want a real battle, Cratos? Try me in your form!"

"Whatever you say, deceiver."

With my axe and my fallen angel form, I charged up and cast an initiating dark magic to Cratos. She rushed himself and attacked me using her halberd.

It was until Myron showed up with a blown horn, we both gazed it.

"MYRON DALE! NEVER BLOW THAT HORN!" I screamed.

An earthquake suddenly happened as Vexeazel and Azalev's legions still formed an intense clash in IASPA. Such legions of angels and knights attacked each other.

"Hevadon, you don't know the nature of that horn, do you?" Cratos interrupted.

"That horn is cursed! Whoever blows that horn... WILL TURN INTO A TITAN AND BECOME UNCONTROLLABLE!"

"You don't even know that even that Myron Dale guy can easily control that horn."

"Are you serious, Cratos?"

"Hevadon, you don't need to worry. I'll be guiding him into controlling the titan's power. You know, that guy is chosen to blow that horn. No one else."

"Only one horn, you say?"

"Exactly. The War Bringer is his horn and I am his guide for now. If you will agree with me then I won't gonna harm you and even Myron Dale."

"I will agree... IN ONE CONDITION! Wanna know? DEFY ME!"

I continued the battle against Cratos as Myron ran back to stay away from us. He was left shocked.

"MYRON DALE! STAY AWAY FROM US!" I screamed as he still brought the horn.

Rushed to the dormitory, Myron accidentally slipped himself and fell down to the lawn in front of it. The horn was dropped.

"Myron?" we paused as I suspected the fall.

I picked the horn but was denied by both him and Cratos.

"Hevadon! STOP!" Myron denied.

"This horn costs you your life, Myron Dale. If I were you..."

"Please give me that. I need this..."

"I'm gonna store this in Niflheim, Myron Dale."

"No need! I have to take hold of this! Leave me alone, Hevadon!"

Myron grabbed back the horn as Cratos continued attacking me. In response, I blinked far.

"What the..." Cratos was shocked that her attacks missed.

Emmanuel, seeing the event, rushed to Myron and initiated a talk.

"Myron, what the f*** just happened to you, dude?"

"Never mind about me, I'm fine."

"Oh f***! Fine? See that wound in your knees? What if Irecka will f***ing witness this to you?"

"F***. Just take me to the dorm, fgt."

"Oh come on..."

Em carried the wounded Myron back to the dormitory.

"Still carrying that cursed horn, dude?" he asked.

"Ya... I need it now..." Myron pleaded.

"You want to be cursed into an uncontrollable monster? Oh f***! Do you decide very well with that horn?"

"Please, Em, just let me control its use. Let me know the f***ing nature of the horn's power."

"Your life is the cost, dude. That s***ty sacrifice is pointless for Hevadon's army to win against the wanderer!"

"F***! You still don't f***ing know the true s*** stored in the horn fgt!"

"Never mind, b****. It will only get f***ing worse when we just argue."

"Crap."

Emmanuel carried Myron towards the dormitory, but I was under attack by Cratos.

Meanwhile, Azalev and his legions successfully slew Vexeazel's minions of black angels and knights. Still, the fallen angel resisted.

"OK Vexeazel. You are finished." Azalev said.

"Finished? Not quite enough for you." Vexeazel replied, while the demigod of light's minions surrounded him.

"You might win against me, but my plan isn't over... yet." Azalev countered, pointing his DragonVayne sword to the black angel.

"Go continue it, I will wait." Vexeazel also pointed his katana to the holy knight.

Next chapter continues the clash, so stay tuned and be warned.


	14. Chapter 13: The Warning

**Location: IASPA**

 **Point of View: Azalev**

A sword against a katana? Sort of a challenge.

Vexeazel leaped and spun himself as he pointed his katana to my legionnaires to slash them.

"Now it's just you and me, Azalev. With this, your sad fate is decided." he said.

I charged with rage as we battled each other. A sudden flash of lightning occurred, summoning the three Havengards.

Kagura blocked my way which made me stop fighting.

"I'll handle this, Azalev." he warned me.

I teleported to the school grounds in response to his words. Kagura, on the other hand, summoned his fellow Havengard soldiers.

My angels even resurrected while Vexeazel summoned his fellow fallen ones. In response, another quake dominated the school.

In the dormitory, Myron took a long rest in his bed. The horn was at his left. Hevadon, Cratos, and Emmanuel were with him inside.

"That horn has imbued power from the titans. When blown, a war has been declared." Cratos said.

"The one who blew it gets the titan's curse." Hevadon said.

"Myron must have more knowledge about this horn and how it can be handled. This curse will be dormant if that will be the case. Neutralizing it will be the final step."

"Neutralizing the curse alone just made it worse for the second blow!"

"He still needs deeper knowledge. Anyway, as a student, he is well-educated and learned, right? He's eager to learn something. You know, he's a cool kid." Emmanuel said.

"Blowing a horn needs a great sacrifice, fool. His life is the cost!" Hevadon denied.

"This is double-edged, Hevadon. His life is the cost for you, but this can save him." Cratos interrupted.

"Seriously? Now how?"

"Only I can tell; but this time, Hevadon, it's none of your business to reveal the mystery. Now leave this place."

"I won't leave unless the answer is said."

"The Horn of War held recently by Myron has a mysterious power contained. You only know bits of it, and that's why you worried about his life."

"OK, if I will leave, fulfill your plan as his guide for that horn. If he dies, I will declare a duel against you." Hevadon said the stipulation before he teleported to the realm of the dwarfs, Nidavellir.

"Hevadon!" Em screamed at his sudden disappearance.

Back to the school grounds, Kagura and his two other angels Pandora and Achilles initiated a war against Vexeazel and his legion of fallen angels.

"I will face that Vexeazel guy Azalev recently confronted. You two with our soldiers, get the rest of his angels!" Kagura commanded.

"Agreed, brother!" both Achilles and Pandora followed his commands.

Emmanuel rushed out to the dormitory to find the other students. What he saw is his Class B partner Beatrice.

"Bea!" he shouted, running towards her.

Being also hugged by Beatrice, Emmanuel was even worried while I warned him of the possibility of a demonic possession.

"Be warned! Demons of Asmudeus may return to IASPA. All of you must stay out from this school! All of you must stay out!" I said.

"Oh my f***ing goodness! Azalev, are you f***ing serious talking about this bulls***?" Em cussed.

"Emmanuel, IASPA's overrun by fallen angels, and possibly, demons will invade here this time."

"S***!"

IASPA students ran to their school's main gate for an exit. Even the guard escapes from the guardhouse at its left. Screams of students were heard.

"F***! This must be an ambush!" Em said, grabbing his chainsaw and activating it on.

"Emmanuel, just run!" I warned.

"I won't. This chainsaw must be enough for demons blocking my way. If Beatrice is their target, I will find a way to save her."

"This may not be enough, Em. Run away or your soul will be taken!"

"Emmanuel, please just follow his request... I can be hurt, but I don't want you to suffer such pain..." Bea advised in connection to my warning.

"But why? You want Asmudeus to seize you with his lust? You want the demons to devour your flesh, to rip your soul? Is that what you f***ing want, Bea?" Emmanuel denied with questions.

"Please... we must run... This is for our own safety... Asmudeus cannot find us if we will just escape further..."

"I don't give a f*** if I will be possessed by a demon, but I f***ing care about you!"

"You two must evacuate, for now..." I interrupted while opening a portal to Bea's residence. "NOW RUN! GO THERE!"

"Bea... I really love you..." Emmanuel confessed, as both entered my portal there. I sighed in relief.

Voices of demons were heard, as Vexeazel and the Havengards clashed on. From Celestial Heaven, there came my father's angels responding the voices. The demons invaded the back of the school, but blocked by my loyal legionnaires.

Then came my father himself, Azenev.

"My son, go back to the Celestial Heaven. This situation now is wreaking havoc." he said, as I was willing to obey by a ray of light into that realm.

No student was found anymore in IASPA. Myron was teleported to Midgard by Cratos.

* * *

 **Location: Midgard**

 **Point of View: Em Syncoice**

The gate to Beatrice's house was open, and she herself tempted me to go there too.

"Emmanuel, come with me to my house."

"But why?"

"You will know if you will go there."

"F***..."

Inside her residence, no person was seen except ourselves. I just followed Bea to her room.

"We'll sleep here for now. It's midnight." she said.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"I'm all alone in this house, I want you to stay with me..."

"Just because of that?"

"Emmanuel, looks like you won't support my decision..."

"Oh, OK, OK... I will sleep with you... promise..."

Sighing in relief, Beatrice prepared her own bed and encouraged me to lay down there.

"This is damn girly..." I analyzed her bed designs, stuffed toys, and even romance books.

"Never mind about that..." she said, grabbing me to face her and embracing me hard.

A sudden lip kiss was initiated by Beatrice, thus making me weaker and forcing myself to think about being seduced by Nemela.

"Bea... Why did you..." I was at first annoyed.

"I just liked to... kiss the one I love... other than my parents..." she said.

I sighed but I can't breathe every time I was kissed by that brat. I forced myself to rise up, so did she. Beatrice stripped my jacket and fondled my back.

"Deep breath, my dear. Relax. All bad things you had in your mind, forget those. I'm here." she wooed.

"OK... I will... Just give me time to clear all my s***." I followed, sighing.

"Are you used to swearing? You know, Em, I'm actually annoyed of your swear words. Can you limit your swearing, please? Can you do it for me?"

"Not all people who swear are in a bad influence."

"I know... but... I'm actually sensitive..."

"If you say so, Bea, then I will do it for you..."

"It's a good thing..."

Some students from IASPA ran at the sidewalks near her residence. Cars, buses, and jeepneys also ran. Noises of traffic dominated the streets of Midgard, but noises of warring angels and demons dominated Birdsville in IASPA itself.

In an empty wall, then came the two shadows that kiss each other.

* * *

 **Location: Nidavellir/Birdsville**

 **Point of View: Hevadon**

In the realm of the dwarfs, the underground realm of Nidavellir, the shadow creepers of the Dark Wanderer haunted the dwarfs themselves. Those dwarfs equipped forging hammers, burnished swords, and even throwing daggers.

"Just go in, dwarfs. I'll be on the ground. The wanderer's minions cannot dig deeper when my legions are here." I said, summoning my elves and giants.

The dwarfs rushed deeper underground. With my minions, I smashed the shadow creepers off. I just left my minions to defend Nidavellir while the dwarfs are still working under pressure below, for I will teleport back to Birdsville to analyze the same warring event.

In Birdsville, demons seized the front gate of the school. Cratos was nowhere to be found. Later, even at dawn, students still came to school even the war was going on.

Out of those running cars, a classy Lamborghini was heading towards me, showing a man in tuxedo.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the IASPA Dean. And you are..." he responded.

"Hevadon. One of Loki's allies."

"Loki... familiar..."

"Your students must be warned, sir. These students still came to school even during the war. This war is still going on, even at dawn."

"At least I won't come there. I will send the warnings to my fellow IASPA teachers. Also, Emmanuel, Bianca and Myron were also warned of this encounter."

"Who's with you in that classy car?"

"My daughter Bianca, from Class A."

"So, heed my warnings, sir. The students must be warned before the demons will slash their flesh!"

"Damn... those students... I need them to heed your warnings. Mobile phones must be ready, not for selfies but for messages!"

"Gonna go now. I have my fighting business to do..."

"Well then..."

That Lamborghini ran further after the IASPA Dean ended the conversation. I rushed to the villages to find Cratos.

Inside that car, the dean initiates a conversation with Bianca.

"We shall not go to IASPA." the dean warned.

"But why? I supposedly will go there..." Bianca was shocked.

"The school has become a battlefield against demons. Students are nowhere to be found if we will go there..."

"No students?"

"Yes, even Ralph is not here. Not even Emmanuel or Myron."

"I wanna go to Ralph's house, 'cause I wanna meet him personally..."

"Bianca, are you serious? He's with his stricter family, you know?"

"Well he can meet us, only if he tells them about a sincere topic."

"I don't understand. You want a date, literally?"

"Dad, remember my confessions? I'm really in love with him and he's my bae..."

"Bae? What do you mean by that?"

"Like a heartthrob or a head-turner. He's handsome, cute, and cool; that's how I describe Ralph physically."

"Obviously? Much like your affection towards him is still fervent, as I perceive."

"I will never be a cheater! Cheater at school, cheater at love, I will never be!"

"Well, let me take you, only if your decision is valid and final."

"Please, Dad... I love him... I love him the same way I love you..."

"If you are serious, Bianca, this Lambo will move to his residence."

"I AM SO SERIOUS, DAD!"

The Lamborghini transferred to a village in Birdsville having a large basketball court.

Back to my place, I rushed to IASPA's main gate while I saw Kagura's angels and Vexeazel's fallen ones in battle up in the sky.

"Where is Azalev?" I asked to myself.

A ray of light shone in response.

"From Celestial Heaven, here I come." Azalev replied.

"Where is Cratos? Have you seen her?"

"Nope. My father Azenev recommended me to go back to Celestial Heaven for a rest. Vexeazel is under control with the Havengards."

"Well, I'm gonna find Cratos. You and your soldiers will defend the village and IASPA itself."

"They are already here. Also, my father and Kagura are in charge."

"Kagura? Who is he?"

"Kagura, the leader of the Havengards."

"Those Havengards... you mean the golden angels with blue wings?"

"Absolutely. Ours is golden-armored with white wings."

"So, I'll leave the rest to you and your soldiers. I will teleport to any village to search for Cratos. That Cratos is trying to have an advantage about the Horn of War and Myron Dale."

I teleported to a random village in Birdsville in search for Cratos. You know where? I need your patience with the next chapter of Second World 2.


	15. Chapter 14: Delighted Target

**Location: Birdsville (to Albuera Residence)**

 **Point of View: Bianca Costanza**

Inside my dad's Lamborghini Aventador, I was insistent to go to the residence of my Class Bae. Still warned about Azalev in IASPA under a war against demons and fallen angels, I didn't go further to IASPA; instead, I really liked to venture further to many villages of Birdsville. I carried my personal envelope for me to send it to Ralph.

"What's with that envelope?" my dad asked.

"It's just my personal letter." I replied.

"For what?"

"Uhm... just my letter for my friend."

"Seriously?"

"Of course. I will send it to his residence."

Once the bae's residence was spotted, the Lambo stopped and beeped. A door was opened; and luckily, Ralph himself was showing up. On the other hand, I just got out of the opened car. Having my black sleeveless shirts and white miniskirts worn, the bae was still astonished even in his residence, only when I just visited. It was also my first time.

Still, he thought that I was still tempting him after now. In his residence, he was alone staring at me. Slowly, I walked towards him, carrying my envelope behind.

"How could Bianca own such Lamborghini? That car is so classy and rare, how can her family afford that car? Wait a minute, the dean!" Ralph said to himself but no one heard.

"What shall I do? I knew I wanted to visit Ralph's house, but... what shall I do? I'm a bit shy... a bit nervous... My bae, please be nice even in your house..." I also said to myself, walking slowly. No one heard my words.

Going near the entrance, I slowly bade to initiate.

"Hello Ralph..." I said.

"Hi... You're such a rich kid, aren't you?" he responded.

"Never mind about that, it's just my parents who can afford that car... I only have this envelope."

"What's with this?"

"Just read it. That's also why I came here."

"Bianca, are you serious? You know what, that classy car fits you yourself, by the way."

"Really? Why did you say that?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

A man inside the residence also went out to have a conversation with my dad, who was the IASPA Dean. They hanged out inside the car, we hanged out inside his house.

Inside, the Class Bae opened the envelope and grabbed my personal letter. I sat beside him on a sofa, as in front of it was a TV.

* * *

 **Personal Letter (Bianca's POV):**

 _Hi, my shooting star. I hope you're doing fine today. I hope you have a good sleep. I hope you didn't skip a meal today. Anyways, I just want you to know that I missed you, and that I love you._

 _Love, Bianca._

 _XOXO_

* * *

"What made you write on this?" the Class Bae asked.

"Nothing. I am just concerned of you." I replied willingly.

"Really?"

"Exactly. I even put some of my pictures, to 'tempt' you like you said to me."

"That's exactly what you did ever since we first met. I was tempted by you at the first glimpse."

"Actually, Ralph, here's the real thing: I don't have an intention of tempting you, but that doesn't change the fact that I still have a crush on you. In your case, I'm like one of your temptresses, and you're attracted to girls who are pretty and seductive, in which I was one of them in your perceptions."

"I know, but your attributes are fitting for models."

"I can be famous, but of course being famous is not the basis of loving a person. You knew it already."

"I get it."

I grabbed my cellphone and took a nice selfie with my bae. The envelope and my personal letter was kept. I took repeated selfies with him for my nice remembrance.

"Let me take selfies with you. Is it OK?" I requested.

"Sure." he responded.

After taking selfies, I analyzed my photos while still thinking of Ralph and staring at him.

* * *

 **Bianca's Imagination (Author's POV):**

 _In her first imagination, a sunny beach was strolled by both Bianca (in black lingerie) and Ralph (in black cycling shorts), in which they were holding hands, frolicking around, and laughing._

 _In her second imagination, the same students, this time in IASPA uniforms, sat on a flowering meadow; with Bianca leaning on Ralph's left shoulder and fondling his back. In the same scenario, the Class B student embraced her._

 _In her third imagination, the same students in white sleeveless shirts and white shorts (but above the knees for that of Bianca) shared the same white blanket on a bed, staring each other face-to-face. To make another move, those students embraced each other and their faces came closer, eventually preparing for a lip kiss._

* * *

Surprised, Ralph gazed at me after reading the letter. I attempted to get closer to him, but he attempted go go far until at the right side of the sofa we sat on.

"Hey! What made you..." he responded.

"Just let me..." I replied.

"Not now..."

"Please..."

"What'd ya want from me?"

"You."

"Huh?"

"I love you..."

"Come on... you even make me more tempted."

"Tempted to love you, you mean?"

"Exactly... But let's just go to a more secluded place, maybe they'll see us because of your actions..."

"Why?"

"Let's just go there, if you wanna continue getting closer."

"I will do anything for you if you want me to..."

In his room, though, our convo began to go more serious.

"I don't understand... What made you do this to me earlier?" Ralph asked.

"I just imagined something from you when I'm here." I answered.

"And what would that be?"

"You made me like you more because you're sweet to me."

"Eh? Am I sweet for you? I'm not actually a pile of sugar though... but you know what? What I like from you is that you are caring, concerned, and friendly. I just treated you like my close friend but this can be more if this continues."

"To me, you're not just my friend, you're more than it. You're the one I admired, I befriended, I cared for, and I treated more than how I treated my friends. Much like a special someone for me."

"Oh, Bianca, come on... You know what, having a love life early just makes you miss your true love later on."

"Why can't we start now?"

"Huh?"

"I wanted you to be my true love... Please accept my request regarding it."

"Not now for me. We must study first before that. Anyway, I will accept that request, all because of you."

* * *

 **Location: Midgard (to IASPA)**

 **Point of View: Azalev**

Demons of Asmudeus still pursued from Midgard, marching forward to IASPA. Kagura and Vexeazel still clashed together with their angels, but demons were on a rush and Asmudeus himself came for a revenge.

My father, who was Azenev, warned me of the possible coming of Asmudeus. Hexev, as I recalled, was defeated.

"Azalev! Go back to the Celestial Heaven! The Demon King is coming for us! IASPA is still in danger!" he said.

"OK, and you'll handle this, please." I responded, teleporting back to the Celestial Heaven for the second time.

"Don't worry about me. I can do this."

"Fine."

With my dad summoning his fellow legions of angels, he led the forces of light against the raging legions of darkness led by Asmudeus.

"Azenev! Now we meet again!" the Demon King initiated.

"Asmudeus! I know you are!" my dad Azenev countered.

"So, I'll take back where I lose from you! You'll be doomed to die, Azenev! Hell has relocated here in this human realm!"

"And what will you do in order for you to stop me?"

"Destroy this realm of foul mongrels! Annihilate! Exterminate!"

"If this is all what you want, then FACE US!"

The opposing legions of Asmudeus and my dad took control outside IASPA. Inside, Kagura's Havengard soldiers finally slew Vexeazel and his fallen angels.

In a residence in Midgard, two students went out from its gate. Actually, it's Emmanuel and Beatrice in refuge. Noises of evil spirits were heard, and those two students escaped Midgard and went back to IASPA. While running, they were blocked by Asmudeus' demons.

"Oh, s***!" Emmanuel cussed.

"Damn! These demons chased us!" Beatrice informed.

"F*** demons..."

"Emmanuel, what are you doing?"

Emmanuel prepared a chainsaw and attempted to slash demons. Beatrice was continuing to run but the demons chased her and separated their bond with the Class A leader.

"EMMANUEL! WHERE ARE YOU?" Beatrice screamed, but Emmanuel wasn't around.

As the demons came closer to Bea, a slash of Emmanuel's chainsaw was heard.

"Beatrice! You are their target, I swear." he warned.

"Why me?" Bea was frightened.

"Asmudeus. He's starting to have desires for you."

"Why did you say that?"

"If Nemela successfully seduced me, I must have broken our bond, but I was saved because of you and Azalev. Asmudeus now tries to finish what Nemela started! He's targeting either you, Azalev, or the god of light."

"Damn..."

"Maybe that Nemela b**** will come back... We must evacuate!"

Beatrice ran hurriedly together with Emmanuel, but was stopped by a ray of light.

"Azalev?" Em was expecting someone to show off.

The one showing off was a man with a white hair, mustache and beard. He had light complexion, glowing white eyes, and wearing the same outfit I had, but with white hanging bands surrounding his neck, wrists, and waist.

"Huh? Where is Azalev?" Em was shocked and confused.

"Calm down, my friend. Azalev is now in the Celestial Heaven. And by the way, standing before you is his father, the god of light, Azenev."

"OK, Azenev. And you're looking for?"

"Asmudeus. I'm sure he's haunting you two."

"Beatrice must be in danger! I don't want her to end up being possessed by that demon fag!"

"Come with me. I will track Asmu down. You will take care of your Beatrice."

"Whatever you want me to do, I'll follow."

My dad, Bea, and Em were overrun by demons again. The god of light summoned his holy knights to attack them, and the two students evacuated. Again, Em and Bea were blocked by the demon king Asmudeus.

"Ah, you look delicious!" Asmudeus initiated.

"The f***! Asmudeus! You're looking for a target, fag? Here I am, in front of you!" Em responded.

"You're wrong, mongrel. Your girl is who I want to rip a soul with."

"Really? Go ahead, and suffering is yours."

My father Azenev blinked in front of Asmudeus.

"So you're looking for a delicate victim you lust for, huh?" he said, while wielding a divine staff.

"Let me take her precious soul now." the demon king decided, but was denied.

"Try it, and I will purge you." my dad's staff glowed.

"Hahaha... is that all? Well, you're doomed!"

Asmudeus and my father Azenev still clashed each other, and Beatrice evacuated together with Emmanuel.

* * *

 **Location: Birdsville**

 **Point of View: Hevadon**

In an abandoned village of Birdsville, different from what the IASPA Dean traveled, Cratos and Myron were found channeling the power of the Horn of War. Instantly, I blinked towards them and interrupted.

"Cratos! If you think this horn is powerful enough to stop a war, let that Myron blow it!" I initiated.

"Hmm... If I won't gonna interrupt that kind of war, this will end up by a bloodbath." Cratos stipulated.

"I've heard the horn being blown once. That war still continued after the blowing of horn!"

"What you said is the horn has a curse."

"Yes it has a curse, but if you said this can save a life, make the war between angels and demons stop!"

"I won't. Myron should be concentrated on neutralizing the titan's curse like you said."

I started to wield my axe and stipulated her.

"So you're trying to piss me off, halberdier." I said.

I charged to Cratos as she immediately wielded her halberd. With this, we even clashed. Myron was left behind but trying to analyze what the horn's power contains.

Every slash of her halberd was responded by my blink. I cast my doppelganger illusions and ambushed Cratos, while she focused on one of the many me's and attempted to kill each.

"Never confused, right?" I taunted, and blinked at her back.

"I'll never be." Cratos replied, and continued the clash by a spinning slash of her halberd.

My many me's blinked altogether and produced more and more illusions. On the other hand, Cratos grew enraged and charged herself with dark lightning while raising her halberd. She smashed the ground by her halberd to explode, which attacked the illusions and remained the true Hevadon she faced.

Smoke obscured the field Cratos stood, but when it faded, she stared at my shape-shifted form. I was at the fallen angel phase now.

"Now, be warned of me." I, in that phase, spoke up. Cratos got a bit nervous.

"Well, I will." Cratos responded, charging herself with lightning.

I flew high as the halberdier leaped to slash me. I shot clusters of illusory arrows as she performed an aerial spinning slash to bruise my abdomen.

Thunder and lightning boomed and zapped Birdsville, with our battle ground concentrated.

Battles continued at the next chapter, so be it.


	16. Chapter 15: Couple Fight

**Location: Midgard**

 **Point of View: Azenev**

"Gotcha!" Asmudeus captured the students.

Wielding my staff, I charged with fury to save the students from the sinister clutches of the demon king. The blonde one, named Emmanuel, held on to his chainsaw and trying to swing but out of his aim.

"Asmudeus! Release the students!" I shouted.

"If you won't f***ing release us, you demon fag, I will f*** you up and kick your a**." Emmanuel, who was captured, cussed.

"Your souls will be ripped if you will resist!" Asmudeus madly denied.

"ASMU!" I interrupted.

"Get... the f***... off me..." Emmanuel cussed.

"Please... have mercy... Release us..." the female student, named Beatrice, pleaded.

"Your life has taken, poor humans!" Asmudeus stated.

"NO!" I screamed as he channeled the students' souls. Beatrice was channeled and possessed.

The black smoke cast by Asmudeus obscured the battlefield and Emmanuel collapsed.

"Emmanuel, imbue yourself with light." I recommended.

I went into my spectral form of light and imbued with Emmanuel's chainsaw. Discharging with the power of light, Em wielded his chainsaw and the possessed Beatrice wielded Asmudeus' sword.

"Now this is what I call couple fight!" Asmudeus, taking the voice of Bea, said.

My staff was intentionally transformed into a spectral form of Azalev's DragonVayne sword, thus replacing Emmanuel's chainsaw.

"Well then, whoever wins must leave the body." I, taking the voice of Em, replied.

Asmudeus and I, now inside the bodies of a supposed IASPA couple, both declared a duel with swords and clashed on. The possessed Bea opened a portal to the demon king's Hell and entered it; while I, who was merged with Em's chainsaw, chased her. Successfully, the portal closed and both of us were inside his Hell. My legions of light and Asmudeus' legions of darkness were all in the portal, too.

"Hollom icha fek ozh! (Nothing can stop me!)" a scream from Asmudeus was heard in Midgard.

* * *

 **Location: IASPA**

 **Point of View: Ray Smith**

"So is the school safe for now?" I slowly wondered while gazing at the fading black smoke.

Azalev showed up walking behind me.

"The demons were moving towards Midgard. Myron, however, is nowhere to be found." he replied.

"What'd ya mean by that?"

"IASPA is no longer overrun by the darkness. Right now, the students will be warned for the upcoming wars. But I don't want you to worry, for this is never an immediate encounter."

"So the school events are going on then. Right, Azalev?"

"Well, give them a hit."

Azalev faded to the Celestial Heaven while I ran towards my Class B room.

"Em, Bea and Myron, where are they?" a rushed Jason came to me and asked where the three students were.

"Eh? I haven't seen them." I replied.

"Look, the kick-off program of Town Meet to be held in IASPA is fast approaching!"

"Oh really? Are you guys prepared?"

"Prepared what? How can we prepare quickly that IASPA is in ruins? It's all because of demons!"

"Demons? Who cares? They're dead, pal. Nothing to explain. Azalev even said it."

"Azalev?"

"Yes, Azalev. He's the one Myron is loyal to."

"Fine. I'm gonna believe you for now, then help me with the preparations for the kick-off."

Paul was seen at the stage downloading songs from his own laptop with a pocket Wi-Fi. "Breakfast Mix", the Nestle Wellness 2015 Song; "Twerk It Like Miley" from Brandon Beal, "Trumpets" from Sak Noel, "Don't Let Me Down" from Chainsmokers, "Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)" from Silento, and "My Boo" from Ghost Town DJ were recently downloaded.

"What's that 'My Boo' song, Paul?" Jason said.

"Running man song, pal." Paul replied.

"Can ya sing it?"

"At night, I think of you; I want to be your lady baby..."

"The hell... I never knew that damn title until you uttered this."

"You're not updated, that's why."

I rushed to Khazam about the IASPA students involved at the kick-off.

"Khazam, I'm sure the juniors will organize this kick-off." I said.

"Yes, I told them the guidelines." Khazam replied.

"And what about the announcer praising Loki as a magician?"

"That announcer will come for sure."

"By the way, who are involved at the kick-off?"

"Class A and Class B."

"Emmanuel, Beatrice, and Myron Dale aren't there!"

"But why?"

"I dunno... but they may be involved at a war in Birdsville or Midgard."

"Well, who knows? But by the way, I have the list."

* * *

 **Students involved in Khazam's list:**

CLASS A: Bianca, Lou-anne, Castina, Kenneth, Cindy, Narfi

CLASS B: Paul, Jason, Ray, Ralph, Kendall, Irecka, Renz

* * *

"Eh? So half of the Trenders, half of the Vocals, and all members of the Alps will join this kick-off. By the way, who are Renz, Narfi and Kendall?"

"New classmates, Ray. Narfi is recently added in the master list. Kendall and Renz had their files passed and I substituted Em for the processing."

"I dunno those three."

"Narfi is allegedly Em's long-lost brother, and Loki's son."

"Eh? So Loki just deceived us... Loki is even an adult disguising as a teenage student! Good thing he died against Grim Reaper..."

"Listen. New classmates are someone you'll never know unless you'll meet them openly. Bashing at their bitter background will trigger you hostility. Just because Loki is a deceiver doesn't mean Narfi and Em will be pure liars."

"OK, OK, OK, if this is what you want, fine with me. I don't want people who lied on me!"

"Relax. Take it easy. Your event is approaching."

"OK."

I just left Khazam and got bored. I grabbed a skateboard and ventured near a chapel in Birdsville. Stories were told that Loki once fought against Grim there.

Adjacent to the chapel was the distant skateboard park. There I skated. Accidentally, I slipped upon a ramp while seeing a girl who looked like a famous model.

That girl, who witnessed me slipping on the ramp, came close to me for a help.

"Uhm... no need, miss..." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I can handle this..."

"Oh... just let me help..."

"Sure..."

The girl made me hold her hand for her to pull me back to where I stood. I took a deep breath while staring at her.

"Let me know your name, skater." she said.

"Just call me Ray. And you?" I replied.

"Kendall."

"Hmmm... from what class are you?"

"Class B. We're classmates. I was the new one here."

"So you're like Irecka."

"Irecka? I don't even know her yet. Is she also your classmate?"

"Yes. Also a new one."

"Oh... well I was recently added."

"I know that."

In the IASPA canteen, Castina and Lou-anne strolled to buy some pizza until a guy carrying a box of pizza suddenly collided the nerdy Trender.

"What the!" the guy reacted.

"Oops... sorry..." Castina responded.

"Who the hell are you blocking my way?"

"Would you please calm down? Just an accident and you're mad at us?"

"Oh sorry. It's all because my pizza is all spilled."

"Your pizza? And you're hungry, aren't you?"

"Yeah sort of. And you're ruining my day."

"It's only an accident so please just accept it. Overall, it's not her fault, not even yours." Lou-anne interrupted.

"OK fine. Let me get going with that spilled pizza from your careless friend." the guy said to her.

Outside the dormitory, it was Ralph who just strolled alone, struggling to whistle on his way to the Class B room. A sudden, loud cry was heard, trying to interrupt his whistle.

"Hey!" the voice was heard right on his ear, letting him turn back to the dorm just to see the running student at the door.

"What the hell..." the Class B student responded and went in a rush.

"Why'd you go first? Let's stroll together."

"You know what, boss, I'm kinda hungry. I need food. I really, really f***ing need food..."

"Same 'ere, you know? Can you treat me for your favorite snacks?"

"It's all up to you."

"Ralph, please... I'm begging you... You're rich as always..."

"You're richer, Bianca, so you should treat me in the canteen. A rich man's daughter, you know?"

"No, I'm not! My dad isn't rich!"

"You can't be serious..."

"I'm serious as hell! You know that one!"

"Damn it... c'mere..."

Both students strolled on their way to the canteen while staring at the announcement poster.

"Hey, what's that?" it was Bianca who initiated.

"WHAT? A kick-off?" Ralph was shocked.

"It also said that there will be a dance competition between two classes!"

"And... be warned."

"Eh? Why?"

"We're enemies at such competition, since we're both chosen by fellow IASPA brats."

"Oh, so you better get ready, I suppose."

"Ah, yeah."

* * *

 **Location: Hell (Asmudeus' Lair)**

 **Point of View: Azenev**

Legions of demons and angels clash together in the realm Asmudeus ruled before supposedly Midgard: Hell. I manifested in the body of a blonde rapping student Emmanuel, while Asmudeus himself possessed his brunette admirer Beatrice. Here, both manifested bodies came into confrontation and I was still valorous in the same battle against him.

"I will now show you what true power lies. I manifest more power than you do, Azenev. Even that innocent mongrel you manipulated can't stop me from doing so." the demon king said.

"Whatever you said is false, Asmudeus. That possessed maiden will no longer be yours. You just took away the loyalty of that maiden for yourself just to be in attention." I replied.

"And can you stop me? After all, right now, I have the power to possess this lavish body. With this, I can rule the human world; and with this, I can escape the torment the demon realm imbued me. I will no longer rule this hell; for sure, I will conquer the human realm, and even your Celestial Heaven, to spread hell and infect you!"

"You don't get my point, though. The students we manifested is a couple, and you're the one stealing their bond for yours to build one by your lust. You cursed fiend!"

I initiated a sword battle against the demon king Asmudeus, still being manifested in a physical body of a student.

Every strike of our swords make the lair explode in flames, killing both angels and demons around us.

The legions of both sides still clashed behind us combatants, and every killed being exploded to death in this hell.

Smoke, sparks, flames, and even blood exploded in this hell, and the obscurity of this realm made Asmudeus take an advantage.

"Your last chance takes place here. Now, you... will... die!" he said.

"Not quite." I said, charging my holy magic that blinds all enemies in the realm.

"WHAT?" he was shocked upon seeing that only Asmudeus and I were left alone in hell.

"Now we're here alone, and face me right now."

We both stared and moved slowly forward. We froze, still staring each other, and preparing both swords. Rushing towards each other, we charged with our swords colliding one another and parrying. Still, we manifested the student's bodies.

Asmudeus stepped back in this encounter, so I did. With this, the duel continued between us.

The following chapter will state the possible fate.


	17. Chapter 16: Showdown

**Location: IASPA**

 **Point of View: Khazam Espion**

With the stage now on, the fourteen students I listed were now set for a kick-off presentation. Like what my list stated, Class A's Bianca, Lou-anne, Castina, the Zelliff twins, and even Loki's son Narfi were involved. For the Class B, the Alps gamers, Kendall, Irecka, and the pizza buyer Renz were also involved in the kick-off.

The other students, now becoming screaming spectators, expected the announcer to come to the stage. Surprisingly, the same announcer who praised Loki as a magician had come back.

"DJ!" the announcer screamed, and surprisingly, it was Zaito, one of the Famous Vocals of Class A, raised his three fingers, accompanied by the screams of the students.

"ARE YOU READY FOR THE KICK-OFF?"

The students even screamed louder in response to the announcer's question.

"Here we go!"

The selected Class A and Class B students went to the stage as the audience clapped, cheered, and even shouted for either class.

"Let the showdown begin!"

There was silence on either classes, and even at the audience. A brief silence, yes, until Zaito dropped the CD with the dance mixtape and tuned the songs in.

With "Wellness" song as the initiation, both classes danced in an aerobic fashion until the freestyle part came in. At the freestyle part, Class A fired up split jumps and human pyramids, while Class B fired up break dancing moves and dance lifts. It all ended when the final chorus of the "Wellness" song came to play, letting them go back to aerobic fashion.

Screams of students erupted at the freestyle part due to the prepared stunts of the performers, though unexpected by many. As I roam around and grabbed an interview...

"Battle of the Sexiest IASPA Girls? Oh yeah!" a student spectator commented.

"Even the gamers dance! Whoa!" another student complimented.

"Class A vs. Class B kick-off should be there in IASPA forever! I won't forget this!" a third student advised.

"FOR THE INTRAMURALS!" a fourth student cheered.

And for the former IASPA students...

"Castina and Bianca both deserve a credit!" a basketball player, once an IASPA student, said.

"With Sir Ale as the Dean, taking the position of his dad after becoming a head teacher, I'm so impressed that... even Lou-anne and Bianca deserve to be Class A students! Lou, you took my throne, stay dominating!" the basketball player's girlfriend added.

"Let me ask where David the current ESCL is. I haven't seen him, only Paul and Jason took his place, and even went on a showdown? Wow!" the former ESCL said.

"Without Emmanuel Syncoice and Myron Loyola dominating the force of Class A and Class B, both classes still stand strong. I appreciate it." the Dean's colleague complimented.

"THE COUPLE NAILED IT!" a former IASPA band vocalist screamed.

"Who do you mean 'the couple'?" I asked.

"You know, I was informed by Sir Alejandro before... his daughter has a rumored admirer."

"Ah, I see. The Dean's daughter... is in Class A."

"Oh, and I suggest that her BF must be in Class A. He deserves to be it. You know, Sir told me that he's the smartest of the Class B, as said by the Class B adviser who talked to the current Dean who was him."

"Even if Lou-anne Biclemets was at the throne in IASPA today, Bianca Costanza will ABSOLUTELY dethrone her! I don't care if they're both Class A, but I have seen greater potential of the rich man's daughter." a former IASPA drummer said.

"The rich man's daughter?" I asked.

"You know that Sir Alejandro Costanza is rich, even in his days as The Dean."

"Oh..." and we both chuckled.

The next song to be danced in the kick-off was "Twerk It Like Miley" by Brandon Beal, and still, the showdown didn't stop there. Again, screams of spectators were the response.

"Here it goes!" a student made puns.

"Oh yeah! Let's see which team 'twerks' cooler!" another student added.

The third song was Sak Noel's "Trumpets". And like I said earlier, then continued the showdown. Once the beat of the chorus had tuned, screams, cheers, and positive responses followed while spectating the grooving participants. Same went with The Chainsmokers' "Don't Let Me Down" song, Silento's "Nae Nae", and the running man challenge song, Ghost Town DJ's "My Boo".

The announcer, astonished of the performance, also clapped with the spectating audiences; while the performing students all took a bow in front of them.

The confetti and the balloons were also shot and thrown at the stage.

* * *

 **Location: Asmudeus' Lair (to Midgard)**

 **Point of View: Azenev**

A duel with Asmudeus triggered me a portal to Midgard. Now that Hell has become empty, we both managed to clash again in Midgard the same way we did before. The shadow and light spirits came to play through the course of my final clash against him.

"You have to stop corrupting these students!" I said.

"And what if I won't?" Asmudeus asked.

"Then I will stall you till then!"

"Scum!"

The clash between us even burned a part of Midgard's villages.

As Asmudeus still possessed the body of Beatrice, a brunette IASPA Class B student; I released myself from the body of Emmanuel, her blonde Class A counterpart.

Emmanuel, slowly collapsed, was taken by my summoned holy knights back to IASPA. The demon king's chaos knights chased them.

"You are not worthy to be called a god, Azenev!" Asmudeus said as he transformed back to his original, demonic form, but the poor Beatrice host was suddenly gone out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE!" I screamed, and his sinister laughter was his response.

"Cursed mongrel, your resistance is insignificant." he warned me, forcing me to get enraged.

"I have to stop you, Asmu, even if THAT means killing Beatrice and you. Time to end this once and for all!"

"Killing the girl? More like I'll let her suffer and you just took the bait by killing. Foolishness."

I morphed myself into a brighter, stronger spirit form; while Asmu became more demonic in his final form.

"And now... YOU'LL... DIE!" both of us screamed, continuing the clash.

The holy and chaos knights even brutally fought against each other in a rampaging carnage.

Lightning bolts, fireballs, beams of light, and smokes of darkness came to play through the course of the battle.

And a ray of light showed Azalev once again.

Even a falling fireball allowed Vexeazel to come in. Azalev was in front of him.

"What took you so long, my friend?" Azalev taunted.

"It's you again!" Vexeazel was shocked.

"And so do you. What do you want from this place?"

"Your doom. It's all I want from you. And after you suffered in my hands, I will allow Asmu to rule this Midgard realm."

"It's not going to happen. Why? I have my comrades. Here they come!"

"HAVENGARDS! ASSEMBLE!" a voice from the Celestial Heaven allowed them to set foot on Midgard.

Rays of light attacked the fallen minions of Vexeazel and even Asmu's demons.

A forced teleportation by Azalev allowed Vexeazel to focus on him. Meanwhile, the town in ruins was now dotted by holy and chaos knights, Asmudeus and me.

I prepared my ultimate move with my spirit sword against Asmudeus, my light magic illuminated the town and repaired all the destroyed buildings.

"How could this be?" the demon king was astonished, but dared to counter me using his shadow magic that can take away the enemies' souls, leaving them dead on the spot. That is also his ultimate move.

"OBLIVION!" Asmudeus added.

"I vow to myself, by my heart and my soul, that I will do everything to you in your accord, with commitment but without deception, with consideration but without falsity, and with interactive selflessness and faith without forced conditions, fulfilling dreams and promises without being broken by the course of death, fear or hate. For all the ones left hopeless with unsolved conflicts, for all the ones left injured without miracles, for all the ones left alone hated and indiscriminately judged... Awaken! Enlighten them with knowledge! Know your place and role in this cruel and lonely world! Celestial Heaven's Final Judgement! WRATH OF THE HEAVENS!" I spoke up.

Massive rays of light struck the ground, forcing the town of Midgard to glow with a bright light from the ground to the buildings in ruins. All of the destroyed buildings were instantly repaired by my light magic, and all of Asmudeus' demons faded to nothing. All of the suffering residents got healed, too.

"What's happening to this? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" the demon king said, slowly burning himself alive.

"Too late for regrets, fiend. Now, everything you have from Beatrice, release everything! Even her soul, release it!"

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Asmudeus screamed, being killed after my light magic faded.

What were left from Asmu were his ashes, and no Beatrice spotted.

The IASPA students ran to me to find Emmanuel and Beatrice, but I didn't see them both.

Azalev, upon seeing the light magic fading, decisively stabbed the astonished Vexeazel.

"How? How could you, Azalev? How could you do this to me?" Vexeazel asked while suffering the stabs.

"Vengeance is not a way of repaying evil. It's a way of inflicting more evil in you. If you want to seek revenge, better stop now, you will often get more hatred than getting more fairness and justice that you really deserve." Azalev said.

"But what shall... I do... to surpass you?"

"You have an aim to surpass me, right? I have a piece of advice. Do what I did to those people. Help them if they need something. Do good while avoiding evil. It's not about something you deserve; it's about you fighting for something."

"I understand... now you win... I won't gonna interfere you anymore..." the fallen angel turned himself to black feathers and ashes.

"VEX!" the demigod of light screamed.

A blue necklace was surprisingly dropped by Vexeazel, having the souls of his slain angels. I also bore a bright orb containing Bea's soul while coming closer to Azalev, and imbued it in the blue necklace.

"Keep that necklace, son. It's also my reward for your help." I said, fading.

"Beatrice... your sad fate has sealed without your Class A boyfriend knowing it. I'll tell him about you." Azalev said to the necklace.

The demigod of light teleported back to Birdsville for some sort of issues.

Next chapter is coming.


	18. Chapter 17: The Chilling Encounter

**Location: IASPA (to Midgard's convenience store)**

 **Point of View: Bianca Costanza**

It was after the dance showdown and I was wandering alone in the school until my bae suddenly followed me.

"So I guess you've won the bet about a dance showdown." he said.

"Do I?" I asked for clarifications.

"Yeah, you've won the bet for me."

"No, I don't."

"Ah... we'll just cut it out. Anyway, what's your topic?"

Looks like I have to think about something before I continued this convo.

"Uhm... how about I'll take you to a place you like? And we'll talk in private." I answered.

"How about I'm gonna treat you?" and Ralph suggested.

"You will treat me? To the place I like to go?"

"Exactly, if it's OK with you. I'll just warn you that I can bring false hopes to you."

"I won't expect a false hope from you, baby."

"Really?"

"Exactly, baby. As it is. How can I see my Ralph giving me such false hope he warned about?"

"You know Bianca, you can't be serious."

"Just call me baby, not Bianca. It will be our call sign starting today."

"OK, so you're trying to tempt me again, huh?"

"Did I?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm not tempting you!"

"OK then, baby. So where shall we go right now?"

"I've got an idea."

And we both went to a convenience store that sold donuts, ice cream, fruit juices, soft drinks, junk foods, and many more.

(Do you know a convenience store like 7-Eleven? The convenience store in Midgard resembles it.)

No Class A student or Class B student saw us right now, the residents of Midgard dominated the store; and some were from IASPA, but not our classmates.

"Wait... IASPA students!" Ralph speculated.

"I know, but they are not from our section." I replied.

"Anyway, what will be our topic?"

"I have a question for you, baby."

"What is it, baby?"

"If you plan a date with the girl you really love, what place will you hang out with her?"

"Anywhere, but it needs to be planned as well, and as long as I'm with the right girl. How about you?"

"I like places that are fitting for relaxation and with soothing music. You know I'm into hangouts. And I also wanna throw another question for you."

"Say it, baby. I'm open."

"What if you are in a relationship with her, do you have a special promise you made for the right girl?"

"Yeah."

"What if that lucky girl is me?"

"You want me to have a special vow for you?"

"Yes, baby, what if me?"

"You're making me motivated, baby. You know what? OK, so what if you are my girlfriend, am I right?"

"Yes, yes..."

"So let me have some sort of promise. Baby Bianca, I vow to you, by my heart and my soul, that I will do everything to you in your accord, with commitment but without deception, with consideration but without falsity, and with love as selfless and unconditional as the love of our Creator, fulfilling both our dreams and promises, as I frankly and humbly say that..."

"Say what, baby? Huhuhuhu I'm so excited..."

"Baby Bianca..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"And I love you too..."

As soon as I attempted to kiss his lips, the glass door was suddenly broken into pieces.

"What's going on?" a shocked sales clerk questioned.

"S***!" another clerk sought the scenario.

When both Ralph and I see the advancing intruders afar, a voice haunted my bae.

"Your fate has been sealed."

A storm suddenly occurred and the customers in the store immediately shivered.

"Whose fate?" Ralph asked in shock.

"Yours, mortal." replied the voice.

"Who the hell are you? Show yourself!"

"You will know me soon enough."

"Now, I'm motivated!"

Azalev suddenly appeared, blocking his way.

"My friend, be warned. The draugrs from Helheim target you."

"Me? Am I their target?" Ralph asked.

"Possibly, you will become an undead like Grim Reaper."

"Aren't you serious?"

"I am. Hella is preparing to cast a spell that will turn all people in Midgard undead. Also, winter is coming!"

"Oh my goodness! You should've informed me earlier!"

"And I want Bianca to evacuate as well. This time, your babe will not accompany you. In this case, it was only you who is Hella's target. Right now, I will offer full protection to you and not her!"

"Azalev!" I interrupted.

"Bianca, get back!" Azalev screamed.

"I don't wanna leave him! I don't care about Hella's curses or targets! All I want is to evacuate with him! I wanna be by his side and not you!"

"Are you willing to face his situation right now?"

"Yes, I am. I am willing to face his situation right now, even if I'm not Hella's target. Azalev, I love him!"

The intruders were claimed to be Hella's draugrs as what Azalev said.

"I repeat, Bianca, get back!" he screamed again to me as one of the draugrs cast an explosive ice magic spell.

The convenience store was now damaged by the draugrs as I was forced to get back in that place with the two clerks. Azalev was alone facing the undead soldiers of Hella. Sadly, I didn't see my Class B partner in this situation.

"Baby..." I called in woe.

"May the divine punish you from your sins you have committed!" Azalev shouted to the draugrs as he wielded his sword imbued with light.

Other IASPA students came to me as well, staying with the clerks.

"Are you Bianca Costanza?" a student said.

"Oh yes, why?" I replied.

"I've seen your dance showdown with the Class B. It's astounding."

"I know, but this is not our topic right now."

The glass windows were broken by the collision of the draugrs and Azalev still continued to fight alone.

"Baby!" I screamed at Ralph but I didn't see him.

I sneaked to the glass door and I was again confronted by Azalev. The clerks followed me, then the other IASPA students followed the clerks.

"Azalev! Where is my boyfriend?" I asked angrily.

"Again, maiden, he's in my protection right now. You will meet him only if these frozen undead creatures are slain." he replied while fighting.

"MISS! WATCH OUT!" one of the clerks screamed, seeing the impending magical orb.

The convenience store was damaged even on the inside. The clerks saw the helpless body of my Class Bae.

"Wait... who is he?" the first clerk asked.

"I guess it's her boyfriend." the second clerk answered.

"Hey Bianca, do you know who that guy is?" another IASPA student pointed at his fainted body.

"It's my boyfriend, my baby, the one I had a showdown with." I replied sadly.

* * *

 **Location: Midgard**

 **Point of View: Hevadon**

Rushing again to Cratos, I even blinked at her and struck her on her chest and stomach.

"Now tell me! What's the true power behind this horn Myron used now?" I asked.

"I'll tell you this, only when we shall stop fighting!" she said.

"You have lost this time, halberdier."

"So what?"

Still in my black angel form, I dropped my axe and she dropped her halberd.

"You're seeking for the truth about Myron's horn, Hevadon? First off, I'll warn you." Cratos initiated.

"What kind of warning will I heed?" I asked.

"Only one person is destined to blow the horn in order for the war to be stopped. That person will know everything about the horn's true power. I cannot explain to you in full about the horn, named the War Bringer, or shall I say, the Horn of War. Myron, the current user, will know everything about it. Once the person has used the horn, that person will be cursed of its power."

"And what will be the curse once the user blows the horn?"

"Only Myron can tell you. Right now, he's testing its hidden power."

"Ah, so it's something you won't gonna tell me. Until now you denied my request."

"Don't judge anything without a good reason, Hevadon! It's all that I can tell to you!"

The clash relapsed as I initiated a fight against Cratos, to be paused by Zerex's comeback.

Zerex stabbed Cratos on purpose without my notice, allowing her to drop her halberd once again.

"Zerex?" I saw him finally.

"Did you finally have it?" Zerex asked me.

"Not yet, but by stabbing Cratos to death just makes you collect an unfortunate soul."

"What is her purpose, by the way? Is it about the horn Myron Dale just blew when we clashed?"

"Exactly."

"And one more thing, I never retrieved Grim Reaper's scythe from that spoiled brat. I just got another sword which I used right now."

"I understand only a bit of Cratos' information about the Horn of War. As I glimpsed from earlier, Myron accidentally turned into an uncontrollable titan."

Cratos interrupted.

"You're correct... But when Myron learned... to control... his horn's powers, he... can also... surpass such curse imbued in it." she said while suffering a stab from Zerex.

"So a focused concentration is needed? Tell me." Zerex replied while stabbing her harder.

"A... focused... concentration... isn't... enough..."

"Foolishness! What made the user successfully control the horn's power? Answer me. I need your information so that we can put the spoiled brat that stole Grim Reaper's scythe to death."

"Zerex, can you please release her from your stabs? She can't tell you anything unless the battle between you and her will cease." I interrupted.

"I don't give a damn. If she won't tell me, then I will attack her until she will tell me everything. It's now a matter of difference between her life and death. Remember, Myron's life is in danger, and we both must know something about that horn and its power." Zerex denied.

"If you say so, then I will just go to Myron and witness the horn's power. Cratos, right now, I believe in you." I warned and made Cratos blink far from the death knight.

"Hevadon... I guess I should thank you... but right now..." the female halberdier was under attack by Zerex, but blocked by her halberd. "That Zerex guy forced me into this!"

"I need your information in full, or your fate will be sealed." the death knight said.

Zerex and Cratos went in for a clash. I went near Myron and encouraged him.

"MYRON! DO SOMETHING!"

Zerex shot her with Beelzebub arrows while Cratos, blinking behind him, stabbed him with her halberd. Meanwhile, they both heard the blow of Myron's horn.

"Are you still OK, Myron? Are you still under the horn's curse?" I asked.

Myron shook his head, saying no.

"Can you transform into a titan?" I asked him again.

"Well, I can, but I'll be in a critical situation to do this." Myron replied.

"If they heard you blowing the horn, are they starting the war, or ceasing it?"

"If it is blown before the war, it will begin. If it is blown during the war, it will soon end. It will only happen if I am around, 'cause sometimes, wars cannot be ended by this horn alone. It needs more efforts of sentient beings to take a stand to refuse such war. And this horn I use is no match against Ragnarok, the final, apocalyptic war."

Zerex dropped his sword and Cratos dropped her halberd upon listening to Myron's words.

"That's what I want to say to you, Zerex. You're the one making foolishness." Cratos blamed.

"Really? Now let's settle this thing fast." Zerex responded.

Cratos and Zerex disappeared upon teleportation. I was with Myron and initiated a conversation.

"So, can I have your horn, and can you be free to have a good time with your friends?" I asked him.

"Sure, 'cause I have to confess to my crush. I don't know where she is right now." he replied.

"Myron, pretty sure it's evening. I suggest you'll go home."

"I'm not gonna."

* * *

 **Location: Birdsville**

 **Point of View: Azalev**

I was with Ralph and Bianca, escaping from the Hel draugrs.

"All I need are bodyguards!" and Valeron and Vexaler finally came back to aid me. "And comrades!" and my holy knights came in to clash with the undead from Helheim.

"These creatures never stop chasing us! Is there something we can do to slay them?" Bianca asked me such matter about this.

"Better look out!" I said, as a blue vortex appeared far behind us.

"What the!" Ralph was shocked upon gazing the vortex, shivering after.

"This is from Hella's realm!" I shouted as I have to cast portals to teleport Ralph and Bianca back to IASPA. "Bianca! Ralph! Better get back!"

Then again...

Ralph was suddenly pulled by the vortex together with the Hel draugrs, as Bianca managed to step in the portals.

Bianca stopped as I tried to pull him back to my portals, but the force of the vortex proved stronger than my powers.

"This can't be!" I shouted.

"Azalev! Do something!" Bianca started to cry as I crouched and scratched my head.

"There's nothing I can do right now! I suggest you will go back to IASPA!"

"Why must I? I must not leave him!"

"If you really love Ralph that much, then we must do something to save him from the creatures of Helheim."

"I want now!"

"Bianca, I need you to go back to IASPA right now. How can we save your lover if we don't plan something ahead?"

"OK, Azalev, come back to IASPA if your plan is formulated."

As Bianca managed to go back to IASPA, I also teleported to Celestial Heaven. The events about Ralph trapped in Helheim will be explained in the next.


	19. Chapter 18: Winter's Curse

**Location: Celestial Heaven**

 **Point of View: Azalev**

"I have lost... I have failed to guard Bianca and her partner... I am warned of his fate she worried about... that Ralph will become one of the undead monsters Hella recruited as part of her army in Helheim... I need to go to Hel... I need to confront that half-undead maiden ruling as the queen..."

I wandered in the Celestial Heaven and strolled at my castle. To continue...

"Loki has deceived me in the first place... even his daughter got my buddy, that loyal guy Bianca Costanza really loved... I will never be carried away by Loki Senna's machinations!"

Light knights marched on their way out of my castle but stopped by my presence in front of them.

"Hail Azalev! Hail Azalev!" the knights greeted with a salute.

"I've got a plan for you guys. Go back." I said to them.

"As you wish, Master."

"Master huh? Well, my father is always the Master in this realm..."

Inside my castle, the knights gathered around with Valeron, Vexaler, and Kagura coming to me.

I activated a portal to Helheim and heard the strange voices there. As I gazed at the entrance of Helheim, I've seen Ralph falling down there while the spirits captured him to the pit of Nastrond, where Nidhogg, the dragon once summoned by Drake, resided.

A man in black hooded cloak stalked the place for Hella. Actually, he wielded a scepter while wandering such a frigid place.

Immediately, I deactivated the portal and explained to my soldiers.

"We've got a major problem!" I tapped the meeting table. "One of the residents of Birdsville was trapped by the draugrs in Helheim. The underworld queen Hel ordered this ambush, and as I tried to save him from this expanding dominion that started to corrupt Midgard, I failed at the last touch. Hel made that portal to seize the guy in, and it was a success. Now our mission is to save him and subdue the queen of Helheim. And we need to get that poor student back."

"ROGER!" the soldiers agreed, as I created a light portal from here to the ruined cities of Midgard.

* * *

 **Location: IASPA**

 **Point of View: Ray Smith**

In the dormitory in IASPA, I was frightened to see the blonde guy punching the wall and got mad.

"BULLS***! THAT F***ING DEMON KING MUST F***ING PAY THE PRICE FOR WHAT HE'D DONE TO HER! F*** YOU ASMU! A VERY, VERY, BIG F*** YOU!"

"Emmanuel?" I asked.

"GET THE F*** OFF!" he screamed.

"Emmanuel... please... you must calm down..."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN? BEA IS GONE! THAT DEVIL GOT HER SOUL!"

"And?"

"WHEN HE DIED, HER SOUL IS IN HIM! NEVER F***ING RELEASED!"

"Tsk tsk tsk... Oh men... Em... you never got over that yet."

"I know... that f***ing hurts."

Emmanuel went to the door of the dorm and kicked it forcefully to make it shut.

"S***!" he cussed.

"You're getting stressed by the loss of Beatrice, aren't you?"

"Exactly."

A ray of light shone outside the dormitory.

"This must be Azalev!" I sensed.

"Azalev? He needs to tell me something." Em warned me.

"What something?"

"About Beatrice, mainly."

As I opened the door, Azalev really showed up.

"Greetings." he initiated.

"Emmanuel has a problem, sir." I stated.

"Same here as well."

"WHAT..." both of us were shocked...

"...the f***..." as Emmanuel cussed.

"Allow me to state my problem for a moment. I apologize if your classmate is involved."

"WHY?" both of us were again shocked.

"First, let me know your names."

"Ray Smith." I first introduced.

"Emmanuel." Em did as well.

"Oh, I know you both. Now, back to my problem. Emmanuel, Bianca is in trouble."

"WHAT THE!" both of us were greatly surprised.

"How could Bianca Costanza be involved at such goddamn trouble?" Emmanuel asked forcefully.

"Listen." Azalev warned.

Both of us tried to go calm as the demigod of light brightened himself with holy magic. Other IASPA students rushed to where Azalev sat.

"Ralph, Myron's right-hand of Class B; and Bianca, the newly-hailed Class A leader; both arranged each other for a date in Midgard. Surprisingly, Hella's draugrs, or undead creatures in Helheim, ambushed the land in search for a possible victim to be sacrificed and cursed to be part of his legion. Thus, they sensed Ralph as the source of their sacrifices; and in exchange, he will be cursed in Helheim."

"S***!" Emmanuel cussed in response.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed.

"Right now, Bianca needs help from her friends. And in self-proclaimed manner, I am one of them, so are you." Azalev suggested.

"Azalev, dude, I am also considerate of Ralph's situation right now as you said."

"So you side with us."

"Yeah."

"Ray, let me be alone for now. I still need to." Emmanuel said.

"Oh... Asmudeus has his soul merged with the souls of his victims, which make him more powerful." Azalev said.

"Which is when he died; Beatrice's soul is never retrieved back. Am I right?" I asked.

"Exactly. But right now, another student is in trouble. Emmanuel, better calm yourself down in your room. Ray, come with me."

A student grabbed my shoulder and interrupted.

"What the!" I was frightened.

"What's the matter? Why the glare? I just wanna go with you, you know..."

"Paul! You..." I turned back.

"Is it OK for you, my fellow D3 mate?" Paul requested to join me.

"Sure thing. The more the merrier." I replied to him.

"Well, I also need a recruit though, to prove what you just said."

"Go for it."

"He will also come as well?" Azalev also asked.

"Yeah. He likes adventures." I answered, as the demigod chuckled.

"Well then, if that guy has a recruit, we'll go to our frigid adventure."

"Exactly."

"HEY!" Paul came back to us with S.L. as his companion.

"So you came, S.L." I initiated.

"Yeah, that Paul guy wanted me to come to your band." S.L. replied.

"Anyway, what's the problem of Azalev coming to IASPA?" Paul asked.

"It's about Bianca in trouble!" I exclaimed.

"Oh... what just happened to her anyway?"

"Azalev has the answer. We should go with him in the frozen wastes of Helheim. There, Ralph is imprisoned, as Azalev failed to get him back from the hands of that ice banshee queen that ruled there. The skeletons that came from that frigid realm seized your classmate, leaving Bianca hopeless."

"An interrupted date, you mean?"

"I think so."

"So, only you three?" Azalev asked us.

"We'll just bring it on. But first, the weapons..." Paul said.

"Oh yeah, go to my lair." Azalev drew his sword and made a magical portal by his divine spells.

* * *

 **Location: Helheim/IASPA**

 **Point of View: Azalev**

"Oh s***! Is this what you call 'adventure'?" S.L. complained.

"Don't be a baby. Let's begin the exploration." Paul defended.

"Come on..."

"OK... this time, I need to battle undead this time."

"Now, the weapons are now yours. Take them." I gave them weapons.

S.L. received a chainsaw, Paul received a sling with magical stones, and Ray received a gun with magic bullets.

As soon as we left our frigid hub in Helheim, we were confronted by the Hel liches and banshees, and a new lich came closer to me.

"What sorcery is this?" I asked them.

"Hella is now my master, Azalev." the lich said to me.

"What did Hella do to you?"

"Thanks to your failure, I was captured by the draugrs and repeatedly shot by the frost arrows of the Hel queen. There is a specific ritual that made me like this right now - a lich to rule Helheim after her death. I am blaming you for that, Azalev. Thanks to you, I can have the power to rule Midgard soon."

"But Bianca is in trouble!" added Ray.

"About the student who is also captured by those draugrs, does that student meant to be YOU?" I asked.

"Exactly as planned, Azalev. Now, FrostSpear is about to reign!" the lich said.

"FrostSpear?"

"The one standing before you is FrostSpear the Lich."

After that, the Hel draugrs and FrostSpear disappeared through a fog.

"So that FrostSpear lich is Ralph being cursed..." Paul said.

"We have to tell Bianca about this issue!" Ray said to his classmate.

"What for?"

"That lich is Ralph, right? It means to say he IS cursed by that Hel queen. Azalev has no choice but to slay the lich, but it will cost Ralph's life. Emmanuel became traumatic about Beatrice's loss, and we do NOT want Bianca to suffer the same fate as well. We must let Azalev find another plan to stop this curse without cutting the relationship of both students! And I want Bianca to witness this!"

"Identifying that the lich is your classmate, and Hella is the suspect of his curse, one of you must substitute with Bianca. One of you will go back to IASPA and she will join the adventure instead. Hella is the owner of that lich. Therefore, I must allow Bianca to substitute Hella's ownership with the lich while retaining Ralph's life." I made a plan.

"HUH?" all three students were shocked of what I said.

"See this blue amulet I held just now? I secretly forged it with Val and Vex in Celestial Heaven. For every person cursed by the magic of Hella or any creature in Helheim, this amulet can channel such magic through divine light and cured the victim. In exchange, a 7-day long coma will be the result. That coma will either last longer than seven days, or be interrupted by healing magic or potions." I showed them a necklace with a blue amulet.

"S***! That coma! Prince Azalev, I will go back to tell Bianca about that discussion of yours." Ray decided.

"Right now, let's go back and we'll prepare a battle strategy." I activated a divine portal to IASPA and allowed the students to go there.

In IASPA, Bianca became depressed because of Ralph's loss. All of us in our group approached her and informed her about our strategies.

"Hey Bianca! See this necklace? You will be the one who will wear that. It's as beautiful as you." Ray gave her the necklace with the blue amulet.

"What's with this necklace?" Bianca became curious, yet still sad.

"I will tell you the secrets of this necklace I forged for you." I replied to her.

"What secrets?"

"That necklace has the power to neutralize any curse from Helheim to any victim. One example is the curse Ralph is imbued of, becoming a lich in Helheim. That necklace channels any curse magic Hella has made to him, thus putting him back to normal. In exchange, a 7-day coma will be the result."

"SEVEN-DAY COMA?"

"Exactly, Bianca, but that coma will be reduced by healing magic or potions. I AM responsible for the coma if the channeling is done."

"I won't wait for him to stay alive!"

"Ray, this time, watch over the dormitory with Emmanuel. Bianca will join us in Hel." I turned to Ray, without the blue amulet.

"Sure, and Bianca, wear that necklace as your lucky charm!" Ray told both Bianca and me regarding that amulet.

"Ray, have a nice day. Right now, Helheim is our destination. Your gun, keep it." I told him as S.L., Paul and Bianca went in the divine portal.

In Helheim, I gave the new Class A leader dual chakrams. Meanwhile, S.L. and Paul confronted the same liches and banshees that confronted us minutes ago.

"FrostSpear still made these liches on guard in this area!" S.L. shouted.

"No need to worry. I've got them handled as directed." I said as I summoned my holy knights to accompany me.

The start of battle will be heated up in the next chapter, so stay tuned.


	20. Chapter 19: Cold Snap

**Location: Helheim**

 **Point of View: Azalev**

"Better not to let your guard down. Or else, you will be frozen and bound to chains, never allowed to leave in this place."

Under attack by the Hel forces, my holy knights and I initiated the fight against them. The three students were at my back, as the knights clashed with the draugrs and we escaped from our temporary camp there to venture deeper.

"Damn... why is this place forever cold and bleak?" S.L. responded to the environment in this realm.

"Talk later, fool." Paul concentrated.

Wielding DragonVayne, I charged to the horde of draugrs and slew them in one cleave.

"Getting better, friends?" I asked the three students.

"Aye." they answered.

"Let's roll." Paul is motivated.

"Follow me." I led them to another level in Helheim, thus another horde of draugrs charged us. These groups of living corpses and banshees attacked my army of holy knights.

"Hella's trademark spirits! Be warned!" I shouted, as Bianca was the one in trouble with the banshees.

"AZALEV!" S.L. screamed.

The holy knights ambushed the banshees and Bianca was saved by the students.

"Prince Azalev... I want to see him right now..." she pleaded me.

"Come on... there is so much time you'll meet him. Right now, these creatures are my priority." I said while gazing at another horde of banshees and liches charged us.

My celestial army charged against the Hel creatures while the students were at the back.

"Onward, my fellow warriors!" I shouted as they clashed with the undead.

"Prince Azalev, we will help!" Paul asked me permission.

"Better be careful, three of you. The Hel creatures come in groups like the Second World!" I warned them.

"The Second World?" Bianca asked in curiosity.

"This composed four students in IASPA and two gods in alliance before. Now, all the four Prodigy students, each found in Class A like us, remained." S.L. explained.

"Is Emmanuel part of the Prodigy or the Second World group you just said earlier?"

"Yes. He joined the Prodigies after being imbued with his talents of rapping. D.M. and Khazam share almost the same level of intelligence. Bou, despite the looks as a fat guy, is actually healthy and possesses immense strength."

"Don't keep chatting, students. There are more areas to venture further." I interrupted for them to follow me.

"OK." all three of the students paraded with me to our next destination.

As we ventured closer to the pit of Nastrond, FrostSpear showed up again and chuckled.

"So you came to see the soul behind me, am I right, Azalev?" the lich said.

"You lich! We will find the student imprisoned in this frozen wasteland." I replied.

"Fool. His soul is in me, and I took over his body. His flesh turned to ashes and was revived by the queen of Hel."

"This can't be! FrostSpear, you'll be warned."

The lich faded after summoning his undead minions present in Helheim.

"The lich summoned these creatures!" I screamed, as the holy knights clashed with the Hel creatures.

"Both of you, come with me!" Paul said to Bianca and S.L. regarding this matter.

As I successfully slew the Hel creatures, the students rushed to see the gigantic ice spike standing at the center of Nastrond.

"Wait... the ice spike... What does that mean, Prince Azalev?" Bianca asked me.

"The ice spike was supposedly summoned by Hella to imprison the soul of Ralph and retain his lich form. Maybe the lich was purposely imprisoned there." I said.

And they gazed a blue orb above the ice spike.

"And what about that?" S.L. pointed the orb.

"I may not know that; but as far as I can remember, it is regarding Grim Reaper's invasion to Helheim. The souls of the slain elves and giants, who are followers of Loki, stayed inside this realm of the dead; until Hella, I suppose, summoned a trap for the souls of those who were captured or went astray." I explained.

"These souls were sucked in the orb!" Paul said as he felt the souls of the slain Hel creatures moving to Nastrond.

"Do you know that there is a dragon there?" I asked.

"I've seen that from Loki's forces!" S.L. replied instantly.

"Exactly. One of Loki's allies, Drake the Dragon Lord, summoned that dragon before to slay Tan, the fire fiend allied with Grim Reaper. But right now, the dragon will be expected to haunt us. WE WERE INTRUDING HIS LAIR!" I warned the students.

"NO WAY! We are not sent here for the sake of Grim Reaper's revival!" Bianca insisted.

Suddenly, Hella's voice was heard from afar.

"Azalev... I appreciate your intelligence. You should've been one of my knights instead of a poor student being a lich. But, that lich has become one of my surrogates right now. To tell you, the scepter from my father, the God of Mischief, the Deceiver, was stolen by another student who was known by us as the Dark Wanderer, so he must be stopped at all costs! That is why, a student for a student. It will be my new rule!" she laughed afterwards.

"THIS DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!" Bianca screamed.

"Am I speaking of another student who wants to object my decisions? Do you know anything about one of my assistants?"

"Hella, I AM concerned of that "poor student" you mentioned who became the lich we confronted with Prince Azalev. You just made him a slave with your namesake creatures!"

"You fool. You don't know the exact purpose."

"Purpose you say? Such purpose you have is as brutal as mutilating an innocent child, and that student is a victim to your cold-hearted perpetration!"

"I call upon you, my trusted minions. Now, be summoned!"

The orb above the ice spike enlarged and summoned the liches but FrostSpear. It summoned the banshees as well.

"Liches and banshees! Knights, get them!" I shouted, calling the knights in action.

Two light rays showed Vexaler and Valeron and assisted me in the clash against the many Hel creatures near Nastrond.

"F*** off, you pesky creatures!" S.L. cussed while fighting them.

"We need the concerned lich, not you!" Paul added.

"You all want our trusted lieutenant? Try us first." a lich interrupted.

"Queen Hella still has surprises for you." a banshee added.

"These liches summoned more banshees! Reinforcements must be needed!" Vexaler said.

"The liches and banshees make up a big part of Hella's army." Valeron informed.

"With that, we'll slay the liches until FrostSpear remains." I responded and continued the clash.

After a slaughter of many Hel creatures, Hella summoned the ice jotunns.

"This will make your life miserable." she said.

"The helreginn! They're coming!" Valeron shouted.

"You two will lead the knights against these ice jotunns. We will advance to the ice spike containing the lich." I suggested.

As soon as the students and I rushed to Hella's lair, the queen came to bar our path.

"So this is the band of Azalev's allies concerning the curse of FrostSpear. What's with this massacre coming here?" she asked.

"We're aiming to neutralize FrostSpear's curse, Hella. More than it's aimed by thousands of slain souls you have enslaved. Is it just because of Chitauri scepter stolen?" I countered.

"What Hevadon knew with Zerex is that the scepter and the scythe were stolen by a rogue student in Midgard, so a student should hinder that student's intentions. With that, I will give that lich more and more power to beat him."

"And you're trying to expect that he will guard those mythical weapons? Hevadon and Zerex alone will do that."

"Though they are the successors of Loki and Grim, the powers of those weapons cannot only be channeled by both of them. Even the reckless people, like the students you are with, can be imbued with such power only we can comprehend. Therefore, the curse will continue!"

"Then, so be it!"

I charged against Hella and we both clashed. Meanwhile, S.L. tried to break the ice spike for FrostSpear to awaken. Paul rushed to him and helped him with a chainsaw operation.

On the other hand, Bianca was left watching Hella under attack.

"Oh my dear, please wake up... You are under Hella's control, so please resist it! Fight for yourself right now! Come back to us!" she cried in front of the ice spike under demolition.

With the ice spike destroyed by Paul and S.L., Hella incanted:

"FrostSpear, I call upon you!"

The lich was awakened so I was forced to attack him. Hella was free at this point, but...

"YOU COLD-HEARTED B****!" Bianca screamed and attacked her.

"What's the point of a mortal nymph attacking a goddess? Indiscriminate." Hella countered.

"I don't care! You are the reason behind the student's curse!"

"You're right, but you don't understand my intention why I did it. It's for the sake of Yggdrasil's nine realms. The dark wanderer started conquering them, and it can't be stopped unless there will be a counter!"

"And you chose my beloved over the others? Don't you know that I am responsible for his unexpected bad luck? HOW COULD YOU?"

"Hahaha... We'll just see if you, a student, can beat me in this. Besides, I am giving you a chance by weakening my power to be on par with you. Typically, I AM greater than you."

"SHUT UP!"

Dual chakrams against a bow and arrows. Now, it was Bianca and Hella who clashed on a duel.

Meanwhile, I was with Paul and S.L. confronting the lich FrostSpear.

"I thank you for these things, Azalev. Thanks to your effort of slaying Queen Hella's minions, I can gain more and more power through souls." FrostSpear said.

"FrostSpear, I want you to stop this massive summoning, this doesn't work that way." I demanded, but the lich chuckled.

"Thanks also to your failures; I will become a contender of DarkFlame, the dark wanderer who acts now as a conqueror of the Yggdrasil realms."

"This is crazy. How can you blame me for that? Sacrificing a student for the demise of another is unfair!"

The orb above the broken ice spike became a weapon for FrostSpear. On the contrary, I wielded my sword to charge him and cleave. More like a warrior against a mage.

"We'll just see who's gonna defend between our sides." the lich expected and clashed with me.

The holy knights, with Vex and Val in their lead, attacked the helreginn; the students and I confronted FrostSpear, and Bianca and Hella were both under pressure.

The next chapter will decide the fate of all in Helheim.


	21. Chapter 20: The Lich

**Location: Helheim (Nastrond Pit)**

 **Point of View: Azalev**

"I will freeze all of you from within, until your icy shells remain!" FrostSpear cast an ice orb.

"ALL OF YOU, DODGE!" I responded, since the lich had made a powerful advance.

The holy knights are not affected by FrostSpear's spell due to the presence of helreginn. But, S.L. was caught frozen solid.

DragonVayne, the sword I wielded, infused a flaming sigil that made me immune to his cold spells. With magic from holy flames, I forced the freezing Hel ground to melt for S.L. to survive.

"NO WAY!" the lich exclaimed at my counter-attack, which burned him shortly.

(Author's Note: If you are a Warcraft player, FrostSpear in this story is similar to Kel'thuzad. If you are a Dota 2 player, the same SW2 lich is similar to Ethreain.)

"Let me melt your chilling ground." I said.

"Azalev!"

"It's my intention, now it's also my advantage."

"This can't be! How can a warrior with such power defeat me?"

"I'm not alone. I have a company."

Meanwhile, all of the helreginn were slain by my holy knights. They rushed in pursuit to attack the concerned lich, as the three male students came to me and assisted the holy knights to prepare for the final encounter against FrostSpear.

"See, FrostSpear? You and Hella are the ones remaining." S.L. taunted.

"You are all under a curse, fool." FrostSpear warned.

"Now, what kind of curse are you talking about?" Paul asked.

"I know what he's thinking." I interrupted. "That lich will take the souls of my fellow holy knights, and he's also taking YOUR souls. Bianca, Paul, S.L., all of you must be warned!"

"Oh my goodness! Better off if we'll go far, Prince Azalev. You will be the one who can handle this situation!" Paul encouraged me.

"I've got an idea. Hey lich! See this amulet?" I showed them the blue amulet.

"What would you do with that one?" the lich asked me.

"Simple. By the power of the Celestial Heaven, grant me one blessing to fuse the soul of this unholy target! Let the miracles come at a short time! By the power of this divinely forged amulet, drain the cold Hel spirit possessed by this creature!"

"No way!"

The amulet glowed and pointed at the lich and drained its power.

Hella, witnessing the light from my amulet, was having her powers drained as well. She was eventually subdued by Bianca.

"Now that's what you get for seizing my beloved schoolmate!" Bianca taunted.

"I'll... be... back..." Hella stated her last words.

"Let this curse imbued in Helheim shall be purged, with all the helpless victims healed!" I shouted, still raising the glowing amulet.

"NO! IT CANNOT BE! NNNNOOOOOO!" the lich screamed in agony.

"My fellow knights, help me! Use the divine power imbued in your hands!"

The holy knights raised their right hands as they glowed with radiant light. This melted the icy skeleton and burned him to ashes, leaving his soul intact.

In a matter of minutes, FrostSpear faded away. The captured student, who was indeed Paul's classmate Ralph, collapsed to what we presumed as seven-day coma.

"Is he dead?" Bianca was anxious upon seeing the unconscious student.

"Like I said, those who are purged in this Hel curse will be subjected to a seven-day coma." I reiterated.

"No way! I must wake him up, no matter the..."

"Bianca, listen! You know that he was cursed by Hella, right? Now in this period of seven days, his body needs vital functions in order for him to survive. Forcing him to wake up doesn't help, unless health potions are enough."

"And do you have the potions?"

Paul interrupted our argument.

"How about taking him to IASPA, Prince Azalev?"

"That would be better since you all lived in Midgard. Now, who will guard Ralph's resting place?"

"We will."

"I agree on that."

"The school dorm, specifically."

"Well then. We will climb back up to the portion of Helheim that we first met the lich. Three of you will carry the unconscious student."

"Aye. Bianca and S.L.! I need your help!"

"PAUL! We'll carry him! Bianca should follow us behind with Prince Azalev!" Paul said to S.L.

* * *

 **Location: IASPA**

 **Point of View: Ray Smith**

Inside the dormitory, the unconscious body of my classmate Ralph rested in our large king-sized bed.

Outside, it was Bianca, annoyed, who rested at the door with a deep flashback about Prince Azalev.

"Hey Bianca." I called her.

"Leave me alone, Ray." she responded seriously.

"Come on. What in the world just happened to you?"

"It's none of your business. I am not in the mood."

"Well then."

I went closer to the bed and stated my last words to Bianca.

"If you wanna talk about Ralph's conditions, come with me and we'll talk in private."

"I know. Just ignore me right now." the annoyed Bianca replied.

In the Class A room, S.L. was with Em and Lou and talked about the incident.

"What just happened to Ralph?" Em asked.

"He was cursed by Hella as a lich." S.L. replied to his question.

"Come on, dude. You just made a f***ing story."

"It's f***ing true, you prick! That's only because you didn't join us because Beatrice is your prior concern."

"You've got to be kidding me with this bulls***. What's with my buddy being a lich? A sequel to Bea's tragedy?"

"Exactly, idiot."

Lou-anne interrupted their convo.

"Hey S.L.! Can you tell me where Bianca is? I wanna know that incident."

"Bianca was with me during that incident, Lou." S.L. replied.

"Well, my point is that I wanna know the lich incident you just uttered."

"OK, she is at the dormitory. Go check it out. And Em?"

"I still need you to go straight to the point about that incident regarding Ralph. Don't state Loki's wager."

"OK, Em, OK. In private, so let's go to the canteen first to satisfy our hunger, while we talked heart-to-heart about such issue."

While Lou-anne left the room in search for Bianca, we left as well to go to the canteen.

Meanwhile, Paul, who went to the school grounds, met the Dark Wanderer again.

"I see you." the Wanderer taunted.

"What do you want, hooded prick?" Paul asked in dismay.

"Your doom."

"Idiot. The IASPA faculty is already in search of your identity. Better off if you'll take off all your clothes."

"Idiot? Call me DarkFlame instead, cursed mongrel."

"I said take off your clothes, moron, and shut up. I know you already."

"You intend to defile me. As a punishment, you will suffer under the curse of the fused powers of Loki and Grim Reaper."

"Let me assume your backstory. Are you the defunct External Senior Crew Leader?"

"No more questions, fool. Prepare for trouble!"

DarkFlame exploded and transformed himself into a flaming shadow demon.

"So is that the way how you took your clothes off?" Paul mocked.

"Exactly, I severed my humanity in exchange of power." DarkFlame stated with arrogance.

"Well then, let me call my comrades and hail you for the best stripper! I'll call your fans first." Paul ran away from the Dark Wanderer.

"You bastard!"

"Bye! We'll meet again if I'm ready. Same place, but different time."

DarkFlame cast out large fireballs to chase Paul, but missed and exploded on contact with the ground.

"Oh s***! This burns me." Paul was hit by the flames.

In the dormitory, Lou-anne and Bianca both talked in private, still regarding Ralph's seven-day coma.

"Ralph was cursed into a lich by a classified goddess of the dead Hella. I was not expecting that a Hel invasion happened in Midgard, and I... was not... aware of this..." Bianca expressed her sentiments.

"What is the cause of that Hel invasion?" Lou-anne asked.

"It all began when we were on a date."

"So you mean a date being interrupted by the forces of the dead."

"Yes, and Ralph was successfully captured by those forces, turning into a lich by that b****."

A ray of light interrupted the conversation in the dormitory. I ran to see what was going on.

"Prince Azalev?" I called the ray of light.

Series of rays of light struck the school grounds. DarkFlame was about to start the battle.

"Stay inside. There is a dangerous destroyer who will conquer Midgard." Azalev showed up.

"Azalev, you forgot this amulet." Bianca intervened.

"Keep it first. That amulet is the third source of his power. Be warned, aside from seizing Grim Reaper's scythe and Loki's scepter, the lich will be his last victim, and that amulet will be obtained. If successful, he will rule the whole Yggdrasil. I don't want that to happen, especially to Loki's allies."

"And what will happen if this amulet will break?"

"Ralph will turn back to being a lich, but this time, YOU are controlling his mind."

"ME? But he is not my slave!"

"I know, Bianca, but in his lich form, he is uncontrollable. Act like what Hella does to him, but relying on your decision." I interrupted.

"Exactly, Ray." Azalev agreed.

"Fine. But teach me how I can control the lich behind the amulet." Bianca was eager to learn.

"Not now, an invader came in. Keep it."

"Sure."

A green lightning bolt flashed in front of DarkFlame. A red lightning bolt flashed after.

"What sorcery is this?" the Wanderer asked in shock.

"Still remember what you have done to us, power-monger?" Zerex showed up in red aura.

"The power you have right now is just imbued on the weapons you have stolen." Hevadon also showed up, but in green aura.

"Let me remind you two that you are no match for me, cursed mongrels." DarkFlame arrogantly stated.

"This demonic copycat needs to be taught an excruciating lesson." Zerex warned at Hevadon.

"I know. He's the only one invading here." Hevadon replied.

Two against one, with Azalev guarding the school buildings with his holy knights. All students stayed inside their classrooms in closed doors, as another battle was about to erupt inside IASPA. Ralph was still sleeping for seven days, as Bianca, Lou-anne, and I were on guard on his bed.


	22. Chapter 21: You Are warned

**Location: IASPA Dormitory**

 **Point of View: Ray Smith**

Sorts of tremors from below are felt by my fellow IASPA students inside the dorm. Right now, three of us - Bianca, Lou-anne, and I resided in the room where Ralph, my classmate, was under the so-called seven-day coma. The blue amulet was with Prince Azalev as well.

"What just happened outside?" Lou asked me.

"Battle again." I replied.

"Oh... how come?"

"That David guy has desires for power. He wanted to conquer the nine realms of Yggdrasil the World Tree."

"David? Your classmate?"

"Yes. That idiot recklessly got Loki's scepter and Grim Reaper's scythe for himself."

"Really?"

"Yes, and he will go for Ralph all by himself. I mean... the lich."

"What for? I thought Azalev got the amulet."

"David NEEDS that amulet as his final requirement in order for him to secure his personal gain. The soul of the lich is the final source of his unbridled power."

"Oh god..."

Meanwhile...

"Hevadon, Zerex, I need your help. Why that demon invaded here is because of this amulet I hold. It is channeled with the restless souls in Helheim. He needed it to secure his desire for power." Azalev said.

"So after he got the scepter and the scythe, he rushed with the amulet?" Hevadon asked.

"Exactly. Helheim is not even conquered by DarkFlame himself. With that amulet I hold, if he seized it, it means his conquest over the frozen realm of Yggdrasil."

"That cursed mongrel deserves to be the main event here. Summon the souls of the amulet." Zerex requested.

"No. The amulet requires a host to become the one inside the amulet. A student becoming a lich."

"Really? Then he will be our third ally, I suppose. The lich is the target victim in order for that idiot's curse to lock in. In this case, we won't allow that to happen."

"Both of us will deport that 'cursed mongrel' Zerex stated outside of this World Tree. We promise." Hevadon had a suggestion.

"So, who are you to conquer this super-crowded realm of humans?" Zerex questioned DarkFlame.

"Ah, I see. You wanted me to conquer another realm in Yggdrasil, Zerex, right? If I will destroy this pathetic realm of imbeciles, it will be your end. But then, I'll give them a chance to repent for what they have blamed on me. Still, I owe you a favor. These twin blades that I held are my killing blows to those who dare to distract my goal." DarkFlame replied.

"You are the one being an imbecile. A thief of someone's loyal weapon, a glutton of unbridled power. You are still a human; after all, your greed and strong desire for power just make you think that you are greater than us, while in fact you are nothing but an overflowing tank."

"What makes you say that, numskull?"

"Simple."

Zerex cast a portal out of whirling souls that made him, Hevadon, and DarkFlame teleport to an unknown realm far from Yggdrasil.

"What? What is this place?" I cannot conquer a place without any inhabitants!" the Dark Wanderer of Yggdrasil doubted.

"Now if you will give me the scythe and the scepter, we will deport you back to Midgard." Zerex denied.

"NEVER!"

"Everyone, surround this freak creature!"

The undead creatures of Dread, Grim Reaper, and Zerex - death fiends, death knights, and hooded scythe-wielding necromancers gathered around in huge numbers.

"FINE! I will put you to misery!" DarkFlame yelled.

"So be it." Zerex replied, assisted by Hevadon in this clash.

The dark creatures of the dead ambushed the Dark Wanderer as Hevadon and Zerex cast their spells. Hevadon cast a Coil of Fire, while Zerex cast a Curse of Death.

DarkFlame, getting enraged, launched a big explosion that killed half of the undead creatures.

"NO WAY!" Hevadon responded by summoning the flame giants in assistance to the undead minions of Zerex.

"I got one too." DarkFlame also summoned the undead jotunns.

"Looks like you wanna fight." Zerex charged.

* * *

 **Location: Unknown Realm**

 **Point of View: Author**

"Myron?" a cute voice was heard.

"Who is this?" Myron was astonished while being levitated in the horn's powers.

"Remember me? It's Irecka."

"Irecka? What are you doing here?"

"Finding you. You are cursed, right? I wanna talk to you through that female halberdier carrying the cursed horn."

"Cratos? You allowed Irecka to talk to me?"

"Yes, Myron, telepathically." said the voice of Cratos.

"Oh... and why am I in this strange realm?"

"Myron, I need to contact the God of Time to turn you back to where the girl wants for you. A cool guy, free from this curse!"

"You have any other options on hand, Cratos? I am trapped here!"

"Myron, please, come back to me!" the voice of Irecka pleaded.

In the strange realm Myron was levitated nowhere, while the apparitions of both Cratos and Irecka appeared in front of him.

"Cratos, let me out of this place!" Myron pleaded.

"There is no other way unless Azalev neutralized this curse! Then the God of Time will come soon." Cratos said.

"Who the hell is he?"

"The old man with long white hair, long white beard, wearing a white cloak with two watches on his arms and a large clock necklace in his chest. He also wore two bands of inscribed runes indicating the past and the future of the one he himself mentioned. He also summons a baby upon his death, therefore taking his place as the new God of Time. He carried an hourglass and had a magical scythe similar to the Grim Reaper's, but the difference is that Grim's scythe has its soul-devouring feature. He is immune to Loki's deceptive abilities, while he can speed himself up, blink, and recall every move every enemy he faces to use his own. He can stop time as well!"

"He must be the one who can stop that Wanderer!"

"But we need to secure Hevadon, Zerex, Azalev, and the lich as well. Your friend Ralph is cursed as well, but being, as I said earlier, the lich that roams around Niflheim. In your side, you will turn yourself into an uncontrollable titan, a jotunn in Loki's case."

"No way... Cratos... How can you stop this curse?"

"You there, this is beyond your understanding, even you cannot believe Myron's situation right now."

"I don't care. Try me!"

* * *

 **Location: God of Time's Realm**

 **Point of View: Author**

Inside a bright, barren landscape with pointy stones and glowing white orbs, the apparitions of Cratos and Irecka took Myron to where the God of Time was. The apparitions of both Azalev and FrostSpear were present.

"So you came again, lich." voiced Azalev's apparition.

"You have defeated me in Niflheim, paladin; but this time, I will ensure your decay here." voiced the lich's apparition.

The apparitions of Azalev and FrostSpear clashed inside the realm. On the other hand, Myron and the apparitions of Irecka and Cratos rushed to the golden and silver crystals leading the way to the God of Time's inactive chronosphere.

"Why am I here?" Myron asked.

"The God of Time allows a person like you to reveal blasts from the past through his chronosphere. When it flashes dark purple, the ones inside will be immobilized except himself. When it flashes grey, the ones inside will reveal each of their pasts. When it flashes yellow, you are teleported to the desired location. When it flashes blue, you will be teleported back to the previous location." Cratos' apparition informed.

"Oh... and I also need Azalev himself. I need this curse to be neutralized again before I will shift myself into such monstrosity."

"Azalev here is under attack by the lich I said to you."

"But why are there ghosts here. Why are you and Irecka ghosts as well?"

"You are in a realm where no human beings dare to set foot on. The realm where the God of Time resides is timeless, in which only he can create and control time himself. This realm, like Asgard, is populated by gods, and he himself is, without a doubt, a god. We are not ghosts; we are present because I bestowed myself and the girl the power of telepathy."

Meanwhile...

Massive ice spikes were invoked by FrostSpear as he cast a blizzard in this realm. Azalev cannot help but ignited his DragonVayne with flames and destroyed the spikes. Afterwards, the holy knight cast series of light rays to blind the lich and bring him down to his defeat.

"I will punish the wicked with holy fire!"

The explosion caused the realm to tremble and the ice spikes to shatter, fading the lich's apparition away.

Azalev rushed to the God of Time to save Myron from his curse, but...

"Alexius!" he called.

The God of Time spoke in a powerful, deep voice, leaving Azalev to stop moving.

"You, Azalev the Demigod of Light, shall come here. A human being has something to tell us."

"Alexius is the God of Time!" Irecka's apparition felt impressed.

"Shhh... He needs a solemn preparation." Cratos' apparition informed.

The chronosphere flashed grey, leaving the apparitions of both Irecka and Cratos outside it.


	23. Chapter 22: Return

**Location: Birdsville**

 **Point of View: Cratos**

Myron Dale was trapped inside the horn after he attempted to blow it for peaceful purposes. The girl, who was concerned of his curse right now, demanded me to send Myron back to where he stood when he was not blowing the same horn yet. Alexius, the God of Time, performed a ritual which, I hope, will send him back here.

"Please, Myron... come back here..." spoke the girl, who revealed herself as Irecka.

"I'm concentrating here. Please be silent for a moment." I said.

"But... you're not the one who performed the ritual."

"Oops, I'll just leave the rest to the God of Time."

A whirl of black smoke showed a mysterious witch having a pale skin, grey hair, glowing white eyes, and wearing a black gown while carrying a staff with hanging skulls.

"Noxeva? I've never faced you before." I wondered, but I knew her since Grim Reaper summoned her in battle.

"Cratos, at last I've seen you. Why aren't you involved in the war?" Noxeva asked.

"I did, but Loki didn't see my presence. By the way, what made you come?"

"I'm looking for Zerex. On his behalf, I will give reinforcements to him in our battle against some greedy creature."

"He's there, busy. Just have your armies prepared after Zerex will give you a powerful signal."

"I will. So, gonna leave."

Noxeva was shrouded in black smoke before completely disappearing.

A thin gray ray of light shone in front of us faintly. Here's Alexius' sign: If that same ray flashed brightly, it's either he will come or Myron will.

"No one will expect yet. It's not yet time." I warned Irecka, but thinking that someone also got in my way.

A deafening silence was manifested.

"OK. Where is the girl?" I wondered.

I noticed Irecka was asleep beside my place. As said, this ritual will remain long.

* * *

 **Location: Realm outside Yggdrasil (to Svartalfheim/Olympus)**

 **Point of View: Zerex**

The undead fire titans of DarkFlame continued to clash with my giant zombies and skeletons while being under attack by my sneaky shadow people.

While this continues, Hevadon's flaming jotunns ambushed the Wanderer himself, shooting fireballs whenever he flew away.

"Damn this! He's going towards Svartalfheim!" Hevadon exclaimed.

"I need assistance with Noxeva!" I decided. "Hevadon! Shift yourself and chase that demon!"

"I had no possession with the scepter!"

"Forget about the scepter! You have its power!"

"If that's what you decide..."

Hevadon unleashed the power of Loki's scepter and transformed into a gigantic fire dragon.

"Zerex! To Svartalfheim!" he screamed.

"I'm with you!" I replied as I turned myself into a skeletal dragon with spectral flames.

Both of us chased him to Svartalfheim, shooting him when he was off guard.

"Not even you two can match my unbridled power. You're not worthy to dethrone me!" DarkFlame taunted.

"You bet. Somehow, your stolen power will put you to being an easy prey." Hevadon countered.

"Hahahahaha... I will never fall prey to both of you. I will claim the scythe and the scepter as my own!"

"Well, I summon the flame dragons of Musspellheim! Fire at will against this dark flying tyrant!"

Repeated bolts of lightning flashed at DarkFlame as a demigod rushed to Svartalfheim without any accident.

"Ziri!" Hevadon guessed, and chased the falling Wanderer. I followed him as well.

"He's back from the dead, eh?" I wondered in a somber voice.

DarkFlame exploded on contact with the Svartalfheim grounds, and Noxeva's covens of shadow witches, shadow elves, and necromantresses summoning skeletons parading against the Wanderer.

"NOXEVA! CAREFUL!" I screamed as she advanced to attacking DarkFlame.

"Hevadon! I need your help. My father's house in Olympus is under siege by that demon's legions." Ziri spoke out.

"Damn... even Zeus' house? Zerex... Grim Reaper once invaded that place. You are his successor. Raise the dead back to life and conquer Olympus for the sake of this thunder demigod." Hevadon requested me.

"OK, we will go there. Hevadon, reinforcements are needed. I need your help this time." I replied.

"What about Noxeva?"

"I knew her. She is my sister who also joined Grim Reaper's undead army. I know my master forms strong armies of the dead. Besides, Noxeva has the same power as mine."

"I hope so. Let's get this started."

Hevadon and I teleported to where Zeus' temple was - in Olympus. It was also Ziri's house since he was a demigod and a son of Zeus. It was not only both of us who witnessed the siege. The four elemental gods were also present. What Hevadon witnessed is the god of air, Asxhe.

"Asxhe? I thought he was in Grim Reaper's side." he wondered.

"He was in my master's side, until he reconciled with the other three because of our alliance treaty. Now, the four will join us in our legion war." I informed.

The elemental gods used their magical power to halt the invasion of DarkFlame's fusion forces. We even volunteered to help as well, since we were still in our dragon forms.

I initiated the counter-siege by breathing black flames of death. Hevadon followed by breathing the flames of Musspellheim.

"What's with these flames?" Asxhe spotted.

"Hevadon and Zerex did these. The armies of Loki and Grim joined forces just for Olympus to be successfully defended." Kavel, the god of fire, replied.

Meanwhile in Svartalfheim, Noxeva initiated the clash against DarkFlame, summoning the shadow people around him. These shadow people used their very powerful hands and feet to attack the Dark Wanderer without weapons.

"You're not going anywhere." Noxeva taunted him.

"Don't make me." DarkFlame replied.

The flying vampire bats infused with souls were summoned by Noxeva, knowing that DarkFlame had the ability to fly thanks to the shape-shifting powers of Loki. The dark witch cast her shadow magic to distract him.

Ziri instantly went to Olympus with a flash of lightning, with a choice to help us halt the dark siege.

* * *

 **Location: IASPA**

 **Point of View: Ray Smith**

Ralph under the seven-day long coma was now awake. Opening his eyes, he saw me guarding his bed.

"He's back! He's back!" I shouted.

"Really?" Bianca was excited.

"Bianca, careful. He's not yet fully recovered." Lou-anne warned her.

"I know, but I wanna see him awakened."

"Me too, but we should take precautions about it."

"Okay."

I was giving them a chance to see Ralph's face with wide-open eyes. Bianca suddenly greeted him with a joyful message...

"Hi Ralph... good to see you awake here. I just wanna let you remember that I... I love you... I mean it, I swear. Without you, I feel incomplete and colorless, without any meaning to my life. I know I have parents and friends here, but all that is lacking is just... you."

...with a moment of silence afterwards.

"You dumba**. Are you aiming to be talked by the guy who just rose from a week-long coma?" I said.

"Ray, I know he's alive so can you please shut up and give me the chance to speak to him?" she replied.

"It's okay. I'm okay right now. But I won't stay here for long." Ralph said.

"But why? I still need you. I don't want you to leave me by your side. Even your friends as well don't want that."

"It's not always like this, Bianc. I just want time to be alone having a comfortable rest. Sooner, I will be commanded to being this cursed lich again."

"I know it's possible, but we'll leave it to Azalev and his soldiers. They all can do it."

"No, WE can!" I interrupted. "And it is all about MY classmate."

"Even my classmate, Ray. Remember that." Ralph added.

"I know. And I will assure that Hevadon and Zerex will need assistance to us, with or without magical powers. It's just like what we did before against Grim Reaper and his colleagues."

"We all knew that Zerex succeeded Grim Reaper's position, and he had his scythe as well. Why he and Hevadon wanted to join forces with each other is because both Loki's and Grim's weapons were stolen. And why they also wanted us? It's because our classmate is responsible for this theft."

"Well, we have to come up with a plan. Let Hevadon and Zerex be aware of this as well."

I intentionally went out of the dormitory and searched for Azalev. The following event will be in the next part.


	24. Chapter 23: Under Siege

**Location: Olympus**

 **Point of View: Hevadon**

Seeing us two shape-shifted dragons breathing flames against the forces of DarkFlame, the four elemental gods assisted the clash.

Kavel, the leader and the god of fire, cast a Conflagrating Firestorm spell. It is a firestorm that bursts anything to flames.

Asxhe, the god of air, cast a Tempestuous Tornado spell. It is a tornado that has a series of whole gales.

Ferex, the god of water, cast a Flash-flooding Wave. It is a large water wave that triggers flash floods, and is capable of submerging cities.

And Brax, the god of earth, cast a Seismic Landslide. It is an earthquake that triggers landslides or rock slides, and is capable of collapsing high buildings.

Meanwhile, Ziri was now with us, and we three unleashed hell against the thief who stole our mythical weapons.

While we successfully eliminated DarkFlame's subordinates at ease thanks to the elemental gods, we were ready to face the Dark Wanderer himself.

"You dare fight me? Hah! Better surrender or kneel down, for I have the precious prize of ruling Yggdrasil!" DarkFlame taunted us.

"Imbecile." Zerex replied.

Zerex used his powers of necromancy as a skeletal dragon, shooting parasitic shadow flames to him.

"I used to be your victim before, Zerex." Ziri admitted.

"Talk later, demigod."

I, as a reincarnated dragon infused with Muspellheim flames, breathed out fire coming from the power of Loki's scepter.

Ziri charged himself up and unleashed his full, electrifying potential - thunder and lightning coming from the skies, coming from the wrath of his father.

DarkFlame was slightly weakened while impressed of our magic, making his turn to cast. He used the screaming souls as explosive attacks and burned us with Loki's flames.

"DODGE!" I screamed due to the spell.

While the thief attempted to attack Ziri, the four elemental gods wielded their staves and cast respective magic spells directly on him.

"No way! Interrupters!" the Dark Wanderer suffered in magical agony.

"Better surrender and drop your stolen weapons!" Ziri stated.

"NEVER! And without those two, I'm nothing but a lowly, ignorant fool!"

"You can't also be a lowly, ignorant fool if you just don't steal those mythical weapons."

"It's not stealing! I obtained it from the God of Mischief and the Incarnate of Death themselves!"

"Idiot, WE got it before you started becoming like this." Zerex interrupted.

"I am NOT satisfied even if I am the leader of the student council. I want to lead the whole population, and I will let them serve ME!"

"How come you have the urge to conquer the whole world while you already ruled a small organization?" I asked frankly.

"There are not enough people to be controlled, and I want MORE!"

DarkFlame initiated the clash again, leaving seven of us a decision to join forces.

"You want MORE? I'll give you MORE!" I taunted.

As expected, seven of us attack him.

* * *

 **Location: IASPA**

 **Point of View: Azalev**

"We need reinforcements!" I commanded.

The holy knights saluted and advanced to the dormitory of the school, while a student rushed to me.

"Prince Azalev!" the student called me.

"Ray Smith! You're coming here." I replied.

"Ralph is healed by his lich curse, and your amulet is with-"

"No need. Either Bianca or I will take care of the blue amulet. We will use it only in critical situations because I know that your classmate is at stake if he becomes the lich he used to be."

"I know right."

"Myron Dale, though, did not come back here yet. Cratos and Irecka both found efforts in neutralizing his curse."

"How about our Class A mates?"

"Raine is not found yet."

"What the? Raine? I thought he's in IASPA. Where is he?"

"He stayed in Svartalfheim for a long, long time, channeling his spiritual energy for him to completely wreak Midgard havoc when DarkFlame arrives."

"Oh men... what will he do if his spiritual energy is almost at its fullest potential?"

"That's what we do not know."

* * *

 **(In Svartalfheim)**

Raine's voices through his six spiritual paths spoke as he himself was chained, pierced, and empowered by channeling spiritual energy.

 _"It was nice to see my former classmate being torn into shreds. Am I right?"_

 _"That's what Zerex is expecting. The scepter and the scythe are taken. Zerex should take back Grim Reaper's scythe. Same goes for Hevadon and Loki's scepter."_

 _"This cursed student forced a spiked demon to attack Emmanuel. Another demon turned Beatrice to ashes. I believe this classmate is the key to the supposed rise of the demons."_

 _"He dared to betray his schoolmates for power? This is a great opportunity, but given that he defied to know that he had a great risk, this curse is on him until now."_

 _"DarkFlame, as he claimed to be, summoned the mutated fusions of Loki's jotunns and Grim's undead creatures. Mythical and necrotic at the same time."_

 _"Power is what he desires. If he acquires such immense untold power granted by deception and death, no powerful creature in Yggdrasil can stop this cursed demon."_

Raine still closed his eyes while infused with spiritual energy within him.

In the peak of Svartalfheim, red lightning was seen, and the rocks that sheltered Raine shattered into rubbles.

The six spiritual paths, which included Raine himself, fused into one being of immense spiritual power. Raine still closed his eyes while being shrouded by a cloud of dust.

As the spiritual energy user opened his glowing red eyes, he was imbued with purple aura, red lightning, and whirling spirits.

"My classmate, the time of your pain and demise... is now!" Raine spoke in a darker, manlier voice.

Thunder and lightning rumbled in Svartalfheim.

* * *

"I need to inform the students!" Ray quickly decided and ran away.

"Eh..." I was shocked when he left.

Meanwhile, bolts of lightning flashed far from where I stood, and the apparitions of Irecka and Cratos appeared.

"Myron has been ascended." Cratos' apparition spoke up.

"Let him come." I replied.

The Horn of War was dropped in sight.

"What happened to the horn?" I was curious of its current status.

"See what happens." Cratos' apparition replied at me.

The God of Time appeared through a chronosphere, and Myron went with him back to IASPA.

"Well then, let's get this moving. Sacrifice one for the benefit of many." Myron said.

"The lich shall return, and I will join your crusade against DarkFlame." said the God of Time to me.

A red lightning flashed as well.

"We'll regroup our forces." I heard Raine's voice.

"Agreed." Myron replied and both started to call the students.

Next chapter will be a big day for both students and mythical creatures like me.


	25. Chapter 24: Missing You

**Location: Birdsville**

 **Point of View: Cratos**

Since I came back to Birdsville from the realm of the God of Time after three weeks, I forced myself to ally with the light elves and dark elves while I called on my new legions to prepare for the next attack against the thief who stole Loki's scepter.

In the streets where light and darkness both constantly collide, the light elves and dark elves suddenly rushed through me and used their swords.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"Who are you?" the leader of the light elves in Alfheim, asked me.

"I'm at the side of the Asgardians."

Bats interrupted our conversation and the leader of the shadow elves in Svartalfheim emerged.

"Seimei... you're back." the shadow elf queen claimed.

"Dex?" the light elf queen also claimed.

"Seimei... and Dex... I'll take those." I said.

"Seimei is the queen of Alfheim. And I, Dex, am the queen of Svartalfheim." the shadow elf queen, introduced me.

"And I'm Cratos..." I was perplexed a bit.

"Where are your legionnaires, Cratos?"

"I usually fought alone, but I have the Amazons and the Schildmaids at my assistance. Sometimes, Valkyries served me, yet they followed most norms from Odin and Hevadon."

"The Shield Maidens... I know you've led them at once. Yggdrasil is in danger right now."

"Well... I'm aware of that. Dex, I encourage you to join forces with... Seimei?"

"Yes, Seimei, the queen of light elves."

"All because Loki's scepter was stolen. Same goes for the Reaper's scythe. It's all due to the power-hungry student that became a cursed demon."

"Cratos, we'll take care of Midgard and the elf worlds. Hevadon and Zerex will initiate this clash against that student." Agri No Seimei added.

Meanwhile, the four elemental gods appeared in Birdsville. Kavel assigned each elemental god to guard and attack the possible enemies that will invade Yggdrasil under DarkFlame's command.

"Brax, you'll summon earth elementals and stone golems in all realms especially in Nidavellir or Svartalfheim. We'll protect the dwarfs while they will craft special weapons for the Legions."

"Ferex, you'll summon water elementals and sea monsters in all realms, especially in the seas of Midgard and Niflheim. Same for the five rivers Grim Reaper had explored before."

"Asxhe, you'll summon wind elementals and energy tornadoes in all realms, especially in the three dominating realms of Asgard, Midgard, and Jotunheim. Same for Ziri's lair in Olympus."

"And I will summon fire elementals and fire giants in Musspellheim. Even in Hexev's infernal domain."

* * *

 **Location: Immortelle's Chapel**

 **Point of View: Zerex**

Such strange graveyard I had explored, such memories my master had. Now, as Grim Reaper's true successor, I alone knocked the door to Immortelle's chapel.

"I only let the masters of death, the underworld, and the afterlife visit my sacred home." Immortelle, its owner, said.

"Let me introduce myself first. I am Zerex, and I am Grim Reaper's successor. A death knight with the powers of necromancy and my power comes from his scythe, my ancient sword, and the bow of the underworld king Beelzebub." I replied his demand.

"Oh... come in. I never noticed that Grim Reaper chose you, Zerex, to retain his legacy. I'm sure you also led an undead army, just like my most powerful colleague. By the way, what made you come here?"

"Uhm... Immortelle, I knew you because of my master's story, but I have a request. My master, Grim Reaper, usually wields his scythe in combat..."

"I know, I once used a scythe."

"But his scythe is stolen by a power-hungry being for the sake of conquest. He's not satisfied of his leadership in school."

"I know you can retrieve the Reaper's scythe from him. He is powerful, but he cannot manipulate it well like Grim Reaper and Loki both can."

"Loki..."

"One of Grim Reaper's allies or enemies. Loki defeated my second-in-command Morbid Mays in battle."

"I'll tell Hevadon about this!"

"Hevadon?"

"My ally who was once my mortal enemy. He is Loki's successor, the leader of the Pegasus Knights and Valkyries in Asgard. At first he only wielded light magic coming from the Asgardian realm, but because he picked up Loki's scepter, he gained the ability to deceive enemies and subtly gain advantage over them. Along with my master's scythe, Loki's scepter is also stolen by the same being."

"Supposedly you're both enemies, right?"

"Yes, but both sides are in trouble all because of that cursed mongrel! We became allies!"

"Oh... I see... By the way, I have a Soul Gem and a Stone of Afterlife for you. Be infused with their powers; and from the runes of the Scroll of Revival, let them be written in your ancient sword. This increases immense undead energy while strengthening the undead essence you have. Grim Reaper and I both did this before. When you have his scythe, you became the strongest and the most powerful commander of the undead."

"But..."

"I know that you can be inferior to him in any way, but with these powers to be bestowed on you, you can be second to Grim Reaper in terms of power. Zerex, I know you can do it. Just follow the suggestion of his everlasting colleague."

The artifacts Immortelle had showed to me glowed and the souls I have whirled around me. I was on a powerful burden; but with his advice, I grew stronger and stronger.

"Immortelle, I'm sorry but let's test it out."

"Forgive me later."

Immortelle used his staff and I used my sword in combat. I charged and made a move against him, but he used spiritual energy to counter me.

"You have the power bestowed on you, Zerex. Use it wisely!" Immortelle demanded me.

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrggghhhhh!" I screamed in rage.

As the clash continued, I shot a Beelzebub arrow and charged him using my sword.

"How long will Grim Reaper be impressed on you like he defeated me once?"

"I'll do the same on you!"

With his spiritual energy that granted immortality to allies and spiritual death to enemies, he cast some spiritual flames on me. Aware of this, I dodged.

"I'm not the embodiment of death like my master. I'm just a death knight being infused with Grim's powers." I said.

"Don't let your position fool you." Immortelle taunted.

"LINEW!"

"Resurrecting Morbid Mays."

I called Linew, the death fiend of Araxneus, to battle, but he was stopped by Immortelle's second-in-command Morbid Mays. That shadowy ghost imbued with lightning initiated the clash against my second-in-command who is a shadow fiend imbued with spiritual flames.

Linew summoned his fellow death fiends while Morbid summoned poltergeists.

"Zerex, it's all on both of us now." Immortelle said to me.

Immortelle summoned his phantom knights, the ghostly forms of my death knights. I even summoned my death knights as well. However, my death knights turned on Linew and his phantom knights turned on Morbid Mays.

"Immortelle, you're now left alone with me to subdue you." I taunted.

"Don't expect, Zerex." Immortelle himself replied.

While I constantly shot him with Beelzebub arrows, Linew and Morbid brutally battled each other.

"So this is Immortelle's chapel, right? Well, I'll rule it after Immortelle dies." Linew taunted.

"Who dares to conquer Immortelle's chapel? As long as the owner lives, he will still live and rule this place! Also take note that Immortelle is an everlasting ghost." Morbid said.

"Hmmm... well... my best friend already took care of Immortelle. And me? To you! Burn in hell!"

"So be it..."

Morbid Mays threw Linew series of lightning bolts and drained his life. Countering this, the death fiend used spiritual flames and shadows to release souls from below and burned him.

Since Morbid Mays suffered spiritual burns and his life-force has being absorbed by Linew instead of trying to steal the death fiend's life-force, Linew single-handedly subdued the dark poltergeist. The phantom knights and poltergeists were at Linew's command right now, while the death fiends led them to Araxneus.

"You..." Morbid called Linew.

"I'm not killing you. I'm just burning you for your ghastly suffering. Where is Zerex?" Linew asked.

"Like you said, Immortelle was on a clash with him."

"You'll be my second-in-command this time."

"What about Immortelle?"

"I'm pretty sure that Immortelle's soul will be infused with Grim Reaper's scythe along with my former master Jaa, the demon sage. Zerex will use it against our common enemy. Now let's travel to my kingdom of Araxneus."

Meanwhile...

I stabbed Immortelle without notice, but he was not having his physical body. The Immortal Wraith became a wandering soul.

"Congratulations on your newfound powers, Zerex. Now get the scythe and defeat your enemy. I will always be present in your army, I promise."

I seemingly obtained Immortelle's soul in the process, leaving the chapel with no inhabitants. The pale-colored wraiths in this strange graveyard became part of my soul collection, and now, I will use my newfound powers to defeat DarkFlame.

* * *

 **Location: Midgard**

 **Point of View: Hevadon**

There is a strange cave found in Midgard that was perpetually in flames. And my Pegasus steed ate the golden apples Loki once had.

A fire giant approached me, and I switched to being a fallen angel.

"Give me the golden apples, and I will bestow them with the fires of Musspellheim." the fire giant spoke to me.

"So this place has what Loki called 'Immortality Apples'?" I asked.

"Yes, and there are streams here that have the combined powers from the Well of Mimir and the Well of the Norns. Once you go in, the fire orbs from Musspellheim illuminated the area; but as you go deeper, the ice crystals of Niflheim will inform you that under the ground you step is a dark, cold world."

"And you're from Musspellheim, too?"

We had a conversation as my Pegasus steed met with Loki's steed Sleipnir while licking water at the cave streams.

"Yes, I am Mena, the wife of Surter, and the queen of Musspellheim. This cave is not known to mankind, but the jotunns who lived in it knew how Loki followed my advice. How deceitful he is, right? Even you had this deception inherited from Loki, being a Pegasus Knight, being a fallen angel, and now being Loki's successor!"

"I knew that I'm Loki's successor, but I never knew how inferior I am to Loki's immense cunning. I witnessed that even Loki created illusions."

"Even without Loki's powers, you are cunning. Outside, you are a knight in shining armor. But inside, this. A fallen angel looking for vengeance. The fires of Musspellheim are fitting in your fallen phase. The ice of Niflheim are fitting in your armor as well. Fuse them, and there is untold power you cannot imagine."

"Exactly the reason why I came here. I wanna know how Loki survived Grim Reaper's magic."

"Not only that, these powers can beat the forces of the dead. Here, take a glimpse in the cave's streams. Witness your fate, and be wise."

I even drank the water from the streams, and I ate the power-infused apples. Mena was surprised when I had nothing in my hands, yet she cast fire magic for these powers to remain in my fallen phase.

"And you can revert back to your original phase at will. Just use these powers wisely. The giants will also be your soldiers, too."

"Okay Mena, thank you for giving me these requests. I promise that I can follow them in no time. Until we meet again. Hiya!"

I rode my Pegasus back to Birdsville to reunite with Zerex.

* * *

 **Location: IASPA**

 **Point of View: Author**

Irecka ran around to witness Myron's gaze.

"Myron! You came back!" and she hugged him.

"Yeah, and I learned to use this horn at will. But it would be a sacrifice." Myron replied.

"What sacrifice?"

"I may not stay long with you if I turn myself into a titan."

"Even if you are a titan or a human being, I like you, and I am willing to love you..."

"Same here, I like you too. But please don't be sad at this moment if ever I'm not here in your presence, I'm always here, I promise. Just tell me where you are, and I will go there. Just call me, and I'll be there. Is it okay?"

"Yes, Myron..."

"Hey friend! Long time no see here." Em just moved on from his desperate side with Bea's death.

"Yeah, same here. Where are your friends, too?"

"WELCOME BACK MYRON!" S.L., Bou, Khazam, Ray, and Ralph greeted.

"These f***ers never changed."

"Yeah, same here, even if I missed Beatrice who just died during Azalev's battle."

"Oh yeah, and Ralph?"

"S.L. told me that he was cursed into a lich and... came back to normal just like you."

"And I believe I'm still a wannabe cosplayer, after all." Raine interrupted.

"Hi, Raine." the students greeted.

"So, after this battle, months and months later will be our graduation event." Khazam informed them.

"Oh yes! This walk in the park thing. We all just need to study though. There might be a surprise quiz!" Em replied.

Later, the Class A and Class B students had an immediate reunion.

"David is yet to be found though." Ralph said.

"He is DarkFlame." Raine replied.

"DarkFlame?" Jason and Paul were shocked of Raine's news.

"So our former scout leader just went insane after all." Paul added.

"Yeah, he's arrogant as always." Jason said.

* * *

Two days later, Hevadon and Linew resurrected Vexeazel and made a request.

"I'll have my revenge against Azalev..." Vexeazel said.

"We're not talking about Azalev. Why I revived you is because I'm also a fallen angel. And I revived you because I want you to join us in our clash against a student who became a demon. It's time for you to redeem yourself." Hevadon requested.

"I want the Demigod of Light to die! It's none of your business what you are talking!"

"What do you want, fallen one? Rule in your own kingdom or serve in ours?" Linew asked.

"Okay... I wanna rule my own kingdom..."

"And you will make effort to resurrect Hexev's demons and your fallen friends. Hell becomes your domain, but, you can rule that in one condition."

"What?"

"If you join forces with Azalev in our battle against a demon who wants to rule your realm, you will rule Hell and we will not intervene you. Not even him. How can Azalev travel to your infernal realm?"

"Okay. Who is that demon who wants to rule Hell? Is it Asmu?"

"Asmu is long dead. Hexev is long dead, too. That demon who wants to overthrow you is a student."

"That student who once allied with Azalev?"

"Yes. And do not even pick a fight with Azalev or else, the remaining forces of Hell will be unstoppable without a ruler, even your fallen angels." Hevadon added.

"Fine. But I want that even Azalev's soldiers won't get ours."

"We had a plan on that. Don't worry. So, if it's a deal, we will assign you two locations - Svartalfheim and your realm."

"Fine. So now I knew what to do, I'll get out of here."

Vexeazel disappeared and Hevadon traveled to IASPA to find Azalev. Linew was left alone.

In IASPA...

"Azalev, I assign you two locations to guard and attack - Alfheim and the Celestial Heaven. Pretty sure that DarkFlame will conquer those realms so be warned." Hevadon requested.

"What happened?"

"Please take me to the Celestial Heaven. There might be some troubles."

"Sure, no problem. By the way, will Zerex also go there?"

"Yeah, just tell him about that."

Azalev took both Hevadon and Zerex to the Celestial Heaven. Will there be trouble? Will there be something that ignited the final battle involving the numerous legions of Yggdrasil? Will the scepter and the scythe be retrieved by the right hands? The next chapter will possibly end the story.


	26. Chapter 25: Culminating Downfall Part 1

**Location: Celestial Heaven/Midgard**

 **Point of View: Azalev**

Hevadon, Zerex, and I were at the dome of the Celestial Heaven. I witnessed those two having newfound powers and increased strength, but suddenly, a slash from the dark side triggered my bereavement.

We searched for the source of the slashing sounds, and we even saw the smoke going away. Hevadon and Zerex even gazed the bat-like shadow from above looking for a place to hide. Until my parents are collapsing...

My father... my mother... the God and Goddess of Light... They... they were single-handedly slain. Slain by the Dark Wanderer, not from Vexeazel or Asmudeus.

"This... this can't be..." I mourned at their sudden death. It was the time that I never realized... that even the Celestial Heaven and the Fallen Hell can be conquered by this odd being.

All of the soldiers of Havengard and the Celestial Army mourned at the two prominent deities... who are my parents...

"Azalev..." Hevadon called me.

"Yes..." I responded.

"We'll search for the Dark Wanderer of Worlds. You'll defend your own realm using your legions."

"Sure thing. Go... find him..."

Still mourning for the deaths of my parents, who are the royal rulers of the Celestial Heaven, Zerex and Hevadon reached to the highest dome, where DarkFlame shortly resided.

"So it's you all along..." Hevadon said.

"Yes. Like I said to you I thirst for power and rule. So glad to me that you're the last victims to be slain. If I have slain you, Yggdrasil will surely be mine." DarkFlame spoke up.

"And if you lose to us?"

"Then I'll never stop thirsting for power! I'll never stop fulfilling my dreams!"

"You are an IASPA student! You're not a mythical creature renowned by the students' forefathers! Why did you even try to steal those legendary weapons? For personal gain? For you to overcome your own limitations? How dare you steal them at your own sake only?"

"Indeed, Hevadon. With that you can't stop me."

"We'll see in Midgard. We'll let you get off this place first."

Zerex cast out spiritual flames on DarkFlame and I cast the flames in Musspellheim. He might not control it perfectly, but we witnessed that he fell down to Midgard at a high risk.

"Azalev! Bring us back to Midgard!" Hevadon said to me.

Suddenly, a ray of light indicated that they stepped on a portal to Midgard, expecting DarkFlame to fall down on a cliff.

Meanwhile in the Heaven's dome, I was enraged.

"The Havengard armies and the Celestial armies need to join forces. Valeron and Vexaler will lead the Celestial forces in defending our realm from future intruders. Kagura, Pandora, and Achilles will lead the Havengard forces in a siege against our common enemy - the one who slew my parents..."

"Azalev, no need to worry. The rest of the Havengards will defend this realm as well. You will come to us." Kagura suggested.

"Prince Azalev... we are saddened by the sudden loss of King Azenev and Queen Uka... but we will do what is best for us. And I know you will bring out the best in us! Hail Prince Azalev!" Valeron spoke up, and both armies cheered on me and hailed me.

"Armies of the divine, prepare for the final commence!" Vexaler added.

* * *

In a strange cave in Midgard, DarkFlame was in a dark room, hearing a female angelic voice singing.

"Who are you?" DarkFlame doubted.

"You have the scepter and scythe in you, and you insisted that these weapons are yours." the female voice triggered a ray of light.

"I made my best efforts, and I never stole anything from others. They lied to me. YOU... lied to me as well."

"Lies? Let me modify your glaives."

"What?"

The female angelic voice, who was my mother Uka, now in her spiritual form since DarkFlame slashed her in Celestial Heaven, turned his glaives into Grim's scythe and Loki's scepter.

"The scepter is from the God of Mischief, with the name of Loki. And the scythe... Grim Reaper himself wielded it. How could you justify that they are yours? If Hevadon and Zerex aren't the ones who obtained it first, then somebody in their sides will wield and conquer. You are just a student. Why would you manage to grab those weapons out of your reckless opportunity to strike fear? Are you a true successor to Death himself? Or even the Deceiver?"

"If you still believe that legends are passed on from generation to generation, or from an outgoing king to a prince becoming a king, then you are mistaken! If you say that I am a thief, it's not worth my purpose. My purpose is to create a new world order, with me myself as a ruler, and no god or goddess is above me anymore. Yggdrasil... is MINE! Hevadon? Zerex? Are they worthy to be the successors? Is it all about passing on? No way! It's all about opportunity to strike, and opportunity to conquer! With the scepter and the scythe in me, I am the most powerful mythical being in existence! Even the gods and goddesses are no match for me!"

"Your arrogance is all on power, but you never dared to know your true purpose as a human. You sacrificed your humanity just for power and this mythical being before me is such a curse. To neutralize this curse, you should surrender your powers to the true successors of Loki and Grim. In this case, drop... your... weapons."

Odin, one of Loki's allies and the king of the gods and goddesses, slowly spotted both my mother and the Dark Wanderer in argument. Hevadon and Zerex, both in their respective Pegasus and Netherhorse steeds, followed him.

"I will never drop the weapons! They are the keys to my power! Without them, I will go back to being a lowly human being, with no power, and no role in this life." DarkFlame refused.

"You still have purpose in this world if you are committed to find it, even without the weapons you held now. Drop them, and you will realize that what you do and what you are now is a dark reflection of your true human being." Queen Uka said.

"NEVER! What I did is always right! I wish to become beyond of a god! And yet you will stop me?"

"This is your final chance. Drop your weapons, or we'll seal your fate."

"I... SAID... NEVER!"

The Dark Wanderer charged my mother Uka as Odin, Hevadon, and Zerex advanced closer to him.

"Both of you! Get him!" Odin commanded.

* * *

 **Location: Calyptus Cave**

 **Point of View: Zerex**

Inside one of Midgard's mysterious caves, with the name of Calyptus, housing both Draxedous and Araxneus kingdoms, Odin commanded Hevadon and me to attack DarkFlame.

"Even with these powers, you cannot stop me!" DarkFlame taunted.

"Blinding Light, give me a blessing to purify the soul of this cursed being!" Uka's apparition commanded.

"Idiot..."

"Zerex! Do something!" Hevadon requested me to give my best and darkest shot while I reminisced a flashback a student told me.

* * *

 _"Zerex, the deceiver is nothing without the deceived victim. Death is nothing without life. And you are nothing without your power!"_

* * *

A "Decayed Slash" from me forced DarkFlame to get up on his knees. The blessed magic from Uka blinded him, as Hevadon shifted into a fallen angel, blinking and barraging his Illusory Arrows.

"Hevadon! This deceiver is nothing without the victims he has deceived. His stolen powers of death are nothing without a sacrifice of his life. AND HE IS NOTHING WITHOUT OUR POWERS! The scepter and the scythe are the sources of his cursed powers, and if we retrieve them back, HE'LL BE USELESS!" I relayed a message.

"Right. We'll try to give him the best shot! Remember that Grim Reaper was forced to become an undead dragon with spiritual flames, and Loki shifted himself into a dragon imbued with golden flames? LET'S DO IT AGAIN LIKE WE DID OUTSIDE THE WORLD TREE!" Hevadon relayed back.

"And I will be the one who will extract his arcane and spiritual powers. Initiate your favor, and I will help you two. Loki's illusions are relying on his arcane powers, and Grim's reanimation spells rely on his spiritual powers, and I know I have both." Odin suggested us.

"Odin Omnipatrus! Hevadon! Zerex! How dare you!" DarkFlame blamed.

"GO!" Odin commanded us to do our favors.

Two dragons forcing to grab his hands allowed Odin to extract DarkFlame's powers to weaken him and eventually release the scepter and the scythe at hand.

"Awaken the flames that are dormant!" Odin added, and we started to burn him down.

Minutes later, the scepter and the scythe were released in his hands, and at an instant...

* * *

 _"HEVADON: Zerex, strike while the enemy is weakened! Get Grim's scythe and show him that you're the succeeding reaper!"_

* * *

...we both blinked and obtained the weapons. This immensely increased our powers, and in turn, we unleashed our ultimate forms.

Hevadon became a fallen angel surrounded by Musspellheim flames, wearing a red robe with the same designs as the robe Loki originally wore, and equipping himself Loki's flaming helmet. The scepter can shift into a flaming axe and can shoot Illusory Arrows that burst into flames.

On my side, I became a wraith-like reaper surrounded by Niflheim mist, wearing a dark blue hooded cloak resembling Grim's cloak, and my armor became part of my body as crystallized bone dust infused with undead energy. My helmet was replaced by a modified skull armor, and the scythe I wielded can turn into a sword and a spear.

"Let me add more." Odin requested. The arcane powers he had channeled were passed to Hevadon, and the spiritual powers he had channeled were passed to me.

"I'm... not... DONE WITH YOU!" DarkFlame screamed as he blinked away.

"I'll defend Asgard together with my comrades. You will find a way to stop him." Odin had his last words and disappeared with a ray of light.

"Both of you, you've got a chance to defeat him for good." Uka's apparition also had her last words while slowly fading away.

"Hevadon, you'll lead the light side of the legions. I'll lead the dark side." I suggested.

"Right. We'll now commence, shall we?" Hevadon agreed and we'll rush to IASPA, the school I invaded and battled Loki ages ago.

* * *

 **Location: IASPA**

 **Point of View: Raine**

"All IASPA students involved in supernatural battles, we'll have an urgent gathering here!" I said.

"Break the amulet, and give it to Raine." Paul added.

Do not call me in my full name right now, just Raine. I led the IASPA team together with Myron Loyola, who in my understanding was being cursed by just blowing the powerful horn.

"What happens when this girl breaks that amulet?" I asked.

"The lich will rise from a student's body. His body temperature will decrease and his necrosis will slowly occur until his skeleton remains. However, his mind is still intact. If we will revert the lich back to normal, a week-long coma will end this process, trying to reverse this decomposition." S.L. informed me.

Shaun Luxembourg, or who most students call as S.L., told me that a strange amulet was kept by a Class A transferee named Bianca Costanza. As what they stated, that amulet contained unimaginable power coming straight from Niflheim. That power from the amulet triggered another curse - the transformation of its vessel into a lich. You guys knew who the vessel is, he is Myron's classmate named Ralph Albuera.

Paul Pongasi, former ISCL of the IASPA Scouts Unit, demanded Bianca to break the amulet into pieces. The reason there was his co-leader was alleged to destroy this school. He even believed that the lich can slow down his conquest.

"Myron, Loki needs you to take the lead of his jotunns upon his absence. The war already started; will you still blow that horn in mediation?" I requested.

"I wanna blow this horn to cease this war, not mediating it, idiot." Myron sternly replied.

"Let me help you, Pain." my muscular classmate named Bou sought help from us, and in exchange, I augmented him with some spiritual barriers on his body.

"Where is Emmanuel?" I asked.

"That bastard is depressed for a month. The reason is that Beatrice is gone in the hands of Azalev's enemies." Bou replied.

"S***..."

"We just understood how he felt and he decided not to take part first."

"Raine, open up the portal." Myron demanded.

"Sure thing."

As my portal to Jotunheim opened for Myron, I turned to Ray Smith.

"I'll talk to Bianca. She's my new classmate."

"Go ahead; I'll go with Paul and his friends." Ray agreed.

"Shall you break that amulet you are holding, Bianca? I need the lich."

"But... I'm concerned of..." Bianca hesitated.

"I know... but this is urgent. I need to establish contact with the lich. The frigid realm of Niflheim needs him."

"I owned the amulet and I'm afraid I'll sacrifice his life for me."

"I've got no time for romance, Bianca. Just break it!"

As Bianca broke the amulet out of desperation and fear, Ralph was slowly reverted into a lich.

"I SUMMON THEE, MY FAMILIAR!"

Out of my summoning spell, the beast I created in Svartalfheim came to Midgard through a fissure from an earthquake. My spiked bats and frogs were also summoned.

Repeated pulses were heard. Loki's giants were summoned.

Zerex, who was just coming to the school entrances with Hevadon, was somewhat unamused. In response, he reanimated the undead giants that were once slain by Hevadon's allies.

"Harval, Uxz, and Tsuchigumo. Be risen, be summoned, and come to me!"

Hevadon also summoned fire giants in this process.

"Surter and Mena, we need the help of Musspellheim. I'll be the one attacking that bastard."

DarkFlame, who I believe was once David Pingulla, summoned the odd fusions of Loki's fire giants and Grim Reaper's zombies.

"Zerex! We're on our way!" Hevadon spoke up.

"Right. We'll meet that bastard in Bifrost." Zerex replied.

Hevadon's legions consist of Pegasus knights, valkyries, light elves, fire giants, Celestial and Havengard angelic knights, shield-maidens, female halberdiers, elementals, and mythical dragons.

Zerex's legions consist of death and phantom knights, shadow elves, ice and undead giants, fallen angelic knights and demons, necromancers, banshees, liches, death fiends, and undead dragons.

While the final attack started, Hevadon has a warning message to us upon leaving.

"Students! It's all on you now!"


	27. Chapter 25: Culminating Downfall Part 2

**Location: Bifrost**

 **Point of View: Hevadon**

The same place, the same battle, but now, we aimed to fulfill only one goal: the culminating downfall of DarkFlame.

"So, you need more power? Grab this!" I taunted him using my scepter.

"Hevadon!" Zerex wanted me to be cautious.

DarkFlame aimed to grab my scepter at my hand, while I gave the death knight a signal.

"Grab it like you really needed it!" I taunted again, while DarkFlame was willing to grab.

"Thank you for giving me more power to defeat you." DarkFlame praised me.

As his hand neared my scepter, I cast an Illusory Arrow right in front of the dark wanderer, the thief of both our weapons.

"Zerex! Your arrows!" I warned.

"No one can stop the underworld king Beelzebub!" Zerex fired his signature Beelzebub arrows.

"You dare... assault ME?" DarkFlame warned us.

"Heh, you won't return our weapons? We won't give you back." I responded.

DarkFlame's mutated creatures still clashed with all our combined forces. A severe blizzard accompanied this process.

"Zerex! Your scythe! It must not be spotted!" I warned the death knight.

"Well..." Zerex agreed on me.

Instead of showing Loki's scepter directly at DarkFlame, I turned it into my signature axe with the same powers. Zerex also turned it into his ancient sword.

Meanwhile, Raine's odd gigantic summon became Myron's steed as a titan. These giants from Musspellheim and Jotunheim wrestled with the large army of DarkFlame's mutations.

The aerial troops we had distracted his minions, giving us a greater opportunity to strike.

While some of our combined forces act like rats to DarkFlame's minions, we stood on the same ruins in Bifrost where he first ruled.

"Get your weapons, thief." Zerex taunted.

"I need... more... power..." DarkFlame despaired.

"HE'S CHARGING UP!" I warned Zerex that he might shift into a shadowy demonic creature.

We tend to move backward slightly, as he successfully morphed into a shadow demon, still with the same combined powers.

"How does it feel to be fully powered by our weapons, pal? Isn't it rejuvenating?" I asked DarkFlame regarding his transformation.

"INSULT ME ALL THE TIME, HEVADON, AND BOTH OF YOU WILL BE DOOMED TO DIE IN MY HANDS!" DarkFlame got furious and initiated our clash.

"Bring it on, then. Zerex, I need help."

"We both need help from each other, deceiver." Zerex replied me, continuing the clash.

Flames, lightning, manipulating souls, using after-images, all of our powers coming from both Loki and Grim Reaper were used by DarkFlame at a full effort.

"Zerex, the only way Loki gained advantages over Grim is through fooling. We must not directly attack him; we will fool that bastard instead." I planned.

"Right, we lose to him because we directly attacked. Let him attack first." Zerex agreed on me.

DarkFlame used Loki's flames.

"Dodge!" I said, and I blinked at his back. Zerex used a shadow step as well.

"Okay, let him be. We'll just deliver him a merciless counter. While Loki's cunning proved far more powerful in terms of strategy, Grim Reaper proved far more powerful in terms of raw power."

"I believe DarkFlame has immense raw power, given the fact that he possessed both Loki and Grim's powers. But, does he have a strategy to defeat us both?" I asked.

"We'll see about that."

"Yeah. It's our time to slowly initiate our favor."

We slowly walked towards DarkFlame and initiated a critical slash at him repeatedly. He blocked all our slashes.

"Hahahahaha! Looks like even if you have the scepter and the scythe in you, you still are no match for my powers! Why can't you just surrender to my eternal rule in Yggdrasil?" DarkFlame taunted, reverting back to his hooded form.

"Hevadon, confuse him." Zerex commanded me in response, and I instantly teleported away from him afterwards.

Zerex used Curses of Death at the wanderer while I manipulated illusions of myself.

"Zerex! Behind you!" I warned as DarkFlame attempted to attack him at a close range, but Zerex stepped away in shadows and one of my illusions took him over.

Two of my illusions attacked the thief. I also used Zerex's phantasms as well.

"Hevadon! Why are you trying to create my phantasms?" Zerex was a bit frustrated.

"For blind spots." I answered.

"Well..."

"Let me do it for you, you'll just attack him! You're a death knight, as always."

"I know, Beelzebub bow being wielded. Where are his minions?"

"Taken care by our combined forces."

"IDIOTS!" DarkFlame interrupted, trying to spot us.

"Find me!" I taunted him, giving Zerex a signal. "Unleash your lethal weapons, reaper!"

"Death comes for you, arrogant fiend!" Zerex directly attacked him together with his phantasms.

All of our illusions took turns attacking DarkFlame, leaving both of us casting our own spells. I cast Loki's flames, and Zerex covered the field through Grim Reaper's death mist full of screaming souls that attack him.

"You..." the dark wanderer of worlds got enraged, casting flaming souls and exploded the field. We both got affected in his magic.

Rainbows in Bifrost started to fade away, leaving the realm frozen due to the same blizzard.

A thick cloud of mist blinded us and the Niflheim lich appeared suddenly, walking away from us. DarkFlame was left far away from us, waiting for his next opponent. The wanderer of worlds believed that we died.

"That's what you get for trying to assault me, both of you." he said.

Far in front of him was a large ice obelisk, with the scepter and the scythe residing at its front.

"I still need all your powers, Grim Reaper and Loki Senna. I still need more, more power to surpass both of you." the hooded entity spoke in a ghastly but roaring voice.

The ice obelisk suddenly splintered into broken pieces, thrown towards the maroon wanderer. But, all of the shards were deflected by his glaives, and another entity was seen from afar.

The entity was a frozen blue skeleton covered in ice, having a pair of glowing blue eyes, wearing a black hooded cloak, and chained and fettered at his neck, chest, and wrists.

"A lich?" the maroon wanderer was astonished, while the blue skeleton he called 'a lich' equipped an ice orb in preparation for his maneuver.

The lich cast an ice magic to blow the maroon wanderer down further from the shattered obelisk. Next, he created a cold wave of tempestuous icy mist, trying to immobilize the wanderer.

On the other hand, the maroon wanderer summoned six undead fire giants to aid him in battle. The giants blocked the wanderer from the incoming mist, but all of them went frozen and broken to ice shards.

The wanderer blinked closer to the lich, who was afflicted by his flames of mischief and his shadows of death; both coming from a slash of his glaives.

"You can't beat me, puny lich. The powers of Loki and Grim are mine, even both cannot surpass me. And you think you can beat me with just ice? Useless." the wanderer taunted as he attempted to slash the lich with his glaives, but it was the lich who suddenly channeled the power of both the scepter and the scythe as the strong winds and the freezing mist continued to force the wanderer to retreat.

"YOU CANNOT DO THAT! ONLY I CAN, AND I WILL!" the maroon wanderer screamed.

The lich was done channeling, and the gales gradually stopped.

"And what if you won't?" he said in a chilling, ghastly, skeletal voice while casting another ice magic to freeze the wanderer.

But only the head, neck and shoulders of the wanderer remained unfrozen; which made him laugh in a sinister mood. The lich performed a pact of sacrifice in front of him.

"My turn to collect souls like Grim Reaper had done, and to create phantasms like Loki Senna had done." the lich taunted and attempted to torture the maroon wanderer by slowly channeling and ripping his soul.

"You lich... what have you done..." the wanderer blamed, slowly thawing the ice.

Once the ice was broken and the wanderer has set free, the lich cast an ice magic to blow him down again to the shattered obelisk.

As the lich walked slowly to the obelisk, the maroon wanderer slowly got up in place.

"Poor lich. You cannot stop me."

As the wanderer stole the scepter and the scythe, he summoned a legion of numerous undead fire giants, undead fire elves, undead fire dragons, fire ghosts, and deceitful death knights by raising both weapons up.

Meanwhile, the lich also summoned his frozen undead knights, ice ghosts, undead ice dragons, ice liches, and frost apparitions.

"AND THIS... WILL BE... ENOUGH!" he screamed while flying up in the air, shifting into a winged shadow demon.

Thunder and lightning flashed and roared during the start of their clash, with the maroon wanderer attempting to attack from above with his advancing minions against the lich attempting to attack him from the ground with his advancing minions.

Responding to the lich's clash with DarkFlame, we noticed that the scepter and the scythe in that obelisk was actually from our illusions.

"Don't worry, Zerex. They're not ours." I clarified, charging at the dark wanderer of worlds.

"I'll go with you, Hevadon." Zerex said.

"CAST HIM POWERFUL MAGIC!"

I cast fireballs at the wanderer of worlds, and Zerex cast ethereal skulls as well. After that, the death knight shot his Beelzebub arrows at him and I fired my Illusory Arrows.

DarkFlame fell down to the snowy ground due to our magics, and the lich partially weakened him.

"No... How could this be...?" DarkFlame struggled to get up in place. "This scepter... this scythe... why are they... gone...?"

"See this?" I showed him the scepter, which he quickly attempted to grab as the lich cast ice magic in his arms and legs in a nick of time. "Great. Now we can definitely revert him to being a student. Zerex, grab the souls of those recently slain by that demon."

"You got me, Hevadon. How about the lich?" Zerex asked me, while collecting those souls.

The IASPA students came to the lich and now became exhausted of fighting.

"I'll give the lich more arcane powers, and you'll give him spiritual powers. I don't need these flames in my body anymore, the scepter will keep these powers I had now." I said.

"Same for me, the scythe will keep my powers I now had. I now brought the history of my master." Zerex also decided. "Let the students finish him off. Overall, we knew that DarkFlame is originally an IASPA student."

"I don't... wanna be... a lowly... s-student..." DarkFlame, who was reverted to being David, despised his true identity.

"Save your loathing, Class B student." Raine drained his powers, and red lightning around his body repeatedly flashed and exploded into flames.

The souls of the dead were collected by the lich and Zerex. The students, including the lich, walked away to Birdsville.

Zerex stabbed his sword to the ground, which pierced David's body and rapidly subjected it to necrosis, until his skeleton remained. After that, he grabbed his sword back and walked away.

I cast Coil of Fire using Loki's scepter and burned his skeleton, and I walked away with Zerex afterwards.

Series of explosions happened in Yggdrasil, indicating that all of DarkFlame's minions were slain.

* * *

 **Location: IASPA**

 **Point of View: Bianca Costanza**

"Bianca, your amulet. Take it." one of my Class A mates, with the name of Raine, requested me to take my amulet.

"Where is the lich?" I asked him.

"His spirit is now contained in this amulet again. My friend will suffer another coma for a week."

"I don't care, as long as I know that he's still alive."

"Concerned..."

Raine left after having just a teeny-weeny conversation, and I rushed to the dormitory, noticing that there's only Ralph left.

"I know that you sacrificed your life for all the people fighting for Midgard. Thank you so much..." I spoke to his, again, helpless body.

But he opened his eyes.

He hugged me at an instant, which makes me happier than just seeing that he was alive.

Meanwhile, most of us IASPA students run around in the school grounds to express victory.

"SO LONG FOR YOU, MOTHERF***ERS!" Myron screamed.

"What happened to DarkFlame?" Paul asked him.

"He got rekt pal. Lez celebrate! Haha!"

"Why should I?"

"Three months left, pal. We will graduate! And the whole IASPA community will also celebrate our victory against the forces of-"

"Myron, relax. I knew it already because you just said that earlier."

* * *

A week later...

"Fall in line students, we want to know the size of your graduation robes." a teacher told us.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSS!" Myron, Bou, and S.L. rushed to the lines.

"This is the most memorable school year I have experienced!" I said, and ran to the lines together with the Four Trenders in front of me.

"Hi Bianca!" Lou-anne greeted me, as we talked about our college plans after the graduation event.

The other IASPA students fell in line as well, waiting to fit the graduation robes like us.

* * *

Meanwhile, two men in black just watched us students fitting the graduation robes.

"Let students be students, Zerex. They chose to live the life of a normal human." a man in black spoke.

"I know right, Hevadon; but to tell you frankly, it's a nature for each human to die." another man replied.

"By the way, why do you also disguise as a man?"

"I had learned something from you, just like you learned to manipulate the powers of your master Loki. Even the reaper needs a disguise."

"Hehe... Looks like you also blended with the realm of humans, didn't you? I initially thought Loki can blend with the students."

"How about seeing the ones recently died, like a ghost having the same body? You know, humans missed being with the loved ones that died."

I interrupted their conversation and sent them invitation letters.

"Hello, sirs. You are cordially invited to attend our Graduation Ceremony this March 31. Have a nice day!"

Even Paul accompanied me as well.

"Hevadon? How come you look human?" he asked the first man, who he claimed looked like Hevadon's fallen angel form but dressed as a tuxedo-dressed dean.

"Even you Zerex?" Paul turned to the second man, who he claimed had a long white hair, a pale complexion, and dressed like one of the CIA officers.

"Hehe... Let me tell you, students. I act like the Loki you wanted to be." Hevadon replied.

"And you know, you only live once." Zerex added.

"I missed Loki Senna... I really missed him..." Emmanuel, who was sitting on a bench, told us.

"Don't worry. Since I am the successor of the God of Mischief, I'll act like him for you students. Same for Zerex, who will act like the Grim Reaper's successor." Hevadon promised.

"Perks of having a successor, aren't they?" Myron walked and joined our convo.

"I'll just warn you that Zerex is kinda... edgy."

"Hehehe... Edgy, huh?"

"Guys, how about we'll take selfies with these two famous men in black?" I requested.

"You really did all these for memories." Zerex was acting nice.

Both Hevadon and Zerex remained with us in IASPA for the rest of our school year, aiming to know how we IASPA students behave. The rest of my Class A mates and Class B schoolmates ran to them after fitting the robes.

Meanwhile, the amulet that I owned, which contained the lich's powers, suddenly fell behind them.


	28. Epilogue: The Ghosts

**Point of View: Author**

(Note: All quoted words are flashbacks.)

 _"AZALEV: I vow to myself, by my heart and my soul, that I will do everything to you in your accord, with commitment but without deception, with consideration but without falsity, and with interactive selflessness and faith without forced conditions, fulfilling dreams and promises without being broken by the course of death, fear or hate."_

 _"AZALEV: For all the ones left hopeless with unsolved conflicts, for all the ones left injured without miracles, for all the ones left alone hated and indiscriminately judged... Awaken! Enlighten them with knowledge! Know your place and role in this cruel and lonely world!"_

Grim Reaper's scythe rested in Draxedous, Zerex's kingdom.

Loki's scepter rested in Asgard, the realm of the gods.

Both were guarded by Zerex's and Hevadon's forces, respectively. In case of future wars, Zerex and Hevadon will immediately grab them; and in case of successions, they will only give these weapons to those who deserve the throne.

However, the scythe had numerous souls that were left uncollected. And therefore, these phantasms will wander around each of the realms of Yggdrasil. These phantasms either predicted the death of the remaining legionnaires and survivors, or escorted other phantasms to what they called the second world.

Zerex had a hard time finding those lost souls, and Hevadon had a hard time proving to the gods that Loki deserved to be part of them.

Two students, trying to follow the footsteps of the cursed lich of Hel and the dark wanderer of worlds, aimed to obtain the scepter and the scythe. They aimed to defend themselves, yes, but are their purposes for greed of power? For deserved succession and heritage? Or for being heroes in another way around?

It's not just aiming to succeed Hevadon and Zerex, but also to fulfill the destinies and portents the phantasms told, on behalf of the Norns in Asgard.

The phantasms warned that after each of them died, they will become part of them and they will live in a "second world" with them.

 _"LOKI: The apocalypse is fast-approaching."_

 _"RALPH: I am surrounded by those dark souls."_

Yes, a Second World. But isn't it just an illusion, or it will turn real like the stories that were told?


	29. Credits

**For the story itself:**

Storyboard: Ralph Albuera (FrostSpear)

Co-creation: Myron Loyola (Azalev)

Plot suggestions: led by Farhan Aiman/Kagura (holaitsurfam), Myron Loyola, and Ralph Albuera

Character suggestions: led by Farhan Aiman, Myron Loyola, and Ralph Albuera

 **For the book cover:**

Cover artist: Joann Leong

Photo-editing: Ralph Albuera, Farhan Aiman

Cover suggestions: Ralph Albuera, Myron Loyola, and Farhan Aiman

 **Special mentions to:**

* Ralph's classmates and friends (plot and character suggestions)

* Myron's classmates and friends (plot and character suggestions)

* Farhan's friends (plot and character suggestions)

* Med and his friends (cover arts)


End file.
